Gay Vs Actress
by HHS Hyuuga L
Summary: Sehun pria dingin, mapan, disukai banyak orang. Namun ada sebuah "RAHASIA" yang disembunyikan dibalik poker face-nya. Dan Luhan artis cantik selalu di elu-elukan karena kemurahan hatinya yang membuat setiap orang jatuh cinta terhadapnya. Bagaimana jadinya bila mereka berdua berada di lingkaran yang bernama pernikahan? HUNHAN/ KRISLU/ CHANBAEK / GS (REVISI)
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle: Gay VS Actris**

 **Author: HHS Hyuuga L**

 **Cast: Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan**

 **Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun**

 **Kris Wu, Huang Zitao**

 **Pair: HunHan**

 **Warning: GS For Uke, TYPO**

 **Disclaimer: Semua Cast Bukan Milik L, Tapi Cerita Milik L**

.

.

.

Summary: Sehun pria dingin, mapan, disukai banyak orang. Namun ada sebuah "RAHASIA" yang disembunyikan dibalik poker face-nya.

Dan Luhan artis cantik selalu di elu-elukan karena kemurahan hatinya yang membuat setiap orang jatuh cinta terhadapnya.

Bagaimana jadinya bila mereka berdua berada di lingkaran yang bernama pernikahan?

Happy Reading

.

.

.

.

.

.

PROLOG

Oh Sehun, direktur utama Oh Corp. Namja tampan namun arogan. Sudah mempunyai namjachingu. Namjachingu? Yap! Sehun adalah gay.

Xi Luhan, Aktris cantik yang sangat di kagumi. Bukan hanya cantik fisik tapi juga hatinya. Selalu menjadi incaran di kalangan para namja. Baik itu aktor BB dan pengusaha.

.

.

.

"Aku bisa menentukan sendiri jalan hidupku. Aku tak suka diatur. Termaksud dengan siapa aku menjalani sisa umurku"

"Aku benci yeoja sepertimu"

"Akan aku buat hidupmu menderita sampai kau melemparkan gugatan perceraian. Di kalangan selebriti sepertimu, bukankah perceraian adalah hal yang tabu?" – Oh Sehun.

.

.

.

"Aku yakin Baba dan Mama memilihkan calon suami yang baik untukku"

"Aku bersedia"

Hanya terdengar sesenggukan yang menggema di ruangan itu. – Xi Luhan.

.

.

"Kau akan segera menikah Lu, kau tega sekali menikah lebih dulu dari pada aku. Padahal kan aku lebih tua darimu"

"Yakk! Namja pabbo!". – Byun Baekhyun.

.

.

"Istrimu cantik. Dia bahkan lebih cocok jadi adikmu dari pada istrimu"

"Aku akan menunggu seorang yeoja yang membuatku tak bisa berkedip dalam 3 detik". – Park Chanyeol.

.

.

.

"Sehun-ah, aku benar-benar mencintaimu"

"Tapi dia istri sahmu. Sedangkan aku? Jika kau menikah, statusku berubah menjadi simpananmu bukan namjachingumu lagi". Huang Zitao.

.

.

.

"Aku menyukaimu Xiao Lu"

"Zizi". – Kris Wu

.

.

.

.

Gimana? Beri pendapatmu di kolom Review ya^^

L tunggu^^

2016


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle: Gay VS Actress**

 **Author: HHS Hyuuga L**

 **.**

 **Cast: Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan**

 **Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun**

 **Kris Wu, Huang Zitao**

 **.**

 **Pair: HunHan**

 **Warning: GS For Uke, TYPO**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Semua Cast Bukan Milik L, Tapi Cerita Milik L**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary: Sehun pria dingin, mapan, disukai banyak orang. Namun ada sebuah "RAHASIA" yang disembunyikan dibalik poker face-nya.**

 **Dan Luhan artis cantik selalu di elu-elukan karena kemurahan hatinya yang membuat setiap orang jatuh cinta terhadapnya.**

 **Bagaimana jadinya bila mereka berdua berada dilingkaran yang bernama pernikahan?**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Terlihat sepasang _namja_ dan _yeoja_ tengah berpagutan mesra menyuarakan gelisah dan sarat akan kecintaan yang mendalam. Kecupan-kecupan terus terjadi di antara pertemuan kedua belah bibir tersebut. Dua orang yang tengah dimabuk asmara itu terus mengecup satu sama lain. Merasakan rasa bibir dari pasangan masing-masing. Tak ada yang bisa kalah maupun menang terus mendominasi dari setiap kecupan tersebut. Karena tak ada nafsu di sana, yang ada perasaan tak rela untuk berpisah dan mengakhiri ciuman ini.

 **CUT!**

"Ya, bagus sekali. Kita beralih ke _sceen_ berikutnya" Ucapnya sambil bertepuk tangan karena puas dengan adegan yang dilakukan barusan. Bagaimanapun _kissing_ _sceen_ adalah adegan yang pasti sanggat ditunggu-tunggu dan bisa menuai kesuksesan untuk drama yang sedang dia garap. Sang sutradara langsung berlalu setelah mengatakan hal tersebut. Seluruh kru langsung mengambil barang-barang apa saja yang perlu dibawa untuk melakukan adegan berikutnya.

.

.

Pasangan yang bukan 'Pasangan' itu ternyata hanya seorang Aktor dan Aktris yang tengah melakukan adegan _kissing_ _sceen_ di dalam drama yang mereka perankan. Drama dengan _rating_ tertinggi di antara seluruh stasiun televisi lain. Yang sudah hampir memasuk babak akhir episode.

"Terima kasih semuanya" Sang _yeoja_ membungkuk kepada semua kru yang ada di sana. Setelahnya dia mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada orang yang ada di sampingnya. Lawan bermainnya.

"Maaf bila merepotkanmu dalam adegan tadi Kai _sunbae-nim_ " Ucapnya yang langsung membungkuk hormat kepada orang yang ada di depannya. Dia selalu rendah hati dan sanggat tak suka menyusahkan orang lain dalam hal apa pun.

"Tak apa Luhan. Kau tak merepotkanku sama sekali" Ucap Kai sambil tersenyum.

 _Yeoja_ itu Luhan, merupakan pasangannya dalam beradegan _kissing_ barusan. Gadis cantik, manis memiliki rambut berwarna madu yang ikal dibawanya.

" _Kajja_ , kita ke tempat berikutnya" Ajak Kai kepada Luhan.

" _Aniya_. Kai _sunbae-nim_ dahulu saja. Aku akan menemui manajerku terlebih dahulu" Jawabnya dengan sopan.

"Baiklah. Segera menyusul" Sambil mengusak rambut Luhan. Tak ada maksud apa pun dengan mengusap rambut Luhan. Tapi begitulah cara Kai membangun _chemistry_ dengan lawan bermainnya. Lagi pula hatinya sudah tertambat kepada 4 bermata bulat dan bibir tebal yang merupakan model di salah satu majalah terkenal di Korea.

Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum melihat punggung Kai yang menjauh. Sebenarnya dia sangat tidak suka beradegan _kissing_. Baginya yang boleh mencium bibirnya kelak hannyalah suami sahnya nanti. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ini adalah tuntutan pekerjaannya. Kalau tidak suka lantas kenapa Luhan bisa berakhir menjadi artis sekarang?

.

Bukan sembarang artis, tapi juga model. Berusia 21 tahun dengan segudang prestasi. Bila ada yang bertanya _"Kenalkah kau dengan 'Xi Luhan'?"_ mustahil ada yang menjawab _"Tidak"._ Namanya selalu hilir-mudik di layar kaca. Dan juga majalah-majalah ternama yang ada di Korea Selatan. Tak pernah ada berita yang berisi _scandal_. Melainkan berita tentang prestasinya. Baik di _karir_ maupun studinya. Beberapa penghargaan serta aktingnya yang selalu menuai puji oleh banyak orang dan juga _netizen_ yang rata-rata terkenal dengan mulut pedasnya.

Luhan selalu menjadi tipe ideal untuk dijadikan sebagai _yeojachingu_. Sebut saja aktor tampan 'Lee Min ho' sampai 'Lee Sung Gi' serta dari kalangan _boyband_ ternama di Korea. Bahkan dalam sebuah _poling_ baru-baru ini yang dibuka oleh Majalah ternama Korea. Luhan menempati posisi satu sebagai selebriti yang paling di incar untuk dijadikan pasangan. Mengalahkan 'Im YoonA' dari _GirlGrup_ di Korea.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Ucap seorang wanita yang lebih tua darinya 2 tahun. Wajahnya cantik berambut coklat panjang yang sekarang di ikat pontail. Dia tahu bahwa Luhan selalu merasa tak nyaman sehabis beradegan tersebut. Tapi setidak nyaman apa pun Luhan. Hasil yang didapat dari adegan tadi pasti selalu memuaskan. Karena Luhan selalu berusaha untuk profesional dalam pekerjaannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja Baek _Eonnie_ " Jawabnya sambil tersenyum. "Apa jadwalku sehabis ini?" Tanya Luhan.

Dia Byun Baekhyun manajer Luhan. Merupakan anak dari desainer ternama di Korea Selatan. _Lantas kenapa dia bisa menjadi manajer Luhan? Padahal dia bisa saja mengikuti jejak sang Eomma menjadi desainer atau mungkin model ternama di Korea? Entah lah, Jawabannya hanya Baekhyun lah yang tahu._

"Hanya ada beberapa pemotretan" Jawab Baekhyun santai sambil menyerahkan air mineral.

.

.

.

.

Di lain tempat duduk dengan angkuh pria berwajah datar dan bermata tajam sedang memeriksa hasil berkas yang baru saja di bawa oleh bawahannya.

"Kau boleh keluar" Ucapnya dengan nada angkuh.

"Baik direktur Oh" Ucap _namja_ berkulit putih bernama Suho tersebut, dia adalah sekretaris Sehun.

Oh Sehun, _namja_ berusia 26 tahun sudah memimpin perusahaan sebesar 'Oh Corp' seorang diri. _Appah_ dan _Eommanya_ telah meninggal ketika dia berusia 15 tahun. Usia yang masih sangat muda bagi Sehun kecil untuk mengenal kejamnya dunia bisnis. Dilatih dengan sangat keras oleh _Samchon_ yang bernama Oh Donghae, hingga sekarang. Tak ada lagi yang meragukannya lagi.

 _Namja_ tersebut sedang melihat-lihat data diri dari seorang _yeoja_. Tidak bukan data diri pelamar pekerja di kantornya, tapi lebih tepatnya data diri _yeoja_ dengan judul _'Xi Luhan'_.

"Aku benci _yeoja_ sepetimu" Ucap Sehun. Entah mengapa belum bertemu dengan _yeoja_ tersebut sudah mengatakan membencinya? Bagi Sehun semua _yeoja_ itu sama. Lemah dan tak bisa membela haknya sendiri. Sehun benci _yeoja_. Sehun berdiri dari kursi kebanggaannya menuju ke arah tempat sampah yang ada di dalam ruangannya, membukanya dan membuang map berisi data diri tersebut ke dalamnya.

Kembali ke singgasananya dengan perasaan kesal.

 _Drrtt.. Drtt.._

Suara ponsel mengagetkan Sehun yang baru saja mencoba menenangkan pikirannya. Tentang rencana gila seorang _yeoja_ yang sangat dia sayangi. Pengecualian untuk _yeoja_ yang satu ini bagi hidup Sehun.

"Bagaimana? Dia cantikkan?" Tanya suara seorang _yeoja_ diseberang sana dengan antusias. Dia adalah Istri _Samchon-_ nya yang bernama Oh Eunhyuk.

"Aku bisa menentukan sendiri jalan hidupku. Aku tak suka diatur. Termaksud dengan siapa aku menjalani sisa umurku" Ucap Sehun dengan penuh penekanan.

 _'Kau selalu seperti itu Sehunnie. Sudahlah Imchon tak mau mendengar alasan apa pun darimu. Imchon akan melaporkan ini kepada Samchon-mu"_ Tutupnya dengan kesal.

Sehun menghela nafas, menutup matanya dan menyenderkan tubuhnya di kursi.

 _Drtt.. Drtt..._

Suara ponsel sialan itu berbunyi lagi. Dengan kesal Sehun mengambil ponselnya. Seketika Sehun menarik sedikit sudut bibirnya saat melihat siapa yang meneleponnya _'Pan Zizi'_ nama yang tertera di layar.

"Sehun-ah, apa kau sedang sibuk?" Suara lembut di seberang sana menyapa indra pendengaran Sehun. Kekesalan Sehun karena ulah _Imchonnya_ pun menguap entah ke mana?

" _Wae_? Apa kau merindukanku?" Tanya Sehun dengan intonasi datar miliknya. Tapi bagi Tao itu adalah kalimat manja, karena dia telah mengenal Oh Sehun sejak lama dan juga mereka telah menjalin hubungan selama 3 tahun lamanya.

" _Ne. Bogosipoyo_ " Ucap Tao sambil tersenyum. Meskipun pada dasarnya Sehun tak akan bisa melihat senyumnya yang manis itu.

"Nanti malam aku akan pulang ke apartemenmu" Ucap Sehun.

"Aku akan menunggumu. Selamat bekerja Sehun-ah. Aku mencintaimu" Tutup Tao.

.

.

.

Luhan baru menyelesaikan seluruh rentetan agendanya pukul 22.00. Di temani Baekhyun sang manajer Luhan masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

" _Eonni_ , apakah besok aku ada jadwal di pagi hari" Tanya Luhan. Bagi Luhan terlambat sama saja dengan kata tak profesional. Dalam hal apa pun, Luhan selalu berusaha profesional mungkin. Luhan selalu dikenal tak pernah terlambat dan itu selalu menjadi nilai plusnya dimata _fans-fans_ yang mengidolakannya dan itu selalu membuat semua orang semakin menyukai sosok dirinya.

"Adanya 8 pagi Lu" Ucap Baekhyun sambil terus menatap ke arah jalanan yang mulai sepi dan sesekali menguap akibat mengantuk.

"Hm begitu" Ucap Luhan " _Eonni mianhae_ , aku tidur sebentar ya. Nanti bangunkan aku bila sudah sampai" Ucap Luhan sambil memejamkan matanya.

" _Ne_ " Ucap Baekhyun. Sebenarnya Baekhyun juga merasa sangat mengantuk tapi mau bagaimanapun Luhan pasti jauh lebih lelah dari dirinya. Walaupun tugasnya hanya mengatur jadwal, wawancara dan acara _Talkshow_ lainnya. Baekhyun harus selalu ada di samping Luhan setiap saat ketika di butuhkah.

Tiba-tiba ketika dibelokkan Baekhyun tak bisa mengendalikan mobilnya akibat menguap sehingga mengakibatkan mobil mereka menabrak _bumper_ mobil seorang yang ada didepanya.

 **Duarr..**

Suara itu mengagetkan Luhan yang baru saja memejamkan matanya. Seketika yang dia lihat ketika membuka mata adalah asap yang mengempul dari bagian depan mobilnya.

Baekhyun buru-buru keluar untuk melihat mobilnya dan mobil yang menjadi tabrakan Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana ini Lu?" Ucap Baekhyun ketakutan.

Luhan pun sama tegangnya. Baekhyun semakin ketakutan ketika dia melihat pintu mobil itu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok pria berbadan tegap dengan setelan kemeja.

.

.

.

"Aku sedang di perjalanan menuju apartemenmu. Kau ingin aku bawakan apa, Zi?" Tanya Sehun

"Aku ingin.., Kau cepat datang Sehun-ah" Ucapnya dengan nada manja.

Sehun pun hanya tersenyum mendengar penuturan kekasihnya itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan segera datang untuk memakanmu" Ucap Sehun sambil menampilkan _smirk_ diwajah rupawannya.

"Sehun-ah" Ucap di seberang sana yang sepertinya agak malu.

Sehun pun hanya tertawa sedikit. Dan tiba-tiba dia merasakan ada benturan dari belakang mobilnya. Dia melirik dari spion tengah mobilnya dan melihat 2 orang _yeoja_ yang keluar dan tampak sedang berbincang-bincang menampilkan raut wajah ketakutan.

"Sehun-ah, ada apa?" Tanya Zizi khawatir.

"Nanti aku beritahu. Aku tutup teleponnya" Ucap Sehun. Sehun pun langsung keluar dan melihat belakang mobilnya yang hancur dengan mengenaskan.

" _Mianhae_ , kami benar-benar tak sengaja. Kami akan memperbaikinya" Ucap Baekhyun dan Luhan yang terus melihat keadaan mobil mereka berdua. Sehun tak tahu kalau itu adalah Luhan yang dia buang data dirinya ke dalam tempat sampah, karena sekarang Luhan sedang membelakangi Sehun.

"Ini kartu namaku. Kau harus mengantar ganti ruginya ke kantorku" Ucap Sehun sambil menyerahkan kartu namanya. Baginya yang namanya kesalahan atas suatu perbuatan harus dipertanggung jawabkah. Sehun sangat tak terlalu suka berada dekat dengan seorang _yeoja_. Apalagi _yeoja_ ini melihatnya tanpa berkedip. Dengan ke arogannya Sehun langsung pergi dan masuk kembali ke dalam mobilnya.

" _Eeh_ , kenapa dia pergi _Eonni_?" Tanya Luhan melihat mobil itu mulai bergerak.

Tak ada jawaban dari Baekhyun.

" _Eonni_ , kau kenapa?" Tanya Luhan cemas. Pasalnya Baekhyun tetap diam dan melihat mobil itu yang menghilang di balik tikungan.

"Dia sangat tampan" Ucap Baekhyun tanpa dia sadari.

" _Eonni_ " Teriak Luhan.

"Eh'' Baekhyun pun sadar. "Dia hanya menyerahkan ini Lu" Baekhyun pun menyerahkan kartu nama tersebut kepada Luhan. Luhan mengambilnya dan membaca nama yang tertera di sana.

"Oh Sehun" Ucap Luhan.

.

.

.

"Apa tadi di jalan terjadi sesuatu Sehun-ah?" Tanya Tao. Pasalnya dia mendengar suara tabrakan sebelum Sehun menutup teleponnya.

"Sedikit" Ucap Sehun sambil melonggarkan dasinya yang terasa mencekik.

"Kau ingin makan sesuatu Sehun-ah?" Tanya Tao.

"Aku datang memang untuk makan" Jawab Sehun menampilkan smirknya.

"Sehun-ah! Aku serius" Seketika wajah Tao memerah dan menekuk sebal.

Sehun pun langsung merengkuh Tao ke dalam dekapannya. Sehun benar-benar sangat menyayangi _namja_ ini. Dia selalu ada di saat Sehun sedang berada di dasar yang paling terpuruk di hidupnya. Tak peduli apa kata orang tentang orientasinya, yang Sehun tahu dia menyayangi Tao. Bukankah semua orang berhak merasakan perasaan yang bernama cinta? Karena cinta bisa muncul tanpa engkau sadari dengan siapa?.

Sedangkan Zizi tetap menekuk wajahnya. Sehunbpun mendaratkan cium kilat di bibir merah _Pan Zizi_ -nya ini dan langsung menggendongnya ala _bridal style_.

Terdengar suara pekikan kecil dari Zizi.

"Kita langsung saja aku sudah lapar" Ucap Sehun. Tak ada lagi Sehun yang arogan bila sudah bersama _Pan Zizi_ -nya, yang ada Sehun yang jahil dan mesum. Dengan tak sabar Sehun memagut bibir Tao. Sedangkan Tao dengan naluriah memeluk leher Sehun dan mulai membalas lumatan tersebut.

Sesampainya di kamar, Sehun langsung meletakan Tao dengan lembut di atas ranjang sambil tangan bergerak menyusup ke balik kaos yang di gunakan Tao dan menekan lembut _nipple_ yang tersembunyi itu.

Tao pun tak tinggal diam, dia juga melepaskan satu persatu kancing kemeja Sehun dengan perlahan.

 _Drtt.. Drtt.._

Suara ponsel tak Sehun hiraukan. Dia terus memagut bibir lembut milik _namja_ bermata _panda_ tersebut.

 _Drtt.. Drtt.._

Seketika Sehun menggeram kesal dengan siapa pun yang mengganggu waktunya bersama _namja_ bermata panda ini. Dia melepaskan Tao yang sepertinya terengah-engah karena perlakuannya.

 _"Pulang sekarang ada hal yang penting yang harus di bicarakan"_ Perintah orang di sana tanpa terbantahkan.

"Hm. Aku akan pulang, _Samchon_." Jawab Sehun.

Tao yang tadinya berbaring langsung duduk di ranjangnya menatap sedih ke arah Sehun.

"Kau akan pulang Sehun-ah?" Tanyanya.

" _Samchon_ , memintaku pulang" Ucap Sehun sambil mengancingi kembali kemejanya yang sempat di buka oleh Tao. Berjalan ke arah _namjanya_ yang menampilkan raut sedih.

Menunduk sedikit dan mengecup lembut bibir _namja_ tersebut.

"Aku akan menghubungimu" Ucap Sehun langsung meninggalkan Tao.

.

.

.

Ketika sampai ke rumah pamanya, Sehun langsung menuju ke ruangan kerja pamannya. Dia sangat tau kebiasaan _namja_ berusia 40-an tersebut.

 **TokTokTok**

"Masuk" Ucap suara dari dalam ruangan itu.

Sehun langsung masuk dan duduk di sofa yang di sediakan ruangan tersebut.

"Bagaimana menurutmu _yeoja_ artis itu?" Tanya Oh Donghae tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari layar komputer yang menyala.

"Biasa saja" Ucap Sehun datar. Baginya tak ada yang lebih cantik dan manis selain Pan Zizi-nya itu.

"Kau tahu.." Ucap Donghae mencoba mencari perhatian Sehun "Dia adalah _yeoja_ yang paling di minati di Korea ini. Bukan karena fisiknya saja yang sempurna tapi hatinya juga sangat lembut" Tambah Donghae.

"Dia adalah anak rekan bisnis _Samchon_ sejak dulu. _Samchon_ sangat menginginkannya sebagai pendamping hidupmu kelak Sehun" Sehun hanya diam tak berbicara hal apa pun dia terus berpikir, bila ini _Imchon_ -nya yang menelepon seperti tadi siang, mungkin Sehun akan sangat dengan lantang menyuarakan ke tidak sukaannya atas perjodohan bisnis yang konyol ini. Tapi ini _Samchon-nya_.

"Aku sudah mulai tua Sehun. Aku tak bisa terus mengawasimu dan merawatmu. Kau juga sekarang telah dewasa dan pantas untuk menikah. Umurmu juga sudah matang" Tambah Donghae.

" _Samchon_ yakin, dia pasangan yang sangat cocok untukmu" Jelas Donghae.

Sehun terus diam, dalam pikirannya hanya ada Tao yang akan menjadi pendampingnya dan menemaninya hingga menua.

"Kau bisa memikirkannya dulu Sehun. _Samchon_ tak ingin memaksamu" Ucap Donghae sambil menepuk punggung Sehun "Istirahatlah di sni. Sudah terlalu larut untukmu pulang ke apartemen" Ucap Donghae sambil duduk kembali dan memeriksa beberapa berkas.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi _Samchon_ " Ucap Sehun sambil membungkuk.

" _Samchon_ juga yakin gosip yang beredar di luar tentang dirimu itu tidak benar. _Samchon_ percaya kepadamu Sehun"

Sehun mendengar dengan jelas suara pamannya yang mengalun ditelinganya. Bagaimana bila itu memang benar? Bahwa Sehun sudah memiliki kekasih tapi seorang pria? Apa pun caranya Sehun akan tetap mempertahankan hubungannya bersama Tao.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Luhan bangun dengan wajah yang lebih cerah. Dia tersenyum sambil membuka jendela kamarnya. Membereskan tempat tidur, dan pergi mandi, sesekali Luhan bersenandung dengan lagu favoritnya.

Luhan turun ke meja makan mendapati _Baba_ dan _Mama_ -nya yang sudah ada di sana. _Baba_ -nya yang sedang membaca koran dan _Mama_ -nya yang sibuk menata peralatan makan di bantu oleh _maid_.

Baba dan Mamanya tak tinggal di Korea melainkan di China. Biasanya _Baba_ dan _Mama_ -nya ke Korea itu karena urusan bisnis. Luhan tak terlalu mengerti, bagi Luhan bisnis itu tak bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri. Maka dari itu dia memutuskan untuk menjadi artis. Artis dengan label dirinya sendiri.

"Kau tahu Lu, _Baba_ dan _Mama_ sudah tidak muda lagi dan kami ingin melihat kau segera menikah" Ucap _Baba_ -nya sambil memotong roti setelah meletakan koran yang dia baca ke sisi meja yang lain.

"Menikah?" Tanya Luhan lembut. "Tapi aku belum punya seseorang yang spesial _Baba_ " Ucap Luhan. Sekarang dihatinya tak ada seseorang, namun dulu hatinya pernah dimiliki seseorang. Dan seseorang itulah yang membuatnya bertekat keras untuk menjadi seorang artis seperti _namja_ itu.

"Kalau kau mau Baba dan Mama telah memilihkan seseorang untukmu" Ucap Baba Luhan masih dengan intonasi yang serius.

"Memilihkan seseorang siapa?" Dengan tak sopannya Baekhyun yang baru datang langsung bertanya. Duduk disalah satu kursi dan sarapan bersama keluarga Xi. Tapi tak apa Baekhyun sangat akrab dengan kedua orang tua Luhan.

"Calon suami Baeki" Ucap Mama Luhan dengan senyum yang tak menghilang dari wajahnya.

"Apa!" Seketika Baekhyun yang baru mau meminum-minumannya langsung dia letakan kembali di atas meja.

"Tak apa Baek _Eonni_ " Ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum.

"Kau akan segera menikah Lu, kau tega sekali menikah lebih dulu dari pada aku. Padahal kan aku lebih tua darimu" Ucap Baekhyun sedikit cemberut. Dia yang sudah 23 Tahun saja belum menikah, bagaimana bisa Luhan yang baru berusia 21 tahun mendahuluinya?.

"Aku yakin Baba dan Mama memilihkan calon suami yang baik untukku" Ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum.

Semoga kau terus memeggang kata-katamu itu Luhan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle: Gay VS Actress**

 **Author: HHS Hyuuga L**

 **.**

 **Cast: Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan**

 **Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun**

 **Kris Wu, Huang Zitao**

 **.**

 **Pair: HunHan**

 **Warning: GS For Uke, Kecuali Tao. TYPO**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Semua Cast Bukan Milik L, Tapi Cerita Milik L**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan dan Baekhyun sedang berada di ruang _makeup_ Luhan untuk menjalani drama yang di perankannya bersama Kai. Seketika Baekhyun memekik tak percaya dengan berita yang ada di majalah ternama salah satu Korea tersebut.

"Ya ampun! Ini sungguh sulit untuk di percaya." Ucap Baekhyun tampak prihatin.

" _Eonni_ , ada apa?" Tanya Luhan kepada Baekhyun melalui cermin yang menghubungkan mereka. "Apakah ada sesuatu yang buruk?" Tambah Luhan lagi.

"Kau pasti tak akan percaya Lu dengan berita bodoh ini. Aku tak yakin dengan semua omong kosong yang ada di berita ini. Mereka pasti hanya ingin menjatuhkan pamor perusahaan terbesar di Korea. Tapi kalau itu benar bagaimana?" Jelas Baekhyun panjang lebar.

"Memang ada apa?" Tanya Luhan. Setelah penata _makeup_ itu selesai memoles wajahnya yang memang sudah cantik menjadi semakin cantik. Luhan langsung berbalik dan berjalan ke arah Baekhyun yang duduk di sofa ruangan tersebut.

Baekhyun langsung menyerahkan majalah tersebut kepada Luhan. Ketika Luhan menerima majalah tersebut yang dia lihat adalah gambar seorang _namja_ dengan wajah khas yang dingin serta mata yang menusuk tajam dengan judul yang mampu membuat mata Luhan membola seketika.

" _Gay_?" Tanya Luhan entah kepada siapa.

Luhan terus membaca kata demi kata yang di muat dalam majalah tersebut.

"Aku sempat terpesona dengannya semalam Lu, aku sungguh tak menyangka _namja_ yang tampan sepertinya ternyata seperti itu." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Oh Sehun." Luhan bermonolog. "Bukankah dia _namja_ yang mobilnya kita tabrak semalam _Eonni_?" Tanya Luhan.

" _Ne_ Lu. Aku sudah terlanjur membuat janji dengannya akan mendatangi kantornya untuk mengucapkan permintaan maaf dan menyerahkan uang ganti rugi siang ini. Tapi sekarang lebih baik kita suruh orang lain saja yang menyerahkannya Lu. Ini sanggat menjijikkan bagiku." Jelas Baekhyun dengan ekspresi yang sangat langkah, antara menyesal dan ingin muntah.

"Tak boleh begitu _Eonni_!" Ucap Luhan. "Kita salah dan kita harus meminta maaf." Jelas Luhan "Tak seharusnya kita mempercayai apa yang ada di dalam majalah tersebut. Mungkin saja mereka hanya ingin menjatuhkan namja tersebut beserta perusahaannyakah?" Tanya Luhan.

"Bagaimana kalau dia benar-benar seorang _gay_?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Kita bisa berbuat apa? Itu kan pilihannya. Pasti ada alasan mengapa dia jadi seperti itu lagi pula dia bisa saja berubah kalau dia mau." Jelas Luhan santai.

"Kau selalu memandang hal dari sisi yang baik." Baekhyun mencibir Luhan, sedangkan Luhan hanya tertawa renyah. "Kau tahu Lu, kejahatan itu lebih banyak dari pada kebaikan. Bisa-bisa orang memanfaatkan kebaikanmu" Ceramah Baekhyun.

Dan Luhan masih terus tertawa "Asalkan itu bisa membuat orang lain bahagia aku tak apa _Eonni_." Ucap Luhan tak serius dan tertawa.

"Kau ini!" Baekhyun mengeram sedikit. Dan mereka malah tertawa setelahnya.

.

.

.

" _Mian_ aku membatalkan jadwal kita siang ini." Ucap Sehun sedikit lemah.

 _"Tak apa. Aku mengerti kesibukanmu Sehun-ah" Ucap Tao._

"Kau selalu mengerti aku, PanZi." Ucap Sehun sedikit menarik sudut di bibirnya.

 _"Karena aku mencintaimu Tuan Oh yang arogan." Ucap Tao sedikit bergurau._ Sehun yang mendengarnya makin menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya. _"Baiklah kalau Tuan Oh masih punya banyak kesibukan dengan pacarmu yang menumpuk itu, aku tak akan mengganggu. Jangan lupa hubungi aku bila sudah tidak sibuk. Saranghae, Tuan Oh." Ucap Tao dengan suara agak manja._

" _Nado._ " Ucap Sehun dingin dan menutup teleponnya. Sehun meletakan teleponnya di atas meja di ruangan kantornya. Setelah semalam berbincang dengan pamanya. Sehun terus berpikir bagaimana agar tak bisa menikahi _yeoja_ pilihan itu, serta hubungannya bersama Tao tetap terjaga dan juga tak mengecewakan Pamannya. Kesimpulannya dia akan membuat _yeoja_ itu menyesal bila dia menyetujui perjodohan konyol ini. Bila _yeoja_ itu tak setuju, mungkin ada alasan bagi Sehun untuk menghindar dan mungkin Sehun akan mencoba memperkenalkan Tao kepada keluarganya. Meski Tao selalu bersikeras tak mau di kenalkan dengan alasan yang menurut Sehun terdengar konyol, karena dia malu dan belum siap. Jadi kapan Tao akan siap?

.

.

.

" _Yeobo_ , apa kau yakin Sehun akan menerima perjodohan ini begitu saja?" Tanya Oh Eunhyuk kepada suaminya Oh Donghae. Mereka sedang berada di kantin perusahaan berbincang dan makan siang di sana.

"Kau tenang saja. Bocah itu tak pernah menolak permintaanku." Ucap Donghae tenang sambil terus memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Aku benar-benar sangat menyukai Lulu, _Yeobo_. Dia sangat cantik aku yakin kami pasti bisa menghabiskan waktu berlama-lama di tempat _spa_ , salon ataupun berbelanja. Ah menyenangkannya." Ucap Eunhyuk tampak antusias. "Aku juga sudah bosan di keliling oleh _namja-namja_ berwajah sama seperti kalian." Hilang sudah suara antusias dari Eunhyuk.

Pasalnya suaminya; Oh Donghae, keponakannya; Oh Sehun serta anaknya; Oh Kyuhyun berwajah sama. Wajah yang tak menampilkan gairah apa pun dalam hidup. Seolah seperti air yang mengalir tenang dan tak terbaca. Sejak dulu Eunhyuk selalu menginginkan anak perempuan tapi mungkin sang kuasa belum mempercayakannya pasca keguguran di usia 4 bulan beberapa tahun yang lalu. Tapi Eunhyuk sudah mengikhlaskan hal itu bila, Luhan bisa menjadi keponakannya, pasti akan sangat menyenangkan.

"Pokoknya apa pun yang terjadi Lulu harus jadi bagian dari keluarga Oh!" Tambah Eunhyuk.

"Kau tak bisa bilang begitu, Yeobo. Kita juga belum tahu apakah keluarga Xi menyetujui ini? bisa jadi Luhan keberatan bila dilihat dari umurnya yang masih sangat belia serta kariernya yang masih sangat baik." Jelas Donghae.

"Aku tidak mau, Lulu harus jadi bagian keluarga Oh, TITIK!" Tegas Eunhyuk. _Kau tahu? Semua yeoja itu sama, keras kepala dan selalu ingin apa yang dia harapkan terkabul tanpa peduli bagaimanapun mendapatkannya._

"Nanti aku kan menghubungi direktur Xi, kita bisa mengadakan makan malam bersama." Ucap Donghae. Karena bila istrinya sedang mogok bicara, rumah pun bagaikan neraka lantai bawah.

"Kalau begitu hubungi dia sekarang!" Perintah Eunhyuk. _'Yeoja selalu ingin semua hal dengan sangat cepat'_ pikir Donghae. Diapun langsung mengeluarkan HP-nya dan mencari kontak Xi Zhoumi. Dia langsung menekan untuk memanggil, lama tak ada jawaban yang terdengar hanya bunyi _'Tuuut'_ berulang-ulang.

" _Yeoboseyo._ " Ucap suara di seberang sana.

"Ah, apa aku mengganggumu, Zhoumi?" Tanya Donghae basa-basi.

"Tidak juga. Apakah ada hal yang penting sampai-sampai kau harus menghubungiku di waktu jam makan siang?" Tanya Zhoumi santai.

Eunhyuk mendengarkan dengan saksama apa saja yang mereka bicarakan. Terlalu banyak basa-basi pikir Eunhyuk.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam sekeluarga. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Donghae.

"Kau beritahu saja tempatnya kami akan datang." Balas Zhoumi.

"Baiklah aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti." Ucap Donghae. "Kalu begitu maaf bila mengganggu jam makan siangmu." Ucap Donghae.

"Tak masalah. Bukankah sebentar lagi kita akan menjadi keluarga." Ucap Zhoumi santai.

"Ah kau benar. Apa anakmu menyetujuinya?" Tanya Donghae.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir dia anak yang penurut." Bangga Zhoumi.

"Aku yakin dia pasti sangat cocok mengurus keponakanku." Ucap Donghae.

"Ya kau benar. Maaf aku harus segera menutup panggilannya. Aku harap kau mengerti, Donghae." Jelas Zhoumi.

"Tak masalah aku mengerti kesibukanmu Zhoumi" Ucap Donghae sambil tersenyum.

Donghae dan Zhoumi adalah teman di Universitas, mereka tak pernah menyangka akan bertemu lagi di generasi yang berbeda seperti sekarang. Perkenalan dimasa kuliah yang sebenarnya sanggat konyol karena memperebutkan seorang _yeoja_ yang ternyata tak memilih siapa pun di antara mereka berdua. Sejak saat itu mereka memutuskan untuk menjalin sebuah pertemanan hingga sekarang.

"Apa katanya? Kapan kita akan bertemu dengan Lulu? Aku sudah tidak sabar."

Setelah selesai menutup panggilan tersebut, Donghae langsung di sambut dengan berbondong pertanyaan dari istri cantiknya ini.

"Sabarlah. Aku akan menyesuaikan jadwal mereka, dan kita akan segera bertemu dengan idolamu itu." Ternyata Eunhyuk adalah _fans_ dari seorang Xi Luhan pantas saja dia sanggat bersemangat menyambut Luhan sebagai anggota keluarganya.

.

.

.

Di lain tempat Baekhyun dan Luhan sedang berada di dalam _lobby_ sebuah perusahaan. Sesuai janji yang telah di buat Baekhyun dan Luhan akan berkunjung ke perusahaan Sehun sebagai ungkapan permohonan maaf akibat tabrakan mobil waktu itu.

Setelah dari resepsionis untuk menanyakan ruangan Direktur mereka langsung menuju sebuah lift yang langsung menghubungkan mereka ke lantai sang direktur utama. Mereka langsung menekan angka 20 untuk menuju ke lantai tersebut.

.

.

.

 **TokTokTok**

"Masuk." Ucap Sehun.

"Permisi Direktur Oh, Anda kedatangan tamu." Ucap Suho.

"Baik kau suruh dia ke ruangan biasa." Ucap Sehun dingin. Suho pun membungkuk sedikit dan langsung keluar menjalankan perintah atasannya.

Sehun pun langsung berdiri dari singgasana besarnya menuju ke ruangan yang di maksud. Masuk dan menemukan seorang _namja_ di ruangan itu.

"Kapan kau ke Korea, _Hyung_? Tanya Sehun langsung.

"Apa kabarmu Tuan yang arogan?" Ucap _namja_ bertelinga besar tersebut dan langsung berdiri menyambut uluran tangan sahabatnya ini.

"Kau masih belum berubah." Ucap Sehun.

"Dan kau sendiri masih sama saja." Jawab Chanyeol.

.

.

.

"Aduh Lu!" Panggil Baekhyun. Sehingga membuat Luhan pun menoleh ke arah Baekhyun.

Dan di saat itulah Sehun melewati mereka tanpa mereka berdua ataupun Sehun ketahui. Takdir seolah masih ingin bermain dengan mereka berdua sehingga belum mengizinkan mereka untuk bertemu.

"Ada apa _Eonni_?" Tanya Luhan.

"Perutku tiba-tiba sakit. Aku rasa, aku ingin ke toilet sebentar. Kau dahulu saja menuju ke ruangannya, aku akan menyusul." Jelas Baekhyun.

"Tak perlu aku temani, _Eonni_?" Tanya Luhan cemas.

"Tak perlu. Aku akan lekas kembali." Ucap Baekhyun langsung berjalan menuju petunjuk ke arah toilet.

Luhan masih terpaku di tempatnya dan menatap punggung Baekhyun. Luhan melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ke meja sekretaris direktur.

"Permisi, maaf mengganggu." Ucap Luhan sopan.

Seketika Suho pun mengangkat kepalanya dari layar komputer yang menyalah dan memekik sedikit heboh.

"Bukankah kau Xi Luhan?" Suara Suho mampu membuat orang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu pun melihat ke arahnya.

Luhan pun menaikkan kaca matanya lagi untuk menutupi wajahnya.

"Bisakah kau pelankan suaramu. Aku ada urusan sebentar dengan Direkturmu, apakah dia ada?" Tanya Luhan sopan. Luhan melirik dari ekor matanya semua orang tampak melihatikannya terus menurus. Menerkah-terkah, apakah benar itu Xi Luhan dan berbagai perkataan yang lain.

"Bolehkah aku minta tanda tanganmu? Istriku sedang hamil anak kedua kami dan dia sangat mengidolakan dirimu." Jelas Suho sambil memberikan buku serta pena ke arah sang artis.

"Benarkah dia sedang hamil?" Tanya Luhan antusias serta senyum yang mengembang di bibirnya, menambah kecantikan bagi orang yang memandangnya. Luhan pun langsung menggoreskan tanda tangannya di atas kertas tersebut.

"Siapa nama istrimu? Aku akan menuliskan pesan singkat untuknya." Tanya Luhan dengan senyum manisnya.

"Benarkah?" Suho tampak tak percaya.

"Lay. Namanya Kim Lay" Jawab Suho tak sabaran.

"Ah baiklah." Ucap Luhan sambil menuliskan pesan untuk calon _Eomma_ bernama Lay tersebut.

"Ini." Luhan menyerahkan kertas tadi kepada Suho.

" _Aigooo_ ..., aku mendapatkan tanda tangan Xi Luhan untukmu, Yeobo!" Teriak Suho dengan senangnya.

Teriakan tersebut membuat karyawan yang lain langsung bergegas untuk melihat lebih dekat sosok Xi Luhan. Ada yang sibuk berfoto dan minta tanda tangan, yang beruntung mungkin bisa mendapatkan pesan juga seperti Istri Suho. Kantor tersebut mendadak ramai seketika, banyak yang berebut mengantari bertemu Luhan dan berita itu langsung tersebar di divisi dan lantai lain.

Baekhyun yang baru selesai melakukan panggilan alamnya tampak terkejut melihat kerumunan orang yang terus berdatangan dari arah lift _'Apakah terjadi kebakaran?'_ Fikir Baekhyun. Seketika Baekhyun baru sadar dan berteriak.

"Ya ampun Lulu!" Ucap Baekhyun histeris.

.

.

.

"Apakah terjadi sesuatu di kantormu, Sehun?" Tanya Chanyeol. Pasalnya sejak tadi terus terdengar kegaduhan yang cukup menarik perhatian Chanyeol.

"Aku rasa tidak, _Hyung_." Jawab Sehun santai. "Pegawaiku sangat mengerti bahwa aku tak terlalu suka dengan sesuatu yang bising." Sehun membenarkan ucapannya.

"Aku rasa kita perlu memastikannya." Chanyeol pun berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan membuka pintu secara perlahan. Seketika mereka langsung disambut oleh kerumunan orang yang seolah sedang mengejar sesuatu.

Sehun mengernyit tak suka dan Chanyeol yang tampak kebingungan melihat tempat yang berisi lautan manusia.

"Apakah ada artis yang tersasar ke kantormu, Sehun?" Tanya Chanyeol konyol.

Sehun diam dan berjalan menuju kearah kerumunan tersebut dan Chanyeol yang mengekor di belakangnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Pertanyaan simpel itu mampu membuat semua orang yang ada di sana diam seolah tak terjadi apa pun.

"Tolong ada yang bisa menjelaskan?" Tanya Sehun. "Suho?" Panggil Sehun.

Suho pun menelan liurnya dengan susah payah.

"Anu ..., Direktur..." Jelas Suho secara terbata-bata.

"Apa yang kalian tunggu! Cepat bubar!" Teriak Sehun.

Semua orang telah bubar dan tak ada yang tersisa. Mereka lebih memilih langsung membubarkan diri dari pada mendapatkan amukan gratis dari sang direktur.

.

.

.

"Kau benar-benar gila Lu." Omelan pembuka dari Baekhyun.

" _Eonni_ , aku sangat senang saat dia bilang Istrinya menggandung dan sanggat mengidolakan diriku." Pembelaan Luhan pun di mulai juga.

"Mengakibatkan kau hampir mati kehabisan nafas?" Cerca Baekhyun.

Untung saja Baekhyun cepat datang dan langsung menyerahkan surat serta permohonan maaf ke meja sekretaris Sehun dan langsung membawa kabur Luhan. Bila tidak, mungkin entah apa yang akan terjadi nanti?

Luhan pun hanya tersenyum dengan manisnya bagaikan seorang bocah yang diomeli oleh orang tuanya.

.

.

.

"Siapa kau bilang?" Tanya Sehun mengernyit.

"Xi Luhan, Direktur" Jawab Suho takut-takut.

"Wow, ada hubungan apa kau dengan Xi Luhan, Sehun?" Tanya Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang menetap di Jepang pun mengetahui seorang Xi Luhan. _Karir_ Luhan memang tak bisa di pandang sebelah mata.

Pertanyaan Chanyeol langsung di jawab dengan delikan mematikan dari Sehun, namun delikan itu hanya mampu membuat tawa semakin mengembang di wajah Chanyeol.

"Kau boleh keluar." Ucap Sehun.

"Sebelum mereka pergi mereka menitipkan ini, Direktur." Suho menyerahkan sebuah map ke atas meja Sehun. "Saya permisi." Suho membungkuk ke arah Sehun dan juga Chanyeol.

"Aku tak tahu kalau traumamu terhadap _yeoja_ sudah menghilang. Aku pikir kau masih berpacaran dengan _namja_ Panda itu?" Chanyeol membuka percakapan ketika Suho keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Sehun tak terlalu memedulikan apa yang Chanyeol ucapkan. Dia langsung membuka map itu, mengernyit saat tahu didalam-nya ada uang dan juga.., surat.

"Surat apa itu? Apakah surat cinta?" Humor Chanyeol.

Sehun hanya memutar malas bola matanya. Membuka surat tersebut dan menemukan tulisan tangan yang rapi tertera di sana. Yang menarik dari tulisan itu ada 2 hal; yang pertama mobil yang menabraknya semalam adalah mobil Luhan, dan yang kedua nama Xi Luhan yang tertera di penghujung surat tersebut. Sehun tak ingat ada Luhan di sana? dia hanya ingat _yeoja_ _bereyeliner_ tebal yang terus menatapnya tiada henti. Seketika Sehun teringat _yeoja_ yang membelakanginya. _'Ah, apakah dunia ini terlalu sempit?'_ pikir Sehun.

.

.

.

Makan malam keluarga kali ini di adakan di salah satu restoran hotel ternama di daerah Gangnam.

Oh Donghae duduk di dampingi sang istri Oh Eunhyuk yang tiada henti-hentinya memandang ke arah Luhan dengan senyum manisnya. Berseberangan dengan keluarga Oh. Xi Zhoumi duduk menghadap Oh Donghae, di sebelahnya juga istrinya Xi Hangeng dan di samping Xi Hangeng anak mereka Xi Luhan yang sangat manis dengan _Dress_ biasanya namun tak menutupi kecantikannya. Biasanya seorang artis akan memakai sesuatu hal yang bertemakan 'Glamor' ke mana pun mereka pergi. Namun tidak bagi Luhan. Dia tetap sederhana namun bagaikan putri dengan hati sederhananya itu.

" _Aigoo_ , Kau sangat cantik Lu." Tak henti-hentinya Eunhyuk melemparkan pujian kepada Luhan yang wajahnya sudah memerah sejak tadi karena selalu di puji terus menerus oleh perempuan yang mungkin semur dengan _Mama_ nya.

Hanya ada pembicaraan ringan di antara mereka. Sambil menunggu kedatangan Sehun. Donghae serta Eunhyuk yang berbincang pasal bisnis. Dan Eunhyuk serta Hangeng berbicara seputar arisan, dan terkadang Eunhyuk menanyakan seputar kegiatan Luhan.

"Maaf aku terlambat." Suara seorang _namja_ terdengar dan mengalihkan semua orang-orang yang ada di sana. Luhan langsung berbalik dan menatap Sehun dengan setelan jas kantornya yang masih rapi.

 _'Apakah benar dia calon suamiku?'_ Tanya Luhan didalam hati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tittle: Gay VS Actress**

 **Author: HHS Hyuuga L**

 **.**

 **Cast: Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan**

 **Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun**

 **Kris Wu, Huang Zitao**

 **.**

 **Pair: HunHan**

 **Warning: GS For Uke, Kecuali Tao. TYPO**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Semua Cast Bukan Milik L, Tapi Cerita Milik L**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Zi, Sudah berapa kali ku katakan. Ini tak seperti yang kau pikirkan" Tegas Sehun. Pasalnya sudah dari berjam-jam yang lalu dia meyakini dan menjelaskan pada kekasih hatinya tentang berita bodoh yang di sebarkan oleh _Paparazi_ akibat kehebohan yang di sebabkan oleh kedatangan Luhan ke kantornya siang tadi. Padahal Sehun berencana pulang cepat untuk bermanja-manja dengan Panda besarnya ini. Namun harapan tinggal harapan bila sang pujaan hati masih mengeluarkan jurus merajuknya.

Tao terus memeriksa ponsel milik Sehun. Dia yakin pasti ada sesuatu hal yang di sembunyikan berkaitan dengan artis cantik yang datang ke kantor kekasihnya ini. Instingnya tak pernah meleset. Siang itu ketika Tao sedang duduk di ruang kerjanya di kafe yang dia miliki, membuka TV dan menemukan berita mengejutkan dengan judul besar

 **"Hubungan tersembunyi antara Direktur Oh dengan aktris cantik Xi Luhan."**

Siapa yang tidak marah ketika mengetahui kekasihmu sendiri yang di gosipkan berpacaran dengan orang lain sedangkan hubungan kalian baik-baik saja. Maka akan muncul banyak sekali spekulasi yang menjurus 'Pasanganmu Berselingkuh'.

"Zi?" Panggil Sehun. Tao tetap pada dirinya yang membelakangi Sehun sambil terus mencari bukti-bukti mengenai artis yang identik dengan Rusa tersebut.

Sehun mendengus kasar melihat Tao tak juga memedulikannya. "Kau tak akan menemukan hal apa pun. Jadi cepat kembalikan ponselku." Ucap Sehun datar. Pastinya masih belum dihiraukan oleh si Panda.

"Ya kau benar Sehun-ah. Aku memang tak akan menemukan apa pun ..."

Sehun tersenyum mendengar penuturan Tao. Namun seketika dia mendatarkan kembali ekspresinya.

"... Karena kau sangat ahli menyimpannya." Ucap Tao sambil menyerahkan ponsel itu kembali kepada pemiliknya. Tao segera menuju kamar meninggalkan Sehun yang masih terduduk di sofa ruang tamu.

Sehun memijit pelipisnya yang berdenyut, mengambil ponsel tersebut meletakan ke dalam saku celananya dan segera menyusul Tao masuk ke dalam kamar.

Di sana dia melihat Tao yang bergelung dengan selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, meringkuk bagaikan kedinginan. Sehun ikut naik dan berbaring menatap punggung Tao yang membelakanginya.

"Zi, kau tak percaya padaku?" Tanya Sehun sambil mengelus rambut Tao.

"Jangan ganggu aku! Kau berselingkuh!" Ucap Tao kesal.

Sehun pun langsung mendekat dan memeluk Tao dari belakang. Sedikit tersenyum Tao yang cemburu adalah hal yang sangat langkah baginya. Biasanya Tao akan cemburu bila seseorang yang mendekati Sehun itu pasti jauh lebih darinya. Mungkin bisa di bilang Tao merasa artis bernama Luhan itu sangat lebih darinya. Tentu saja Tao berpikir seperti itu, Luhan sangat sempurna bagi Tao. Cantik dan manis dalam satu paket.

"Aku selalu suka ketika kau cemburu Zi." Ucap Sehun sambil mengeratkan pelukan di perut Tao.

Tao mendengus dan membalik tubuhnya menghadap ke arah Sehun yang sekarang sedang menatapnya. Menatap kesal ke arah Sehun dan langsung memeluk leher Sehun yang terpampang di depannya.

"Aku takut kehilanganmu Sehun-ah." Ucap Tao sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Kau tahu aku, Zi. Aku tak mungkin meninggalkanmu." Balas Sehun dan mulai membalas pelukan Tao.

Tao melonggarkan sedikit pelukannya dan menatap ke arah Sehun. "Kau serius kan, tak ada hubungan apa pun dengannya Sehun-ah?" Tanya Tao meyakinkan dirinya sekali lagi.

"Kau ingin aku membuktikan hal apa agar kau percaya Zi?" Tanya Sehun sambil mengelus rambut Tao yang sepertinya sudah memanjang dan poninya yang sudah menghalangi pandangan matanya sendiri.

"Baiklah aku akan percaya. Tapi cium aku agar aku yakin." Ucap Tao sambil sedikit tersipu.

Sehun tersenyum hangat dengan permintaan malu-malu yang di lontarkan oleh Tao. Tak perlu diminta pun, Sehun pasti akan selalu menciumnya kapan pun di saat ada kesempatan.

" _Wae_? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" Tanya Tao dengan wajah yang semakin memerah.

" _Ani_." Ucap Sehun sambil mengusap bibir bawah Tao yang sedang mengerucut lucu, seperti memintanya untuk segera menciumnya dan membuat itu berubah membengkak.

Perlahan demi perlahan jarak di antara mereka semakin terkikis. Hembus nafas masing-masing pun seperti beradu satu sama lain. Hingga...

 _Drtt..Drtt.._

Pertemuan antara dua belah bibir itu pun tertunda. Sehun menggeram sedikit mendengar suara ponselnya yang berbunyi. Seharusnya dia tinggalkan saja ponsel sialan ini di ruang tamu.

Tao pun sedikit cemberut saat tahu ada yang menghalangi kegiatan mereka.

 _"Kau tak melupakan sesuatu kan?"_ Suara di seberang sana terdengar datar namun mengandung arti.

" _Ne, Samchon_." Jawab Sehun dan langsung meletakan ponsel tersebut setelah terdengar bunyi _tutt..tutt_ di seberang sana. Keluarga Oh bukanlah orang yang suka berbasa-basi dalam suatu hal.

"Kau akan meninggalkan aku lagi Sehun-ah?" Tanya Tao semakin cemberut.

Sehun menarik sedikit sudut bibirnya dan mengecup perlahan bibir yang tertunda tadi, melumatnya sedikit dan melepaskannya. Mengelus rambut Tao dan memperhatikan wajah Tao yang memerah.

"Aku akan bermalam disini." Ucap Sehun sambil bangun dari ranjang empuk yang telah akrab dengannya selama beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Tao pun ikut bangun dan mengantar Sehun sampai batas pintu apartemen. Menyerahkan tas kerja Sehun sambil tersenyum. Sehun mengambil tas yang Tao serahkan dan mengecup kening Tao sebagai ucapan terima kasih.

"Kau harus pulang nanti malam." Tao menegaskan.

"Baiklah Nyonya Oh yang cemburuan." Ucap Sehun sedikit tersenyum. "Kalau begitu tunggu aku di ranjang." Ucap Sehun sambil menampilkan _smirk_.

Tao pun langsung menutup pintunya sedikit kesal dan tersipu. Sehun tak pernah berubah tetap romantis dan perhatian hanya kepadanya seorang. Orang lain mungkin akan tertipu dengan _poker face_ andalannya, namun Tao tidak. Tao adalah belahan jiwa Sehun dan Sehun adalah belahan jiwanya.

 **Gay VS Actress**

 **HHS Hyuuga L**

Sehun memasuki _Ballroom_ hotel terkenal tersebut menuju arah restoran tempat pertemuan itu di laksanakan. Berjalan dengan penuh kearoganan dari gen Oh yang mengalir di darahnya.

Sehun melihat sekeliling dan menemukan meja yang telah berisi _Samchon_ dan _Imchon_ -nya, serta sepasang Suami-Istri, mungkin-pikir Sehun. Dan juga, Sehun menyeringai melihat punggung _yeoja_ berambut madu yang sekarang membelakanginya-Luhan.

"Maaf aku terlambat." Ucap Sehun. Semua orang yang ada di meja langsung menatap ke arah Sehun. Sehun sedikit menaikkan alisnya melihat _yeoja_ muda itu terbengong menatapnya tanpa berkedip. _'Dasar wanita bodoh'_ Ucap Sehun di dalam hati.

Tanpa di suruh pun, Sehun langsung mendudukkan dirinya di samping _Imchon_ -nya, yang pastinya berhadapan langsung dengan Luhan yang terus menatapnya seperti seorang idiot.

"Kita langsung pesan makanan saja." Kalimat pembuka yang di ucapkan oleh Donghae.

Setelah menunggu sekitar 15 menit makanan datang dan mereka menyantap makanan dengan hikmat.

"Apa saja kegiatanmu selain di dunia _entertain_ Luhan?" Donghae bertanya kepada Luhan sekaligus membuka percakapan.

"Hanya kursus memasak, Ahjussi." Jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum.

"Wah benarkah?" Eunhyuk ikut berbicara "Kalau begitu nanti kita bisa masak bersama-sama, Luhan." Eunhyuk bersifat antusias " _Ahjumma_ ingin sekali memiliki anak perempuan tapi apa mau di kata, _Ahjumma_ malah di kelilingi oleh mereka." Ucap Eunhyuk sambil melirik malas ke arah Donghae dan Sehun.

Mereka berdua tetap santai menyantap makanannya tanpa menghiraukan celoteh Eunhyuk. Benar-benar Paman dan Keponakan yang kompak.

Luhan hanya tertawa menanggapinya. Setelahnya segalanya terus berlanjut ke percakapan-percakapan lainnya. Kadang _Baba_ Luhan yang bertanya tentang bisnis kepada Sehun dan kadang Eunhyuk dan Hangeng yang bergosip ria dan tertawa-tawa.

Luhan menatap Sehun sedikit-sedikit, tak berani menatap secara terang-terangan. Pertanyaan seputar _'Benarkah dia calon suamiku? Dia sangat tampan'_ terkadang Luhan juga teringat masalah artikel di majalah yang dia baca waktu itu. _'Aneh sekali bila namja setampan dia menyukai namja juga?'_

"Jadi bagaimana Sehun menurutmu Xi Luhan ini?" Donghae kembali bertanya.

Sehun menyipitkan sedikit matanya dan menjawab "Cantik." dengan sedikit tidak ikhlas. Donghae pun tersenyum mendengar penuturan Sehun. Sedangkan Luhan merona tidak karuan. Eunhyuk dan Hangeng yang tersenyum-senyum bahagia. Eunhyuk yang memang mengidolakan Luhan dan menginginkan anak perempuan. Sedangkan Hangeng yang tak akan melewatkan kesempatan memiliki menantu setampan Oh Sehun. Mungkin setelah ini dia akan mendapatkan cucu yang sangat cantik juga tampan bila Luhan jadi menikah dengan Sehun.

"Luhan sudah menerima perjodohan ini. Lalu apa jawabanmu Sehun?" Terus Donghae.

Sehun menatap tajam ke arah Luhan. Sedangkan Luhan yang memang sudah menunduk tak mengetahui tatapan yang begitu mengintimidasi tersebut. ' _Mengapa yeoja ini menerimanya dasar yeoja kelewat polos.'_

"Ya." Jawab Sehun singkat yang berarti bagus dan membuat Donghae menaikkan sedikit sudut bibirnya.

"Baiklah aku rasa perjumpaan kita sampai di sini saja. Kita akan membahas rencana pernikahan ini nanti." Makan malam itu pun berakhir. Hanya pertemuan antar keluarga Oh dan Xi saja. Sekalian perkenalan antara Sehun serta Luhan.

"Sehun kau antarkan Luhan pulang." Titah Oh Donghae tanpa terbantahkan.

Luhan tentu saja terkejut mendengar hal itu. Sedangkan Sehun, entahlah tak tampak ekspresi apa pun di wajahnya yang datar tersebut

Sehun langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Dan tanpa pamit sedikit pun. Sekali arogan tetap arogan.

"Kau langsung saja ikuti Sehun Luhan. Dia jarang berbicara tapi langsung berbuat." Ucap Donghae berdiri di dampingi Eunhyuk serta Zhoumi dan Hangeng yang juga sudah berdiri.

"Nikmati waktumu Luhan." Eunhyuk tersenyum-senyum menggoda ke arah Luhan.

"Ah, baiklah" Ucap Luhan sedikit memerah di goda oleh Eunhyuk. "Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu." Ucap Luhan sambil membungkuk. Luhan pun mengikuti langkah panjang _namja_ bermarga Oh itu.

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa di lain waktu Donghae" Zhoumi menyodorkan tangannya dan bersalaman. Sedangkan para istri tertawa-tawa dan merencanakan pertemuan selanjutnya untuk membahas tentang pernikahan mereka berdua.

 **Gay VS Actress**

 **HHS Hyuuga L**

Lama terdiam di dalam mobil Sehun dan Sehun masih belum menjalankan mobilnya. Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan risau.

"Kenapa kau menerimanya?" Kalimat pembuka Sehun. "Asal kau tahu saja, aku sudah memiliki orang yang aku sukai dan aku berharap akan menikah dengannya." Tambah Sehun. "Aku pikir, kau _yeoja_ yang pintar dan mungkin akan menolak perjodohan konyol ini, namun aku salah." Sehun menarik sedikit sudut bibirnya menyeringai.

Luhan diam terpaku dan membulatkan matanya mendengar apa yang di jelaskan oleh Sehun. Pasalnya Luhan memang tak mengetahui apa pun. Apalagi Sehun yang sudah memiliki kekasih.

"Asal kau tahu saja ...," Ada jeda di sana. "..., Aku seorang _gay_." Jelas Sehun tanpa merasakan malu sedikit pun membuka aibnya sendiri. "Jadi, aku tak tertarik dengan _yeoja_ sepertimu." Sehun melirik sedikit ke arah Luhan yang makin membulatkan matanya yang cantik itu. "Aku harap kau mengerti ke arah mana pembicaraanku ini, aku hanya ingin kau membatalkan perjodohan ini. Karena aku tak akan mampu menolak hal apa pun yang di minta oleh Pamanku." Jelas Sehun dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya membelah jalan raya yang rami tersebut.

Luhan tetap diam dan tak percaya. _'Jadi Sehun benar-benar seorang gay?'_

 **Gay VS Actress**

 **HHS Hyuuga L**

Beberapa hari setelah pertemuan tersebut, Luhan terus berpikir masalah perjodohannya ini. Luhan benar-benar tak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang.

Menghela nafas berat Luhan menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi di ruang tunggunya. Dia sedang berada di salah satu stasiun TV yang mengadakan acara _Talk Show._

"Lu, kau sudah siap? 10 menit lagi acaranya di mulai." Jelas Baekhyun yang baru saja muncul dari balik pintu.

" _Ne Eonni_." Ucap Luhan sambil mengembangkan senyumnya berusaha menutupi kegelisahannya dari _yeoja_ cerewet tersebut.

"Ayo ceritakan tentang pertemuanmu dengan calon suamimu itu, Lu." Baekhyun merengek ke rah Luhan. Pasalnya Luhan memang tak memberitahunya, mungkin bisa di bilang belum memberi tahunya saja. Ya mungkin Baekhyun sudah mengenalnya, apa lagi itu Oh Sehun yang pasalnya memang sudah terkenal.

" _Eonni_!" Luhan memerah. Pasalnya Luhan malu bila harus membahas hal tersebut. Malu karena Sehun sudah memiliki kekasih dan dia-Luhan, menerima terang-terangan perjodohan tersebut. Bisa di bilang Luhan adalah orang yang tidak di inginkan.

"Ayo lah Lu, aku penasaran. Kau pelit sekali." Baekhyun sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya.

 **TokTokTok**

"Nona Xi acaranya sudah mau di mulai." Ucap salah satu kru. Otomatis menginstruksi tentang apa yang Baekhyun tanyakan dan itu membuat Luhan sedikit lega.

"Kalau begitu aku ke sana dulu, _Eonni._ " Luhan melangkah meninggalkan Baekhyun dan mengikuti kru tersebut.

"Marilah kita sambut Xi Luhan." Suara itu memanggil namanya. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih kepada kru tersebut Luhan langsung menaiki panggung tersebut dan sedikit membungkuk dan melambai kepada penonton yang hadir di studio yang memanggil-manggil namanya.

Luhan di persilahkan duduk oleh MC tersebut.

"Bagaimana kabar anda nona Xi?" Tanya pembawa acara tersebut bernama Yoo Jae Suk. _Namja_ paruh baya yang di hidungnya bertengger kaca mata minus.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum.

"Aku dengar kau akan memulai akting ke negara China. Apakah itu benar?" Tanya Jae Suk lagi.

"Ah, bisa di bilang seperti itu." Jawab Luhan.

Dan berlanjutlah pertanyaan-pertanyaan lain seputar kegiatan Luhan dan rencana debutnya di negara tirai bambu tersebut. Hingga Jae Suk meminta pendapat Luhan mengenai artikel terkait dirinya sendiri.

"Tolong beri pendapat anda tentang artikel-artikel yang akan saya tampilkan nona Xi." Jelas Jae Suk.

"Baiklah." Luhan menjawab.

 **"Artis Xi Luhan sangat menyayangi fansnya"**

Luhan tersenyum membaca artikel tersebut dan menjawab "Tentu aku sangat menyayangi _fansku_. Sebenarnya aku tak ingin menyebut mereka _fans_ aku lebih suka menyebut mereka orang-orang yang selalu ada mendukungku, _mensupport_ dan selalu memberi semangat supaya aku lebih baik ke depanya." Jawab Luhan. Jawaban yang benar-benar membuat orang makin jatuh cinta kepadanya, kerendahan hatinya selalu terpancar dengan sendirinya.

Jae Suk dan penonton pun bertepuk tangan mendengar jawaban Luhan. Benar-benar tipe _yeoja_ impian semua orang. "Seandainya aku punya anak _namja_ , mungkin akan aku jodohkan dia denganmu nona Xi."

Luhan tersenyum dengan manis mendengar penuturan artis yang terkenal berkat _variety show Running Man_ tersebut.

"Baiklah kita ke artikel berikutnya." Jae Suk pun menunjukan kembali sebuah artikel.

 **"Selalu suka makan, tapi tak menggemuk?"**

Luhan tertawa membaca artikel tersebut.

"Apa benar kau suka makan nona Xi?" Tanya Jae Suk tak percaya.

"Ya seperti itu lah." Jawab Luhan masih sambil tertawa kecil.

"Tapi kau masih kurus. Baiklah kita ke artikel berikutnya." Jae Suk mengeluarkan kembali sebuah artikel dari LCD tersebut.

 **"Hubungan tersembunyi antara Direktur Oh dengan aktris cantik Xi Luhan."**

Luhan yang tadi tertawa langsung terdiam membaca artikel yang satu ini.

"Apa kau memang punya hubungan khusus dengan pimpinan perusahaan tersebut nona Xi?" Tanya Jae Suk "Dulu waktu foto-fotomu menyebar cepat di internet banyak yang berspekulasi kalian memang punya hubungan khusus. Saya dan yang lain sangat penasaran dengan kebenaran yang memang ada nona Xi. Jadi, apakah kau memang punya sesuatu hal yang di sembunyikan nona Xi?"

Luhan bingung harus menjawab apa? Sebenarnya Luhan ingin menjelaskan masalah kecelakaan mobil tersebut tapi setelah dia berpikir.., Luhan menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya menimbang-nimbang jawabannya ini. Karena Luhan ingin ...,

" _Ne_." Jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum.

..., Sehun kembali menjadi normal. Entah apa yang mendorong Luhan untuk melakukan hal tersebut tapi pasti Sehun memiliki alasan kenapa dia berakhir menjadi penyuka sesama jenis.

 **Gay VS Actress**

 **HHS Hyuuga L**

"Jangan hubungi aku lagi! Jangan berkunjung ke apartemenku lagi! Aku benar-benar sangat marah!"

 **Tut..Tut..Tut**

Suara di seberang sana berbunyi. Ada apa lagi dengan Pandanya ini? Baru beberapa hari yang lalu sudah berdamai, ekarang sudah timbul gencatan senjata lagi.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangannya terbuka dan menampilkan Chanyeol yang berbalut kemeja serta jas berdiri di depan ruangannya.

Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat Chanyeol. "Mau makan siang bersama? Tapi kau yang traktir." Ucapnya sambil menampilkan cenggiran idiot miliknya. Lagi pula kenapa dia yang harus mentraktir? Tapi meski begitu Sehun tetap berdiri dari kursi megahnya dan berjalan ke arah Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun tersenyum, senyum aneh miliknya.

Sesampainya di kafe di dekat kantor Sehun mereka duduk dan memesan makan yang agak berat untuk menganjal perut mereka. Tak menunggu lama pesanan mereka pun sampai. Mereka menyantap makanan mereka secara khidmat tetapi pertanyaan Chanyeol membuat alis Sehun menaik.

"Kau sudah tidak berhubungan lagi dengan Tao?" Tanya Chanyeol santai.

"Apa maksudmu, _Hyung_?" Sehun balik bertanya. Chanyeol memang mengetahui tentang Tao. Bisa di bilang Chanyeol memang benar-benar sahabat Sehun yang paling Sehun sayangi dan juga sudah dia anggap sebagai _Hyung_ -nya sendiri.

Chanyeol ikut-ikutan menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar pertanyaan yang Sehun lontarkan.

"Bukankah sekarang kau tengah menjalin hubungan bersama Xi Luhan?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi.

Sehun tertawa sedikit-sangat sedikit. "Jangan konyol, _Hyung_." Sehun melanjutkan kembali makannya.

" _Yeoja_ itu sendiri yang bilang di salah satu stasiun TV." Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya acuh tak acuh.

"Kau bilang apa, _Hyung_?" Sehun mendengarnya namun hanya ingin memastikannya saja.

"Kau mendengarnya." Chanyeol yakin Sehun mendengarnya dengan baik.

Sehun mengumpat dan langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya. _Yeoja_ itu benar-benar bodoh apa? Dia tak mengerti juga. Pantas saja Tao marah-marah kepadanya di telepon tadi.

"Yakk! Oh Sehun kau mau ke mana?! Kau bilang akan mentraktirku?!" Namun Sehun sudah menghilang di telan oleh pintu keluar.

 **Gay VS Actress**

 **HHS Hyuuga L**

Hari ini adalah hari pernikahan Oh Sehun dan Xi Luhan pernikahan yang di gelar di gereja ternama di Korea Selatan. Namun acara itu tertutup untuk umum bisa di bilang tidak di ketahui oleh khalayak umum.

Pesta tersebut pun hanya di hadiri oleh keluarga inti Oh, kerabat dan keluarga Xi serta kerabatnya.

Terlihat di atas altar Oh Sehun berdiri dengan arogan namun tak menutupi ketampanannya menatap ke arah Luhan yang sedang sedang di gandeng oleh _Baba_ -nya Zhoumi menuju ke arahnya.

Zhoumi menyerahkan jemari Luhan yang lentik ke arah Sehun sambil berucap "Tolong jaga putriku." Namun hanya di jawab senyum tipis milik _namja_ tersebut.

Luhan berdiri dengan gelisah pasalnya ini pernikahannya. Pernikahan yang hanya ingin dia lakukan satu kali dalam seumur hidup. Pernikahan yang seharusnya berlandaskan dengan cinta dan akan melahirkan sebuah kebahagiaan di dalam bahtera rumah tangga. Luhan tak tahu apa yang akan menantinya di masa yang akan datang.

"Aku bersedia." Ucap Sehun. Seketika mengembalikan Luhan ke alam sadarnya.

"Dan kau Xi Luhan. Bersediakah kau menerima Oh Sehun dalam keadaan sehat, sakit, senang, susah, sedih dan mencintainya sepenuh hati?" Tanya Pastur tersebut.

Luhan gugup namun akhirnya dia menjawab "Aku bersedia."

"Dengan ini aku menyatakan kalian telah sah sebagai pasangan Suami Istri."

Sehun langsung memasangkan cincin yang bermata berlian kecil namun harganya tak bisa diragukan kejari manis Luhan. Setelah selesai Luhan pun melakukan hal yang sama, memasukkan cincin yang bedanya tidak ada mata berliannya ke jari manis Sehun.

"Kau boleh mencium pasanganmu." Pastur pun berujar kembali.

Sehun langsung menatap tepat ke arah Luhan. Perlahan demi perlahan jarak mereka terkikis hingga bibir Sehun menempel, hanya menempel di bibir Luhan.

Terdengarlah riuh tepuk tangan dari kedua belah keluarga.

Sehun menjauhkan sedikit wajahnya sambil berujar "Akan aku buat hidupmu menderita."

Luhan hanya mampu menahan nafasnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tittle: Gay VS Actress**

 **Author: HHS Hyuuga L**

 **.**

 **Cast: Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan**

 **Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun**

 **Kris Wu, Huang Zitao**

 **.**

 **Pair: HunHan**

 **Warning: GS For Uke, Kecuali Tao. TYPO**

 **.**

 **Apakah hidup selalu menyedihkan ini?**

 **Bila bintang jatuh benar-benar bisa mengabulkan permohonan, aku berharap agar sisa kehidupanku berakhir bahagia.**

 **Disclaimer: Semua Cast Bukan Milik L, Tapi Cerita Milik L**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Flashback Sebelum pernikahan**

Sehun mengendarai mobilnya secara tergesa-gesa. Setelah meninggalkan Chanyeol di kafe, tujuan Sehun adalah apartemen Tao. Dia tak peduli dengan peringatan Tao yang mengatakan jangan kunjungi apartemennya dan yang lain-lainnya. Sehun harus menjelaskan semuanya kepada Pandanya itu. Sebenarnya apa yang mau di jelaskan? Sehun dan Luhan memang tak memiliki hubungan apa pun?

 _Drtt.. Drtt_

Tertera di sana nama Chanyeol. Dengan enggan Sehun mengangkat ponsel yang berdering tersebut.

"Kau di mana?" Suara Chanyeol terdengar tapi tak ada jawaban dari Sehun. "Kantormu penuh sekali sekarang." Terdengar suara tawa di seberang sana. "Kau tak ingin melihat kantormu yang katanya tenang ini?" Tawa Chanyeol makin menjadi.

"Kau sudah selesai, Hyung?" Tanya Sehun. Urusan kantor Suho bisa mengatasinya. "Bila sudah aku tutup." Tanpa basa-basi Sehun langsung menutup panggilan tersebut.

Sehun terus melajukan mobilnya memasuki kawasan apartemen milik Tao. Bergegas turun dan menuju lift menekan lantai 12 dan menuju ruangan bernomor 342 tersebut. Berulang kali Sehun menekan bel namun tak kunjung ada jawaban. Sehun sangat kesal dengan Tao yang seperti ini. tak biasanya Tao membuatnya menunggu lama seperti ini.

"Zi, cepat buka pintunya!" Gedor Sehun berulang kali.

"Zi aku bisa jelaskan semuanya. Jadi cepat buka pintunya sekarang Zi" Sehun masih berusaha meyakinkan Tao untuk membuka pintu bodoh yang menghalanginya dengan Pandanya yang mungkin sekarang berada di mode merajuknya.

"Zi!" Gedoran Sehun makin meningkat.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka menampilkan Tao yang berantakan dengan air mata yang masih belum berhenti mengalir.

"Aku beri waktu 7 menit." Ucap Tao.

Seandainya ini bukan situasi genting, mungkin Sehun akan tertawa melihat Tao yang sekarang.

"Kau tak izinkan aku masuk?" Tanya Sehun. Hei! 7 menit cukup untuk apa?

"Waktumu tinggal 5 menit." Tegas Tao. Bukan menjawab Tao malah memperjelas waktunya.

Sehun menghela nafas. Tao-nya memang benar-benar keras kepala.

"Aku memang tak punya hubungan apa pun dengannya. Kau harus percaya padaku." Jelas Sehun.

"Aku tak percaya dan waktumu habis!" Ucap Tao langsung menutup pintunya.

"Zi, aku belum selesai berbicara." Ucap Sehun menggedor ulang pintu tersebut.

Semua ini gara-gara _yeoja_ artis itu. Geram Sehun langsung pergi dari apartemen Tao. Tao hanya perlu bukti sekarang. Itulah sifat _namja_ -nya itu.

Sehun melajukan mobilnya ke kantornya. Di saat kalut seperti ini, biasanya berkas-berkas kantornya bisa mengalihkan pikirannya. Sesampainya di basemen kantor, Sehun disambut dengan penuhnya wartawan disana-sini.

"Itu mobil Direktur Oh!" Teriak salah satu wartawan. Mereka semua yang mendengar langsung menghampiri mobil Sehun yang baru memasuki kawasan kantornya.

Sehun keluar dengan arogannya.

"Direktur Oh, sejak kapan anda mulai menjalin hubungan dengan Aktris Xi Luhan?"

"Direktur Oh, mengapa anda menyembunyikan fakta yang sangat penting ini?"

"Direktur Oh, saya dengar Anda dan Aktris Xi Luhan akan melangsungkan pernikahan? Apakah itu benar?"

Berbagai pertanyaan bodoh lain yang ditanyakan oleh para wartawan itu. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan bodoh yang tak akan pernah terjadi bagi Sehun.

Namun berbeda bagi para wartawan tersebut. Bungkamnya Sehun malah membuat mereka ingin menguak sebuah rahasia yang terjadi antara Sehun dan Luhan. Pastinya berita ini tak akan meredah dengan cepatnya.

 **Gay VS Actress**

 **HHS Hyuuga L**

"Kau benar-benar gila Lu. Apa yang ada di pikiranmu dengan santainya kau menjawab _**'Ne'**_. Ada apa denganmu Lu?" Baekhyun menceramahi Luhan sambil berjalan menuju ke ruangan produser pemilik agensi Luhan. Kejadian kemarin benar-benar menggemparkan semua orang termasuk agensi Luhan yang terus-terusan di datangi para wartawan yang meminta kejelasan dan konfirmasi mengenai hubungan Sehun dan Luhan. Pasalnya artisnya Xi Luhan ini tak pernah tercium hal apa pun, apa lagi yang berbau asmara. Sekali berembus para wartawan pastinya tak akan melepaskan hal itu dengan mudahnya.

" _Mian Eonni._ " Ucap Luhan menyesal. Luhan benar-benar menyesal dia tak tahu kalau ucapannya itu bisa seheboh ini. Itu hanya ucapan kau tahu? Para wartawan itu suka sekali melebih-lebihkan sesuatu.

 _Drrt... Drtt.._

Ponsel pintar milik Luhan berbunyi " _Yeobseo Mama?_ " Jawab Luhan.

" _Ne_ , Luhan akan segera pulang." Ucap Luhan lesu. Sepertinya ini bukanlah hal yang baik.

"Siapa?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

" _Mama_ " Jawab Luhan sekenanya.

"Kenapa? Apa kau diminta kembali ke China?" Tanya Baekhyun serius.

" _Eonni_!" Luhan yang tadinya lesu mendadak menjadi pemarah bila menyangkut tempat kelahirannya. Pasalnya dia tak akan kembali ke China apa lagi bertemu dengan seseorang yang tak ingin dia temui sekarang ini. Keputusannya untuk debut di China pun bukan keinginannya melainkan agensinya yang mengatakan banyak pihak dari China sana yang ingin mengontrak Luhan sebagai Brand mereka. Entah itu pakaian, kosmetik dan makanan. Tak menutup kemungkinan Luhan akan menjadi aktris juga di China.

"Aku hanya bercanda Lu." Baekhyun tersenyum sedikit. "Mau aku temani nanti?" Tanya Baekhyun.

" _Aniya_. Antarkan aku saja _Eonni_." Ucap Baekhyun.

 **TokTokTok**

Baekhyun mengetuk pintu orang nomor satu di agensi Luhan.

"Masuk." Ucap orang di ruangan tersebut.

Baekhyun masuk lebih dulu dan Luhan mengikuti dari belakang.

"Silakan duduk." Perintah Leeteuk selaku pemilik agensi.

Baekhyun dan Luhan pun mengikuti perintah Leeteuk.

"Kita langsung saja." Buka Leeteuk. Pasalnya itulah sifat dari sang direktur tak suka membuang-buang waktu karena waktu sangat penting baginya.

"Begini Direktur, nona Xi hanya asal bicara saja." Itu suara Baekhyun menjelaskan. "Mungkin kita hanya perlu membuka Konferensi pers untuk memberitahukan hal ini kepada para wartawan." Baekhyun menjelaskan. Sedangkan Luhan terus diam sambil menunduk. Bagaimanapun dialah yang menyebabkan segala kekacauan ini.

"Kenapa Anda bisa sampai berkata seperti itu, Nona Xi?" Leeteuk bertanya kepada Luhan.

"Itu ..." Luhan terus berpikir dia harus menjawab apa?

"Sebenarnya Direktur, Nona Xi ini sangat menyukai Direktur Oh." Ucap Baekhyun sambil tertawa kecil.

Luhan membola, apa maksud Baekhyun mengatakan dia menyukai _namja_ bermarga Oh tersebut?

"Ini hanya rahasia di antara kami direktur. Anda mengertikan, Direktur?" Baekhyun tersenyum aneh untuk meyakinkan Leeteuk.

Leeteuk menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan tersenyum.

"Ah aku mengerti sekarang." Ucap Leeteuk sambil tersenyum.

"Seharusnya kau tak perlu malu mengakuinya, Nona Xi." Leeteuk memberi petuah. "Aku pun pernah muda seperti kalian ini." Leeteuk tersenyum lagi.

Luhan menampakkan wajah bingungnya, ' _Ke mana perginya rumor yang mengatakan bahwa direkturnya ini galak dan sangat tak suka dengan yang namanya skandal?_ ' Luhan tak tahu hal tersebut. Ini saja pertama kalinya sejak masuk ke dunia _Entertainment_ Luhan terlibat skandal.

"Nanti malam kita akan langsung mengadakan konferensi persnya." Ucap Leeteuk sambil menekan nomor-nomor di dalam ponselnya entah menghubungi siapa?

"Kau siapkan semuanya nanti malam jam 8. Undang semua wartawan aku tak ingin ada kekurangan apa pun." Jelas Leeteuk sambil menutup sambungan di ponselnya beralih lagi menatap ke arah Baekhyun dan Luhan.

"Baiklah, Aku rasa nanti malam jam 8 kita bisa segera menyelesaikan berita ini." Ucap Leeteuk ramah. Berbeda sekali di saat dia menghubungi orang di ponselnya tadi.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi, Direktur." Baekhyun yang pertama berdiri dan bersalaman dengan Leeteuk.

"Ya, dan masalah kontrak Luhan di China kau sudah atur segalanya nona Byun?" Tanya Leeteuk sambil bersalaman.

"Sudah direktur hanya minta persetujuan nona Xi saja." Ucap Baekhyun sambil melepaskan jabatan tangan mereka.

"Nona Xi, Anda mendapatkan sambutan yang baik dari salah satu aktor di China tentang rencana debut Anda di China." Leeteuk berjabat dengan Luhan setelah Baekhyun.

"Ah benarkah?" Tanya Luhan tak percaya sambil mengembangkan senyum manisnya. Pasalnya dia tak terlalu mengenal aktris ataupun aktor yang dekat dengannya dari negara tirai bambu tersebut.

"Ya, dia bernama Kris Wu. Dia sangat menanti debut Anda." Ucap Leeteuk tanpa mengurangi kewibawahannya.

Luhan menegang mendengar nama tersebut. Senyum yang semula tersemat di wajahnya perlahan menghilang dengan seiringnya.

 **Gay VS Actress**

 **HHS Hyuuga L**

Luhan sedang menuju ke rumahnya dia berjanji pulang cepat ke _Mama_ -nya malah pulang sangat terlambat.

"Yakin tak ingin aku temani?" Tanya Baekhyun ketika mereka sudah sampai di gerbang rumah Luhan.

"Tak perlu _Eonni_." Ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum. "Aku masuk dulu _Eonni._ " Luhan melambai sebentar dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Luhan memasuki rumah itu dalam keadaan yang sangat ramai. Tak biasanya para _maid_ belum tidur di jam 10 malam seperti ini.

"Nona Anda sudah ditunggu semua di ruang tengah. Mari saya antar." Ucap _maid_ tersebut dan membawa Luhan mengikutinya. Luhan bingung mendengar kata 'Semua' _'Memangnya siapa?'_ Tanya Luhan dalam hati.

"Nona sudah datang, Tuan." _Maid_ tadi berucap dan segera meninggalkan Luhan yang masih berdiri mematung di depan pintu. Pasalnya bukan hanya keluarga Xi melainkan keluarga Oh.

Eunhyuk mengambil inisiatif sendiri dan menghampiri Luhan mengajaknya untuk duduk disamping-nya.

 _Baba_ -nya duduk di kursi _single_ yang berada di tengah. Di sebelah kanan ada Oh Donghae dan di hadapan Oh Donghae duduklah Istri Zhoumi, Hangeng. Eunhyuk dan Luhan yang baru saja datang.

Sehun? Dia duduk dengan angkuhnya di samping Donghae seolah tak berminat sama-sekali dengan pertemuan yang menurutnya pasti bodoh ini.

"Nah sayang, Luhan sudah pulang ayo segera kita bahas rencana pernikahan mereka." Eunhyuk pasti yang selalu antusias dengan hubungan Sehun dan Luhan.

"Kalian ingin menikah kapan?" Tanya Eunhyuk kepada Luhan.

"Mungg ...," Luhan belum selesai berbicara. "Secepatnya." dan telah di potong oleh suara Sehun yang tak terbantahkan. Semua yang ada diruang tengah tersebut langsung melihat ke arah orang yang mengeluarkan suara dan seketika mereka tersenyum-senyum. Pastinya minus Oh Donghae yang tersenyum hanya menarik sedikit sudut bibirnya.

"Ah, Keponakan _Imchon_ sudah tidak sabar _ne_ mempunyai istri secantik Luhan?" Tanya Eunhyun yang hanya di jawab wajah datar tanpa ekspresi tersebut. Luhan memerah di sebut cantik. Walaupun itu bukan Sehun yang mengatakannya.

"Kalau begitu pernikahannya secepatnya sesuai keinginan Sehun. Masalah pakaian pengantin biar _Imchon_ yang memilihkan. Tak masalahkan, Luhan?" Tanya Eunhyuk penuh pengharapan.

"Ah, _ne_." Luhan pastinya tak akan mampu menolak keinginan orang yang lebih tua darinya.

"Cincin nanti kalian pilih sendiri. _Imchon_ sudah punya toko langganan yang menyediakan berbagai macam cincin pernikahan yang sangat bagus." Eunhyuk masih yang paling antusias. _Mama_ Luhan Hangeng tersenyum, dia yakin Eunhyuk pasti sudah memilihkan yang terbaik untuk anaknya Luhan.

"Masalah undangan ..." Itu suara Donghae.

"Undang keluarga inti saja. Aku tak suka media dan aku harap hanya keluarga inti saja yang tahu perihal pernikahan ini. Aku takut karier nona Xi bisa hancur. Padahal baru saja dia mengadakan konferensi pers terkait masalahnya waktu itu. Benar begitukan nona Xi?" Tanya Sehun menatap Luhan.

Luhan bingung kenapa tiba-tiba Sehun jadi perhatian seperti ini dengan kariernya?

" _Ne_. Aku rasa lebih baik di sembunyikan saja terlebih dahulu untuk sementara waktu." Ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum yang pastinya bisa meyakinkan semua yang ada di sana.

"Baiklah bila itu keinginanmu Luhan. Ki mengikutinya saja. Bagaimana menurutmu Zhoumi?" Tanya Donghae kepada Zhoumi.

"Tak masalah kalau hanya keluarga inti saja." Dan ucapan final itu membuat Sehun menarik sedikit sudut bibirnya. Apa yang kau rencanakan Sehun?

 **Gay VS Actress**

 **HHS Hyuuga L**

Luhan kembali ke kamarnya setelah mengantar keluarga Oh sampai gerbang menuju mobil mereka. Besok Sehun dan Luhan akan keluar untuk melihat tempat yang disarankan Eunhyuk membeli cincin pernikahan mereka. Luhan berbaring diranjangnya namun pikirannya terus teringat dua kejadian yang berlangsung dalam sehari di hidupnya yang pertama ucapan direkturnya tentang aktor yang mendukung debutnya di China dan juga rencana pernikahannya ini.

Seketika Luhan duduk dan membuka lemari nakas untuk mengeluarkan foto yang ada di dalam sana. Luhan tersenyum melihat foto tersebut namun senyumnya yang juga membuat air matanya ikut menetes.

"Kenapa? Kenapa sepeti ini, _Ge_?" Tanya Luhan kepada refleks foto yang ada di tangannya.

"Aku mencintaimu." Ucap Luhan sambil memeluk foto tersebut. Air mata tak berhenti mengalir dari sudut matanya. Betapa sakitnya kehilangan cinta pertama dalam hidupmu. Cinta pertama yang mengajarimu tentang apa itu perasaan sayang dan saling memiliki.

Luhan berbaring mendekap foto itu didadanya masih sambil menangis. Menangisi masa lalu yang seharusnya tak pernah berlalu. Kris Wu kembali dalam hidupnya.

 **Gay VS Actress**

 **HHS Hyuuga L**

Pagi ini Sehun dan Luhan sudah berada di toko yang disarankan bibi Sehun. Luhan tak tahu, tiba-tiba Sehun sudah ada di meja makannya mengobrol bersama _Baba_ -nya tentang bisnis yang tak Luhan mengerti.

Setelah sarapan Sehun langsung mengajaknya mengunjungi toko yang mereka injak sekarang. Luhan melihat-lihat dan terkadang mencoba yang menurutnya bagus. Sehun terus mengekor ke mana pun dia melangkah.

Hingga tiba saatnya Luhan memilih cincin yang cantik bermata intan kecil yang _imut_ menurut Luhan sebagai cincin pernikahannya.

"Sehun _Oppa_ , kau pilih yang mana?" Tanya Luhan kepada Sehun yang sedang berada di barisan cincin yang lainnya. Sehun berencana akan membelikan untuk Tao. Meski sudah mengelar konferensi pers, Tao masih saja mendiamkannya. Meski sudah boleh berada di apartemennya tapi percuma saja bila pemilik apartemen tersebut tak menganggapnya? Masalah pernikahan ini, mungkin cincin ini bisa menjadi pengikat sementara Tao. Sehun masih belum ada niatan untuk memberi tahu Tao perihal pernikahannya ini.

Sehun berjalan ke arah Luhan dan menunjuk asal cincin yang ada.

"Ini." Tunjuk Sehun.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar kami akan membungkusnyan, Tuan." Ucap pelayan tersebut.

Sepeninggallan pelayan tersebut Sehun serta Luhan duduk di sofa tunggu. Menunggu pesanan mereka.

"Aku harap kau tak menyesal." Kalimat pembuka Sehun.

"Kenapa aku harus menyesal?" Tanya Luhan. "Aku yakin kau pasti akan bisa belajar mencintaiku." Ucap Luhan penuh percaya diri.

Sehun berdiri karena melihat pelayan tersebut berjalan ke arahnya. "Jangan terlalu percaya diri." Ucap Sehun sambil menyerahkan bingkisan kecil itu ke arah Luhan. Luhan menerimanya dan kemudian ikut berdiri.

"Kau tunggu di mobil" Ucap Sehun dingin dan meninggalkan Luhan. Luhan tak terlalu peduli Sehun akan ke mana? Luhan segera memasang kembali _hoodie_ jaketnya dan maskernya. Untung saja Bibi Eunhyuk bilang toko ini bisa menjaga privasi sehingga Luhan bisa santai memilih cincinnya tanpa takut dengan jepretan para wartawan.

Sehun kembali lagi ke etalase cincin yang dia kunjungi.

"Aku pesan yang ini. Dan tolong buatkan inisial OS di dalamnya." Perintah Sehun.

"Baik Tuan. Harap menunggu sebentar." Pelayan tersebut pun mengikuti apa yang di perintahkan Sehun. Dan tak berapa lama kembali membawa bingkisan berisi cincin yang sudah dia pesan.

Sehun mengeluarkan dompetnya dan mengeluarkan kartu kreditnya untuk membayar cincin tersebut. Setelah selesai Sehun segera keluar dan menuju mobilnya yang telah iya parkirkan yang sudah berisi satu _yeoja_ di dalamnya.

 **Gay VS Actress**

 **HHS Hyuuga L**

Setelah mengantar Luhan tujuan Sehun selanjutnya adalah apartemen Tao. Pandanya pasti akan suka dengan cincin yang dia bawa.

"Zi, aku pulang." Ucap Sehun melangkah memasuki apartemen mengganti sepatunya dengan sandal rumahan biasa.

Tak ada jawaban apa pun dari orang yang dia panggil.

"Zi?" Panggil Sehun sekali lagi. Pasti ada di dalam kamar tebak Sehun.

Ketika Sehun membuka pintu kamar yang dia lihat adalah Tao yang berurai air mata. Tak pikir panjang Sehun langsung berlari menghampiri Tao dan memeluknya.

"Kau kenapa Zi? Jangan buat aku khawatir." Sehun memeluk Tao dengan erat sambil mengelus rambutnya.

"Kau akan menikah Sehun-ah. Kenapa kau tak jujur kepadaku? Kau juga ingin meninggalkan aku sendirian didunia ini?" Tanya Tao sambil membalas pelukan Sehun.

"Apa yang kau katakan Zi? Aku akan menikah. Tapi denganmu." Jelas Sehun. Sehun terus memeluk Tao sambil terus menciumi puncak kepala Tao secara terus menerus.

"Berhentilah berbohong Sehun-ah. Chanyeol sudah memberitahukan semuanya kepadaku." Tao melepaskan pelukannya. Mengarah ke arah lain. Arah mana pun asalkan itu bukan ke arah Sehun. Berita yang dia dapat benar-benar membuatnya hancur. Bagaimana tidak? Kekasihmu akan menikah dengan orang lain? Di mana letak sisi bahagianya bagi Tao?

Sehun mengeram. _Hyung_ nya itu benar-benar.

Sehun mengambil wajah Tao, menangkupnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Tatap aku Zi" Perintah Sehun. Namun Tao masih belum enggan menatap ke arahnya.

"Zi, apakah kau mencintaiku?" Tanya Sehun penuh perasaan. Sehun berharap Tao menjawab sesuai apa yang dia inginkan.

"Sehun-ah, aku benar-benar mencintaimu." Jawab Tao menambah derai air matanya.

Sehun tersenyum mendengar jawaban Tao. Sehun kembali membawa Tao ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aku pun sangat mencintaimu Zi." Ucap Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Tapi dia Istri sahmu. Sedangkan aku? Jika kau menikah, statusku berubah menjadi simpananmu bukan _namjachingumu_ lagi." Jelas Tao dengan air mata yang berderai.

Sehun melepaskan pelukan mereka menangkup wajah Tao, menghapus Leleran air mata dengan kedua ibu jarinya.

"Aku tak peduli Zi. Aku mencintaimu. Aku akan berjanji padamu tak akan menghiraukannya bila itu bisa meyakinkanmu." Jelas Sehun.

Tak ada jawaban dari Tao. "Aku akan menceraikannya setelah 1 bulan pernikahan" Sehun menambahkan janjinya.

"Jangan! Jangan lakukan itu Sehun-ah. Aku tak ingin _Samchon_ memandangmu sebelah mata." Tao melarang bagaimanapun perceraian biasnya berimbas pada perusahaan yang Sehun pimpin. Para kolega akan menjadikan itu alasan untuk tidak bekerja sama dengan perusahaan Sehun. Dan mungkin musuh-musuh Sehun akan menjadikan itu sebagai alasan untuk melengserkan Sehun dari jabatannya.

"Biarkan dia yang menceraikanmu Sehun." Itulah keputusan yang Tao ambil. Mungkin bila Luhan yang menceraikan itu akan membuat Sehun tetap aman. Tapi keputusan yang akan membuat posisimu sendiri yang tak akan aman.

 **Gay VS Actress**

 **HHS Hyuuga L**

Luhan menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin besar yang seukuran tubuhnya. Luhan memakai baju pengantin yang cantik pilihan Eunhyuk. Gaun yang benar-benar sangat cantik gaun terusan panjang dengan ekor yang mengeret sepanjang satu meter. Dengan memamerkan pundaknya yang putih. _Makeup_ yang natural namun terkesan tak biasa bila disandingkan dengan wajah Luhan yang memang sudah sangat cantik sejak dulu. Bibir tipis yang berpoles _lipstic_ berwarna merah hati. Dengan tatanan rambut bercepol bawah memamerkan tengkuknya yang putih. Serta anak-anak rambut yang ikut serta membingkai wajahnya.

 **TokTokTok**

"Kau sudah siap Lu?" Itu Zhoumi sang Baba.

" _Ne Baba._ " Ucap Luhan tersenyum.

Zhoumi mengangkat sedikit tangannya sehingga membuat Luhan menggandeng lengannya. "Apa kau gugup?" Tanya Zhoumi.

"Sedikit, _Ba_." Ucap Luhan gugup. Dia benar-benar gugup pasalnya ini pernikahan pertama sekali seumur hidup yang Luhan gadaikan tanpa nama 'Cinta' hanya ada sebuah keinginan agar Sehun sembuh dan menuruti keinginan _Baba_ serta _Mama_ -nya. Luhan tetap yakin orang tuanya pasti memilihkan Sehun untuknya karena Sehun pasti yang terbaik untuknya.

Pintu penghubung antar gereja itu terbuka membuat kedua belah keluarga itu berdiri menyambut Luhan yang sebentar lagi akan berganti marga menjadi Oh Luhan.

Luhan melihat ke depan. Ke altar Sehun telah berdiri di sana dengan mengenakan _tuxedo_ yang senada dengan gaun pengantinya yang berwarna putih. Sehun tampak gagah perkasa dengan tatanan rambut yang dibuat ke atas serta kaki yang di balut sepatu pantofel.

"Tolong jaga Putriku." Ucap Zhoumi yang hanya di balas senyum tipis dari Sehun.

Luhan menggenggam jari Sehun dengan kuat. Luhan berdiri dengan gelisah, pasalnya ini pernikahannya. Pernikahan yang hanya ingin dia lakukan satu kali dalam seumur hidup. Pernikahan yang seharusnya berlandaskan dengan cinta dan akan melahirkan sebuah kebahagiaan di dalam bahtera rumah tangga Luhan tak tahu apa yang akan menantinya di masa yang akan datang.

"Aku bersedia." Ucap Sehun. Seketika mengembalikan Luhan ke alam sadarnya.

"Dan kau Xi Luhan. Bersediakah kau menerima Oh Sehun dalam keadaan sehat, sakit, senang, susah, sedih dan mencintainya sepenuh hati." Tanya Pastur tersebut.

Luhan gugup namun akhirnya dia menjawab "Aku bersedia." Luhan berharap kalimat _'Aku bersedia'_ tersebut bisa menghantarkannya ke arah kebahagiaan.

"Kau boleh mencium pasanganmu." Pastur pun berujar kembali.

Luhan menatap ke arah Sehun yang sekarang sedang menatapnya juga. Ini akan menjadi ciuman pertama mereka berdua. Luhan memejamkan matanya ketika bibir Sehun sampai. Meski hanya sebuah sentuhan menempel tapi tetap mengundang riuh para tamu undangan dan salah satunya Baekhyun di sana menatap degan penuh kebahagiaan. Luhan yang dulu sudah bersamanya sejak usia 17 tahun sekarang telah menikah.

Ketika Sehun menjauhkan wajahnya Luhan membuka matanya "Akan Aku buat hidupmu menderita"

 **Flashback OFF**

Luhan hanya mampu menahan nafasnya _. 'Apa maksudnya dengan menderita?'_ pikir Luhan.

"Apa maksudmu Sehun Oppa?" Tanya Luhan sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Namun dia tak mendapat jawaban dari Sehun.

 **Gay VS Actress**

 **HHS Hyuuga L**

Luhan sekarang sedang berada di kamar hotel yang memang di pesan oleh Bibj Sehun untuk menjadi saksi bisu malam pertama mereka. Luhan melihat refleksnya di cermin ruangan tersebut. Dia sangat cantik, dan dia baru menyadarinya sekarang.

Luhan mencoba melepaskan resleting gaunnya yang berada di belakang namun itu sangat susah.

 _Kriett.._

Pintu tersebut terbuka dan muncullah Sehun dengan jasnya yang sudah tersampir di lengannya. Menatap datar ke arah Luhan.

"Kau sudah kembali, Oppa?" Tanya Luhan menghampiri Sehun dan mengambil jasnya. _Mama_ -nya bilang bila seorang suami pulang apa pun yang di bawah Suami harus diambil alih karena itu salah satu cara untuk meringankan beban suami yang setelah penat bekerja. Luhan meletakan jas Sehun di dalam lemari yang terdapat di kamar tersebut.

Luhan berbalik dan melihat Sehun yang sekarang sedang melepaskan kancing kemejanya.

 **Kyaa..**

Teriak Luhan. Apa Sehun ingin melakukannya sekarang? Luhan benar-benar lelah sekarang?

Sehun mengernyit menaikkan sebelah alisnya. _'Apa-apaan yeoja ini?'_ Pikir Sehun.

"Kau masih tak mengerti juga. Aku sudah punya kekasih dan sekarang dia sedang menungguku untuk pulang ke apartemennya. Jadi jangan berharap hal apa pun yang akan terjadi malam ini." Ucap Sehun melepas semua kancingnya dan mengganti kemejanya dengan kaos rumahan biasa.

Sehun berjalan menuju pintu dan kemudian berbalik lagi. Berjalan menuju ke arah Luhan. Luhan diam terpaku masih di tempatnya.

"Kau tahu ...," Ucap Sehun sambil menarik perlahan _resleting_ gaun Luhan. "Aku _gay_. Dan itu berarti aku tak tertarik sama sekali dengan seorang _yeoja_." Sehun menatap Luhan tepat di wajahnya.

Luhan pun menatap Sehun tepat di wajahnya. "Kau mau telanjang sekalipun, aku tak akan tertarik." Ucap Sehun dan kembali melangkah menuju pintu. Namun ...,

"Aku akan membuatmu sembuh Sehun _Oppa_!" Tegas Luhan.

Sehun mendengus dan berbalik menghadap ke arah Luhan lagi berjalan menuju ke arah Luhan yang masih tetap berdiri didepanya. Entah mengapa Luhan malah memundurkan langkahnya seiring dengan Sehun yang makin mendekat.

"Kau bilang ingin aku sembuh? Kenapa kau malah mundur?" Tanya Sehun yang sekarang sudah berdiri di depan Luhan.

Luhan tak akan bisa mundur lagi karena punggungnya sudah terhalang dinding.

"Aku menanti cara bagaimana kau menyembuhkanku." Ucap Sehun meremehkan dan mengecup singkat bibir Luhan. Luhan masih diam dan terkejut dengan fakta bahwa Sehun telah menciumnya dua kali hari ini. Luhan menyentuh bibirnya. Rasanya masih ada rasa Sehun yang tertinggal meski _namja_ itu telah pergi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tittle: Gay VS Actress**

 **Author: HHS Hyuuga L**

 **.**

 **Cast: Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan**

 **Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun**

 **Kris Wu, Huang Zitao**

 **.**

 **Pair: HunHan**

 **Warning: GS For Uke, Kecuali Tao. TYPO**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Semua Cast Bukan Milik L, Tapi Cerita Milik L**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Plakk**

Suara itu menggema di ruangan yang sepi.

"Wanita tidak tahu diri! Seharusnya kau sadar! Dia sudah memiliki seseorang, tapi kenapa kau? Merebutnya dariku, hah?!" Tanya seseorang dengan wajah penuh linangan air mata dan juga kemarahan yang tergambar jelas diraut wajahnya sambil menatap _yeoja_ cantik yang ada di hadapannya yang telah tersungkur di lantai.

"Kau sungguh cantik. Aku mohon tolong lepaskanlah kekasihku." Ucapnya dengan penuh permohonan.

 _Yeoja_ yang di tampar dengan penuh tiba-tiba tersebut merasa 'sedikit' tersentuh dengan upaya yang dilakukan seseorang yang ada di hadapannya ini. Yeoja tersebut bangkit dari posisinya yang terduduk di lantai akibat tamparan tersebut. Tersenyum dan melangkah perlahan ke arah seseorang yang ada di hadapannya.

 **Plakk**

"Kau siapa mengaturku?" Ucap _yeoja_ tersebut. "Kau sungguh tidak tahu malu Yang Mi!" Ucapnya. "Aku tak akan pernah melepaskannya sampai kapan pun!" _Yeoja_ tersebut berujar dan meninggalkan _yeoja_ yang berlinang air mata sambil memegang pipinya yang memerah.

 **Bib..**

Luhan mematikan TV yang sudah menemaninya selama 3 minggu. Luhan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sandaran sofa menatap jam yang sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul 22.03 menit. Dan sudah 3 minggu pula Luhan menyandang status sebagai Istri dari seorang Oh Sehun. Luhan sekarang sedang menunggu kepulangan Sehun, meski Luhan sudah menerka Sehun tak akan pulang lagi malam ini, sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya.

Setelah kejadian yang lalu, Luhan sangat jarang melihat Sehun berkeliaran di rumah mereka yang besar ini. Rumah ini adalah hadiah dari Paman Sehun atas pernikahan mereka. Rumah yang terlalu luas bagi Luhan yang hanya dihuni oleh 2 orang saja.

Luhan melangkah menuju lantai atas ke tempat kamar tidurnya. Sehun tak pernah mau tidur satu ruangan dengannya bila sedang berada di rumah. Entahlah, Luhan terus berpikir bagaimana caranya agar Sehun bisa sembuh kalau terus seperti ini?

Luhan membaringkan dirinya diranjang tersebut memejamkan matanya dan menanti hari esok yang akan menemaninya.

 **Gay VS Actress**

 **HHS Hyuuga L**

Sinar matahari yang mengintip dibalik _gordain_ yang terpasang membangunkan Luhan dari tidur cantiknya. Luhan merenggangkan tubuhnya dan menuju kamar mandi yang ada di dalam ruangannya.

Setelah selesai dengan acara bersih-bersih dirinya. Dengan perlahan Luhan turun dari tangga menuju dapur melangkah dengan pasti dan sedikit terkejut mendapati Sehun sedang duduk dengan koran serta segelas kopi yang menemaninya.

"Kau pulang, _Oppa_?" Sapa Luhan.

"Apa aku tidak boleh pulang?" Tanya Sehun kembali tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari koran yang sedang dia baca.

" _Aniya._ " Ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum. "Mau aku buatkan sarapan, _Oppa_?" Tanya Luhan lagi.

"Tak perlu." Jawab Sehun acuh.

"Baiklah." Jawab Luhan. Luhan pun hanya memanggang roti untuk mengisi perutnya di pagi hari. Semenjak menikah, Luhan sudah memberi tahu Baekhyun bahwa dia akan memulai jadwalnya di pukul 9 pagi dan berakhir di pukul 9 malam. Luhan tak ingin menjadi Istri yang tidak bertanggung jawab yang membiarkan Suaminya pergi dengan perut keroncongan dan pulang terlebih dahulu dibandingkan Istrinya.

Luhan duduk di samping Sehun yang sekarang berkutat dengan ponselnya.

"Oppa?" Panggil Luhan lagi. Tapi tak ada jawaban dari Sehun.

"Lusa aku akan ke China. Akan membintangi sebuah MV sebagai debut awalku di sana." Luhan terus melanjutkan ceritanya sambil sesekali memakan rotinya. Dia yakin Sehun mendengar apa yang dia katakan.

 **Srett..**

Terdengar suara kursi yang berderit. Sehun berdiri dari bangkunya dan mengambil jasnya yang tersampir di kursi makan.

"Pergilah. Bila kata-kata itu yang ingin kau dengar." Ucap Sehun dan pergi meninggalkan ruang makan.

" _Oppa_ tunggu!" Suara Luhan terdengar. Namun Sehun enggan membalikkan badannya menghadap _yeoja_ tersebut.

Tiba-tiba Luhan langsung berada di depannya dan melakukan sesuatu terhadap dasinya.

"Dasi _Oppa_ miring." Ucap Luhan sambil memperbaiki tatanan dasinya. Sehun terus menatap tepat ke wajah Luhan yang terlihat sangat natural tanpa _makeup_ apa pun yang memoles wajahnya. Dan Sehun akui Luhan memang cantik.

"Selesai." Ucap Luhan riang dan sambil tersenyum ke arah Sehun.

"Jangan pernah lakukan itu lagi." Sehun berujar tetap dengan _poker face_ andalannya dan berlalu meninggalkan Luhan menuju pintu keluar. Meninggalkan Luhan yang tetap berdiri diruang tamu.

"Seharusnya ucapkan terima kasih dan seharusnya _Oppa_ berkata _'Terima kasih Istriku yang cantik.'_ " Ucap Luhan menggerutu dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

 **Gay VS Actress**

 **HHS Hyuuga L**

Lusa yang Luhan bicarakan pun tiba. Luhan sudah memberitahu keberangkatannya kepada Paman dan Bibinya Sehun. Mungkin bisa dibilang telah menjadi Paman dan Bibinya juga sekarang. Dan Bibi Sehun tampak sangat tak rela dengan kepergian Luhan.

Eunhyuk sanggat tak rela, padahal dia telah merencanakan susunan acara untuk bulan madu keponakannya. Tapi apa mau dikata? Bila Luhan sudah ada pekerjaan keluar negeri dan juga Sehun yang terus-terusan berkutat dengan berkas-berkas dikantornya.

Luhan juga sudah menghubungi _Baba_ dan _Mama_ -nya yang sekarang sudah ada di China. Setelah pernikahannya 3 hari kemudian, _Baba_ dan _Mama_ -nya kembali lagi ke China karena urusannya di Korea telah selesai.

Semalam Sehun juga tak pulang. Mungkin Luhan termasuk Istri yang bodoh karena tak punya nomor ponsel Suaminya sendiri. Luhan yakin Sehun pasti tidur di rumah kekasihnya yang sampai sekarang tak Luhan ketahui itu siapa?

Luhan di dampingi Baekhyun selaku manajernya berjalan menuju ke arah seorang _Boarding Pass_. Bila boleh memilih Luhan sangat tak suka naik pesawat karena dia mengidap _Acrophobia_ atau _Phobia_ ketinggian. Tapi karena waktu yang seolah menuntutnya untuk selalu tepat waktu.

Sesuai dengan jadwalnya dia akan ada di China selama 1 minggu dan selama 1 minggu itu Luhan berencana ingin kembali kerumanya saja dari pada menyewa hotel yang pastinya tak akan membuatnya nyaman.

Kurang dari 2 jam mereka telah sampai di Bandara International _Guangzhou_ China. Luhan selalu merasakannya setelah turun dari pesawat. Perasaan gemetar dan pucat seketika. Luhan memutuskan setelah segala sesuatu tentang promosinya selesai dia lebih memilih pulang menggunakan jalur laut dari pada jalur udara.

"Lu kau tak apa?" Tanya Baekhyun khawatir melihat wajah pucat Luhan.

" _Aniya Eonni_." Ucap Luhan dengan wajahnya yang masih pucat.

Di sudut lain bandara, terlihat seorang _namja_ dengan tubuh tinggi dan _atlentis_ baru saja turun dari pesawatnya yang terbang langsung dari Thailand. _Namja_ tersebut berjalan dengan santai sambil menggeret kopernya di ikuti oleh seorang pria dan juga dikerubuti oleh _yeoja-yeoja_ yang terus meneriaki namanya.

"Kris _Ge_ , selamat datang kembali di China"

"Kris, aku menunggu _comebackmu_ di dunia hiburan."

Dan berbagai hal lainnya. _Namja_ yang baru saja sampai itu adalah Kris Wu. Aktor asal China yang sangat digandrungi oleh _yeoja-yeoja_ yang ada di China. Selain parasnya yang tampan dan kemampuan aktingnya yang memesona.

Kris yang tak memperhatikan langkahnya menabrak sesuatu yang ada didepanya.

 **Brukk.**

Terjadilah tabrakan yang tak diinginkan.

" _Appo._ " Ucap Luhan kesakitan. Luhan yang merasa masih pusing tiba-tiba langsung di tabrak oleh seseorang yang sangat tinggi.

"Lu kau tak apa?" Tanya Baekhyun cemas. Dan Baekhyun langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada si penabrak.

" _Yakk! Pabbo!_ Apa kau tak punya mata hah?" Baekhyun berujar dalam bahasa Korea yang tentunya tak akan di mengerti seorang _namja_ berkisar umur 36 tahun tersebut.

"Sudahlah _Eonni_. Dia tak akan mengerti apa yang _Eonni_ ucapkan" Luhan melerai.

" _Dui bu qi_ (aku minta maaf)." Ucap Luhan sambil membungkuk sopan.

Sang _namja_ tersebut hanya tersenyum membungkuk dan permisi.

" _Yakk_! Dasar tidak sopan!" Ucap Baekhyun masih sambil menggerutu.

"Sudahlah _Eonni_. Ayo cepat, paman Yi sudah menunggu." Ucap Luhan. Pasalnya sopir pribadi di rumah Luhan telah lama menjemputnya.

"Lihat saja kalau bertemu lagi nanti." Dan Baekhyun masih menggerutu masalah itu.

Di lain tempat Kris menabrak seorang Ibu-Ibu yang tampak terburu-bur sehingga terjadilah tabrakan yang tak diinginkan itu.

"Aku minta maaf anak muda." Ucap Ibu tersebut.

"Tak masalah." Ucap Kris tersenyum. Senyum yang membuat semua _fans_ yang ada di sekitarnya merasa meleleh dan sebagian orang yang memotret momen langkah di depan mata ini.

Seketika pandangan Kris mengarah kedua orang _yeoja_ yang tak jauh ada di depannya. Satu _yeoja_ yang tampak seperti menggerutu hal yang tak bisa Kris tangkap dalam Indera pendengarannya. Dan satu lagi _yeoja_ yang lebih tinggi darinya sedikit sedang membicarakan sesuatu, mungkin kalimat penenang kepada yeoja yang menggerutu tersebut.

Ketika wajah _yeoja_ tersebut sedikit miring sehingga Kris bisa melihat wajahnya. Kris sedikit terkejut dan tanpa sadar Kris mengucapkan kata "Bambi Lu?"

Mereka yang masih ada disekeliling Kris pun binggung. _'Bambi Lu? Siapa itu?'_

Kris langsung tersadar akan ucapannya dan tersenyum sekali lagi sebelum pergi tanpa menjawab pertanyaan orang-orang yang masih mengerubutinya.

 **Gay VS Actress**

 **HHS Hyuuga L**

Sehun sedang mengotak-atik ponselnya.

"Sehun-ah, kau sedang apa?" Tanya Tao yang bergelayut manja di pundaknya.

"Tidak ada." Ucap Sehun memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Kau tidur di sinikan malam ini?" Tao bertanya lagi sambil mengecupi leher Sehun dari belakang.

"Aku harus pulang malam ini. _Mian_ Zi." Ucap Sehun penuh penyesalan. Tao pun memberengut.

"Kau tak pernah tidur di sini lagi semenjak menikah. Jangan bilang kalau-" Ucapan Tao terpotong oleh kecupan lembut Sehun dibibirnya.

"Jangan mengada-ada. Aku hanya mencintaimu " Ucap Sehun sambil memeluk Tao. "Baiklah malam ini aku tidur disini." Sehun pun beranjak ke kamar mandi dan mengganti pakaiannya. Tao pun tersenyum. Mungkin hanya perasaannya saja. Mungkin Sehun memang memiliki banyak pekerjaan.

Tak lama kemudian Sehun keluar dengan pakaian santainya. Berbaring di samping Tao yang dengan langsungnya masuk ke dalam dekapannya.

"Sehun-ah ...," Panggil Tao manja sambil membentuk pola-pola aneh didada Sehun. Sehun menangkap jari-jari tersebut dan mengecupinya.

"Tidak sekarang Zi." Ucap Sehun sambil mengeratkan dekapannya.

 **Gay VS Actress**

 **HHS Hyuuga L**

Pagi ini Sehun berangkat ke kantornya pagi sekali. Dia beralasan ada rapat mendadak padahal itu hanya alasan klise Sehun saja yang ingin menghubungi Luhan. Sehun gerah dengan Bibi-nya yang terus menanyakan Luhan kepadanya. Kenapa tak menghubungi sendiri saja? Merepotkan.

Sehun memasuki ruangannya dan duduk di sofa yang ada di ruangannya. Mencari kontak Luhan dan menekan layar hijau. Setelah lama terdengar bunyi tutt.. tuutt terus menerus yang membuat Sehun kesal. Orang di seberang sana akhirnya mengangkatnya.

"..."

"Yeoja artis. Hubungi Bibiku" Ucap Sehun mengalir.

"..."

"Sehun." Jawab Sehun singkat.

"..."

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar apa yang Luhan ucapkan. "Kau mau berbicara apa pun, aku tak peduli!" Akhiri Sehun mengakhiri pembicaraan bodohnya bersama Luhan.

Sehun melangkah menuju kursi ke besarnya. Baru sesaat menjatuhkan bokongnya ponselnya kembali berbunyi.

Sebuah notif pesan tertera di sana.

 _Sehun Oppa! Kau harus semangat berkerja hari ini^-^_

 _Saranghae^^_

Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. _'Apa-apaan yeoja artis itu? Ingin cari mati?'_ Ancam Sehun entah kepada siapa.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Luhan sudah memiliki jadwal untuk melakukan _syuting_ perdananya di China. Dan Baekhyun telah menghilang entah ke mana? Disaat Luhan baru saja membuka matanya

 _Drtt..drttt_

Suara ponsel mengagetkan Luhan yang sedang fokus dengan sarapannya. Luhan sedikit mengernyit mendapati nomor baru yang tertera dilayar ponselnya. Akhirnya Luhan memutuskan untuk mengangkat nomer tersebut.

" _Yeobseo._ " Ucap Luhan sopan.

"..." _'Bibi_?' pikir Luhan dalam hati bingung.

" _Nugu?_ " Tanya Luhan memastikan terkaannya.

"..."

" _Oppa_?" Apa yang Luhan pikirkan ternyata benar, ini suara Sehun. "Sehun _Oppa_! Kau tak perlu repot-repot untuk menghubungiku." Ucap Luhan. Luhan sedikit kesal hanya sedikit. Tapi Luhan kesal karena apa?

"..." Luhan menatap layar ponselnya yang telah dimatikan sepihak oleh Sehun. Apa-apaan _namja_ berwajah datar tersebut? Luhan kan belum selesai berbicara. Luhan meletakkan ponselnya dengan kesal ke atas meja makan dan menyantap kembali rotinya yang sempat dia acuhkan.

Tiba-tiba Luhan menampilkan _smirknya_ dan mengambil kembali ponselnya dan mengetik sesuatu sambil tersenyum-senyum aneh. Setelah selesai Luhan menekan tanda _send_ di ponselnya dan _smirk_ yang terlukis di wajah cantiknya berubah menjadi senyum manis yang lucu. Luhan penasaran apa reaksi _namja poker face_ tersebut sekarang ya? Luhan tertawa lagi.

"Kau kenapa Lu?" Tanya Baekhyun yang baru datang dan langsung duduk di salah satu kursi. Ketika baru memasuki ruang makan Baekhyun langsung disambut oleh tampang aneh yang baru kali ini Luhan tunjukkan.

" _Ani Eonni_." Ucap Luhan tersenyum.

 **Gay VS Actress**

 **HHS Hyuuga L**

Luhan serta Baekhyun sedang menuju ke lokasi syutingnya hari ini. Syuting untuk membintangi MV untuk Idol Grup SNH48 dengan lokasi yang bertempat dipantai. Luhan turun dari mobil yang telah disediakan sang sutradara khusus untuknya.

Luhan selalu tersenyum kepada para kru yang tak sengaja berpapasan dengannya.

"Maaf kami sedikit terlambat." Ucap Baekhyun kepada sang sutradara.

"Kalian belum terlambat. Kebetulan model prianya juga belum datang." Ucap sang sutradara sambil mengambil _scrip_ tentang apa saja yang harus dilakukan kepada Luhan. Luhan terus memperhatikan apa yang dijelaskan sang sutradara.

"Dan di akhir nanti nona Xi, kau akan berdiri di pinggir pantai dan dengan perlahan memiringkan payungmu ke arah kanan dan di saat itulah kau akan melakukan adegan berciuman dengan model prianya. Kemudi-" Ucapan sang sutradara terpotong.

"Ciuman?" Luhan mengernyit dan menatap ke arah Baekhyun penuh tanda tanya. Pasalnya Baekhyun selalu membicarakan hal ini. Tapi untuk yang ini Luhan benar-benar tak tahu menahu.

"Ah.. Iya Lu aku lupa memberi tahumu." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal dengan menampilkan raut wajah penuh rasa bersalah.

Luhan memberengut. Bukan berarti dia tak profesional untuk kali ini. Tapi masalahnya seharusnya ini di koordinasikan terlebih dahulu. Pasalnya sekarang dia bukan lagi _yeoja_ yang melajang tapi telah memiliki Suami. Meski hanya beberapa orang yang tahu kalau dia telah menikah. Luhan tetap merasa **mengkhianati** Suami yang **tidak** mencintainya, mungkin **belum** mencintainya.

"Jadi siapa lawan mainku, Tuan?" Tanya Luhan.

"Maaf kami terlambat." Ucapan itu menginstruksi kegiatan Luhan bersama sang sutradara.

Luhan pun langsung menghadap ke arah suara tersebut. Seketika Luhan menampilkan raut wajah yang terkejut serta perasaan yang tiba-tiba bergetar di hatinya.

"Dialah lawan bermainmu, Nona Xi. Kris Wu." Ucap sang sutradara merangkul bahu Kris.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Gay VS Actress**

 **HHS Hyuuga L**

 **.**

 **Cast: Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan**

 **And other cast**

 **.**

 **Pair: HunHan**

 **Warning: GS For Uke, Kecuali Tao. TYPO, EYD dan KBBI bertebaran.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Semua Cast Bukan Milik L, Tapi Cerita Milik L**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Flashback ON**

Terlihat seorang _yeoja_ berseragam sekolah sedang berdiri di halte sebuah pemberhentian bus dengan perasaan yang resah. Sejak beberapa menit yang lalu dia terus saja memperhatikan jam yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangannya. Seolah sedang diburu-buru oleh waktu yang kapan saja bisa membunuhnya.

Sekali lagi, sang _yeoja_ melihat ke arah jamnya yang sekarang sedang menunjukkan pukul 06.57 menit, dan itu berarti kurang dari 13 menit lagi bel sekolahnya akan berbunyi. Pertanda dia akan terlambat dan menghadapi guru kesiswaan yang sangat suka 'memangsa' siswa yang suka sekali melanggar peraturan sekolah.

Melihat sekali lagi ke arah jalanan yang tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan datangnya bus yang dia nanti, hanya ada sebuah mobil BMW yang melaju sedang ke arahnya. Dengan nekat sang _yeoja_ beranjak pergi dan berdiri tepat di jalan raya yang dilewati mobil tersebut.

 **Ckiettt...**

Decitan tercipta di antara pertemuan jalan dengan ban tersebut.

"Kau ingin mati?!" Tanya suara _bass_ tersebut, kepada seorang _yeoja_ yang tiba-tiba saja langsung duduk di samping jok kemudinya. Bila saja dia tidak cepat menginjak rem, mungkin akan terjadi kecelakaan yang tercipta di pagi ini.

Sang _yeoja_ yang menjadi tersangka yang memberhentikan mobil tersebut tak peduli. Langsung saja dia masuk ke dalam mobil tersebut dan berujar.

"Tolong antarkan aku ke RongHuai High School." Ucap sang _yeoja_ dengan wajah yang memelas. "Aku tidak ingin telat karena guru kesiswa-" Ucapan sang _yeoja_ terpotong.

"Pasang sabuk pengaman." Ucap sang _namja_ , tanpa ragu-ragu segera menjalankan mobilnya. Sang _yeoja_ yang mendengarnya langsung menurut dan langsung menggunakan sabuk pengamannya.

Sang _namja_ sungguh tak tahan melihat tatapan memelas sang _yeoja_. Tanpa pikir panjang dia langsung saja menjalankan mobilnya.

Selang pas 13 menit perjalanan yang mereka lakukan bagaikan seorang pembalap. Mereka sampai disalah satu sekolah menengah atas yang paling terkenal di China.

Sang _yeoja_ dengan segera melepas sabuk pengamannya, keluar dari mobil tersebut dan menutupnya dengan cara membantingnya.

Sang _namja_ membuka jendela samping kaca mobilnya dan mendengar dengan jelas apa yang diucapkan sang _yeoja_ tersebut.

"Tuan aku benar-benar berterima kasih dan aku akan membayarmu nanti. Semoga kita lekas bertemu kembali." Ucap sang _yeoja_ sambil melambai-lambai dari dalam pagar sekolahnya. Beruntung larinya yang gesit bisa membuatnya masuk tepat waktu.

"Namaku Xi Luhan! Ingat itu." Teriaknya sekali lagi dan sambil melambai-lambai dengan girangnya.

"Kau ini! Sudah terlambat masih saja sibuk bermesraan. Cepat masuk." Ucap guru kesiswaan yang berperawakan lebih tinggi darinya.

"Iya.. Iya." Ucap sang _yeoja_ sedikit jengkel.

Sang _namja_ yang masih berada di mobilnya sedikit tertawa melihat ekspresi sang _yeoja_ yang tadi cerah tiba-tiba berubah sedikit jengkel ketika sang guru berseragam olahraga itu memarahinya.

Tiba-tiba, pandangannya melihat sesuatu yang tampak asing ada di atas jok kursi yang baru saja ditempati oleh sang bernama 'Xi Luhan' tersebut. Perlahan tangannya terulur mengambil benda persegi panjang tersebut-ponsel dan menggenggamnya dengan perlahan.

"Kita akan segera bertemu kembali Xi Luhan." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum dan melajukan kembali mobilnya menuju suatu tempat.

 **Gay VS Actress**

 **HHS Hyuuga L**

 _Namja_ itu masuk ke dalam sebuah gedung pencakar langit setelah memarkirkan BMWnya di tempat parkir.

"Dari mana saja kau Yifan? Kenapa terlambat?" Pertanyaan bertubi-tubi dia dapatkan begitu memasuki sebuah ruangan.

"Macet." Jawabnya enteng. _Namja_ tinggi dengan rambut _blonde_ serta wajah tampan rupawan yang diketahui bernama Yifan tersebut langsung duduk disalah satu sofa yang tersedia dan mulai membaca sebuah kertas-kertas yang memanggilnya untuk diperhatikan.

"Kau akan segera debut. Jadi berhentilah bermain-main. Cobalah untuk sedikit menghargai waktu yang kau miliki." Ucap _namja_ itu dan duduk di sofa seberang sehingga berhadapan langsung dengan Yifan.

"Kris?" Yifan membeo. "Kenapa Kris, Kangin _Ge_?" Tanya Yifan. Pasalnya kertas-kertas yang mengundang perhatiannya itu adalah data-data tentang debutnya sebagai aktor, kurang dari 3 minggu dari sekarang. Bila boleh berpendapat, dia lebih suka nama aslinya 'Yifan' dari pada menggunakan nama panggungnya nanti.

"Kenapa apakah aneh?" Tanya Kangin.

"Tidak. Tapi, aku lebih suka nama asliku." Ucap Yifan sambil meletakkan kertas-kertas itu ke atas meja tempat kertas-kertas itu pertama kali dia lihat. Mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya dan memainkannya.

 **Gay VS Actress**

 **HHS Hyuuga L**

Luhan sedang risau mencoba mencari benda yang sang dia perlukan. Sebuah benda persegi panjang yang tak mungkin dia lupakan untuk membawanya. "Apa yang sedang kau cari Lu?" Tanya Xiumin, merupakan sahabat Luhan sedari kecil. Gadis cantik berpipi tembam seperti bakpao. Makanan kesukaan Luhan.

"Aku mencari ponselku Min, aku yakin aku membawanya. Apa kau melihatnya Min?" Tanya Luhan, langsung menghentikan aktivitas merogoh tasnya.

"Tidak. Coba hubungi saja menggunakan ponselku." Xiumin menyerahkan ponselnya. Langsung saja Luhan mengambil ponsel tersebut dan mencari kontaknya. Menekan tombol dial. Sampai berbunyi 'tut' berulang kali ponselnya tak kunjung diangkat. Ketika Luhan hendak menutupnya tiba-tiba terdengar suara maskulin dari seberang.

"Halo?" Suara itu berbunyi. "Ha ..., Lo?" Jawab Luhan. "Mohon maaf, bisa saya tahu, saya sedang berbicara kepada siapa? Soalnya, ponsel yang Anda angkat adalah milik saya." Jelas Luhan panjang lebar. "Kau Luhan?" Suara itu berbunyi lagi. "Ya.." Luhan kembali menjawab dengan ekspresi terkejut. Dari mana orang itu tahu siapa namanya? "Kau pulang sekolah pukul berapa? Aku akan menjemputmu." Luhan menjauhkan ponsel tersebut dari telinganya mendengar apa yang di tanyakan oleh 'pencuri' atau 'penemu' ponselnya tersebut. 'Pria mesum' batin Luhan.

"Mohon maaf. Aku sedang tidak ingin bermain-main. Tolong beri alamatmu dan aku akan mengambil ponselku." Luhan berujar dengan tegas. Pria di seberang sana malah tertawa dan itu membuat kerutan di wajah Luhan bertambah. "Baiklah, temui aku di kafe yang dekat dengan sekolahmu." Pria itu langsung mematikan sepihak sambungan telefonnya. Hal itu membuat Luhan membuka mulutnya.

"Ada apa dengan ekspresimu, Lu?" Tanya Xiumin.

"Bukan apa-apa." Luhan menggeleng dan mengembalikan ponsel tersebut.

 **Gay VS Actress**

 **HHS Hyuuga L**

Sudah hampir 20 menit, Luhan menunggu di dalam kafe ini. Tapi, tak ada tanda-tanda dari orang yang menemukan ponselnya tersebut. Apakah bisa disebut tanda-tanda, bahkan Luhan tak tahu seperti apa rupa sang penemu ponselnya. Lelah menunggu, Luhan berdiri dari kursinya dan mulai melangkah. Belum sampai di ambang pintu kafe, Luhan melihat seorang pria sedang melambai-lambaikan ponselnya ke arah Luhan. Pria itu, Tuan yang menolongnya tadi pagi.

.

.

10 menit terlewati hanya dengan kebisuan. Sekali-kali, Luhan akan melirik ke arah Tuan penyelamatnya ini, yang ternyata sangat tampan. Sedangkan Tuan penyelamatnya ini, tak melepas pandangan, barang sedikit pun ke arah Luhan. "Ekhmm," Luhan berdehem untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya, serta memperbaiki posisi duduknya.

"Terima kasih, Tuan. Sudah meluangkan waktu untuk bertemu denganku. Terima kasih juga, untuk tumpangannya tadi pagi. Serta, terima kasih juga, karena telah menemukan ponsel saya." Luhan membungkuk sedikit.

"Aku tidak menemukannya. Ini hanya tertinggal di kursi yang kau duduki tadi pagi." Jelas Yifan.

"Ah, itu memang salah satu kecerobohanku, Tuan. Maafkan aku." Luhan membungkuk lagi dalam duduknya.

"Jangan panggil aku Tuan. Aku belum setua itu." Yifan mengucapkannya sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang membuat Luhan tertegun, serta membuat sesuatu di dalam dadanya berdetak dengan sangat tidak normal. Senyum yang membuat Luhan tahu, apa itu cinta pertama dan apa itu sakit ketika mencintai.

"Jadi, aku harus memanggilmu apa?" Tanya Luhan.

"Yifan Gege." Terang Yifan.

"Baiklah Yi Ge." Ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum. Mereka berdua melempar senyum satu sama lain,

 **Gay VS Actress**

 **HHS Hyuuga L**

2 minggu telah berlalu. Pertemuan intens sering mereka berdua lakukan. Seperti sekarang, setelah menyelesaikan segala hal tentang debutnya, Yifan menyempatkan diri untuk menjemput Luhan dan makan siang bersama. Berbagai hal selalu mereka bicarakan. Mulai dari aktivitas Luhan disekolah, sampai kebiasaan mereka berdua yang ternyata sama-sama menyukai pemain bola yang sekarang sedang merumput di Real Madrid.

Luhan tahu tentang Yifan, hanya sebatas nama dan umur. Yifan yang lebih tua darinya 3 tahun. Luhan tak tahu seperti apa kehidupan pribadi atau masa lalu Yifan. Bagi Luhan, itu tak terlalu penting. Hal yang terpenting adalah Yifan-nya. Perasaan nyaman jika selalu bersama, serta perasaan resah bila Yifan tak memberitahukan kabarnya. Xiumin bilang, itu adalah tanda-tanda bahwa Luhan sedang jatuh cinta. Benarkah, Luhan sedang jatuh cinta kepada Yifan? Ketika memikirkan jawabannya, Luhan hanya tersenyum. Mungkin benar, bahwa dia telah jatuh cinta kepada Yifan sang penyelamatnya.

Ketika Yifan mengantarkannya kembali ke rumah, Luhan memberanikan dirinya untuk menyatakan perasaannya. Dan jawabannya sedikit mengecewakan di awal, namun hasilnya memuaskan. Hari itu, mereka resmi mengikat jalin kasih. Jalinan kasih yang indah namun berakhir dengan Luhan yang merasakan bagaimana itu rasanya 'Patah hati'.

Setelah debut menjadi artis, Yifan jarang menghubunginya. Awalnya, Luhan sempat terkejut. Mendapati sang kekasih muncul di depan TV. Pasalnya, Yifan tak pernah memberitahukan perihal tersebut kepadanya. Akibat rasa cintanya yang terlalu besar, Luhan memaklumi kondisi Yifan yang sekarang merupakan Publik figur. Namun, itu semua berimbas kepada hubungan mereka. Mereka tak bisa berkencan seperti dulu, berjalan bergandengan tangan ketika di taman.

Hal terburuk terjadi dalam kehidupan remaja Luhan, Fans Yifan tak terima mengetahui hubungan sang Idola mereka 'Kris Wu' telah memiliki kekasih. Luhan selalu mendapatkan perlakuan yang kasar dari fans fanatik Yifan. Walau tak seluruh ada yang berperilaku seperti itu. Ada juga yang mendukung hubungan mereka. Akibat ulah fans yang begitu mengidolakan Yifan itulah mimpi terburuk Luhan.

"Aku sangat menyayangimu Mbi.." Yifan beujar sambil mengelus rambut Luhan yang panjangnya sepunggung. "Aku tak ingin ada hal yang buruk terjadi lagi kepadamu.." Terus Yifan. Luhan tahu ke mana arah pembicaraan ini, tapi Luhan mencoba berpikir positif bahwa Yifan tak akan mengkhianati janjinya untuk selalu bersama. "Aku rasa, hubungan kita harus berakhir sampai di sini. Aku harap kau mengerti dengan keputusanku." Ucap Yifan mengecup kening Luhan.

Mendengar hal yang dia pikirkan terucap dari bibir Yifan, hal itu membuat hati Luhan hancur. Air mata yang tak dia bendung, jatuh dengan sendirinya. Hubungan yang telah mereka jalin selama 4 bulan telah berakhir. Luhan terus berpikir, ini akibat kesalahan fans Yifan atau dirinya. Meski perpisahan ini terjadi karena rasa sayang Yifan yang tak ingin Luhan mengalami hal yang lebih buruk dari ini. "Apa kita harus benar-benar putus Yi Ge?" Tanya Luhan sambil sesenggukan.

Dengan senyuman Yifan mengelus aliran air mata di pipi Luhan. "Kau akan mengerti nanti Mbi. Jadi berhentilah menangis, kau sangat jelek ketika menangis."

Dengan kasar Luhan menghapus air matanya. "Bagaimana bila aku jadi artis juga?" Tanya Luhan.

"Tak perlu. Itu bukan pekerjaan yang menyenangkan." Ucap Yifan sambil mengikis jarak di antara mereka berdua. "Asal kau tahu, aku benar-benar menyayangimu." Ucapan tersebut di akhiri dengan ciuman Yifan yang begitu lembut. Ciuman pertama Luhan kepada cinta pertamanya.

"Aku akan menunggumu Yi Ge." Ucap Luhan dengan wajah yang begitu memerah. Dan lagi, Yifan hanya tersenyum. Membawa Luhan ke dalam dekapannya, menciumi puncak kepala tersebut secara terus menerus.

 **Flashback OFG**

 **Gay VS Actress**

 **HHS Hyuuga L**

"Dialah lawan bermainmu, Nona Xi. Kris Wu" Ucap sang sutradara merangkul bahu Kris. Seketika Luhan bergetar dan mematung menatap ke arah Yifan.

"Kalian pasti belum berkenalan. Ayo silakan berkenalan terlebih dahulu." Sutradara tersebut, begitu sangat antusias. Andai dia tahu segalanya tentang mereka berdua. Sang sutradara tak perlu repot-repot untuk mengenalkan mereka berdua.

"Kris Wu." Yifan memulai, sambil menyodorkan tangannya.

"Xi Luhan." Luhan menyambutnya uluran tangan tersebut. Pertemuan pertama mereka, setelah perpisahan mereka.

"Ruangan Anda disebalah sana Tuan Wu." Seorang staf membuat tautan kedua bela telapak tangan tersebut terlepas. Dengan enggan, Yifan mengakhirinya. Berjalan mengikuti manajernya.

"Lu, apakah dia.." Ucapan Baekhyun terputus dengan Luhan yang tiba-tiba memeluknya, sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan _Eonni_?" Tanya Luhan.

"Kau pasti bisa. Aku yakin." Baekhyun memberi semangat sebagai seorang manajer. Seorang publik figur, bisa memerankan segala karakter. Tapi, ini tak akan baik, bila perasaan masa lalu yang telah terkubur keluar.

.

.

Terlihat seorang _yeoja_ yang menggunakan _dress_ selutut berwarna lavender, sedang berdiri menghadap hamparan pasir, serta laut dengan payung yang melindungi kepalanya. Perlahan demi perlahan seorang _namja_ melangkah menuju sang _yeoja_. Berdiri tepat di samping sang _yeoja_.

Perlahan, _yeoja_ tersebut menoleh ke arah sang _namja_. Tersenyum dengan begitu tulusnya. Tangan sang _namja_ , terulur untuk menyentuh pipi tersebut. Mendekat, terus mendekati sebuah bibir yang berwarna merah tersebut. Hingga~

 **CUTTT!**

Itulah kalimat yang terus-terusan diucapkan oleh sang sutradara. Sutradara tampak mengeram kesal. Bisa berhari-hari berada di sini, bila adegan intinya selalu saja salah.

"Maafkan aku." Ucap Luhan sambil terus-terusan membungkuk. Melihat Luhan yang terus-terusan membungkuk, Yifan-pun tak tinggal diam. "Ini semua salahku. Mohon maaf." Yifan membungkuk. Luhan hanya mampu menolehkan kepalanya mendengar perkataan Yifan.

Seandainya dia bisa lebih profesional adegan _kiss sceen_ ini tak akan lama. Tapi, setiap kali melihat Yifan yang mulai mendekat. Ada saja hal 'aneh' yang Luhan lakukan. Menggigit bibirnya, gelisah dan berbagai hal lainnya.

"Kita _break_ sebentar." Ucap sang sutradara mutlak, meninggalkan lokasi yang membuat ubun-ubunnya mendidih karena kesal.

"Lu.." Panggil Baekhyun. Luhan menoleh, mendapati Baekhyun yang berdiri tak jauh dari arahnya.

"Aku rasa kita perlu bicara." Ucap Yifan sambil menatap lautan berwarna biru tersebut.

.

.

.

Luhan dan Yifan duduk berhadapan di sebuah kursi di dalam sebuah tenda yang disediakan khusus untuk Yifan. Hanya mereka berdua. Seperti _dejavu_ , Luhan yang tampak gelisah dan melirik takut-takut ke arah Yifan. Serta, Yifan yang tak mengalihkan perhatiannya sedikit pun ke arah Luhan.

"Minumlah dulu. Yi Ge tau, itu kebiasaanmu bila sedang gelisah, Mbi." Ucap Yifan menyarankan. Luhan terkejut. Terkejut dengan dua fakta, Yifan yang masih mengingat kebiasaan minumnya bila sedang gugup. Serta, panggilan 'Bambi'.

Luhan mengambil minuman yang terletak di atas meja tersebut, meminumnya perlahan. Dengan ajaibnya, gugupnya memudar. "Seharusnya, Bambi bisa profesional." Yifan memberi petuah.

"Aku tahu." Dengus Luhan dengan wajah ditekuknya. Salah satu hal yang membuat resah Luhan melakukan _kiss sceen_ bukan hanya Yifan, melainkan juga Sehun. Luhan tak sempat membicarakan hal ini kepada Sehun. Meski bisa Luhan tebak, apa jawaban dari Sehun. Tapi, setidaknya, Luhan mencoba menjadi istri yang berbakti.

Melihat ekspresi Luhan, tak ayalnya mengundang senyum yang tersemat di bibir Yifan. Senyum yang dulu membuat Luhan jatuh cinta, serta senyum yang membuatnya kembali merasakan debaran.

"Ekhmm." Luhan berdehem dan meminum kembali minumannya.

"Yi _Ge_ pikir, ketika kau bilang ingin jadi artis, itu hanya lelucon." Yifan tertawa renyah.

"Aku tak pernah berpikir itu main-main, Yi Ge." Ucap Luhan sambil melihat langsung ke arah Yifan. Pandangan mata mereka bertemu.

"Kau menjadi semakin cantik sekarang." Yifan berujar. Perkataan yang membuat wajah Luhan dengan bodohnya merona.

"Yi Ge, juga menjadi, semakin tampan." Ucap Luhan meminum kembali minumannya dan mengalihkan pandangannya. Ke mana pun asal bukan ke arah Yifan.

"Apa, Bambi masih menunggu Yi Ge?" Tanya Yifan.

Pertanyaan yang membuat Luhan kembali bertatapan dengan mata Yifan.

.

.

Terlihat sekali lagi, Luhan yang menggunakan dress selutut berwarna lavender, sedang berdiri menghadap hamparan pasir, serta laut dengan payung yang melindungi kepalanya. Perlahan demi perlahan Yifan melangkah menuju ke arah Luhan. Berdiri tepat di samping Luhan.

Perlahan, Luhan menoleh ke arah Yifan. Tersenyum dengan begitu tulusnya. Tangan Yifan, terulur untuk menyentuh pipi tersebut. Mendekat, terus mendekati sebuah bibir yang berwarna merah tersebut. Hingga dengan perlahan, Luhan menutup matanya dan merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya. Berciuman dengan begitu lembut. Yifan, melumat dengan perlahan bibir tersebut.

Sesuai instruksi, payung yang sempat melindungi kepala mereka berdua turun untuk menutupi penglihatan kamera. Hingga..

 **CUT!**

 **PROKK! PROKK!**

 **S** utradara begitu puas dengan hasilnya. Bila dengan _break_ sebentar bisa membuat adegan tersebut hanya sekali _tag_ seperti sekarang. Sang sutradara tak perlu repot-repot untuk marah.

Mendengar bunyi 'cut' Luhan terlebih dahulu menjauh dan tersenyum ke arah semua kru. "Terima kasih untuk semua kerja kerasnya." Luhan membungkuk dengan begitu rendah hatinya.

 **Gay VS Actress**

 **HHS Hyuuga L**

Sudah 1 minggu Luhan kembali ke Korea. Hari ini, ada perayaan yang sederhana untuk merayakan debutnya Luhan dinegara Tiongkok tersebut. Begitu MV SNH48 itu meluncur, Luhan langsung dibanjiri _job_ wawancara, majalah dan _variety show_ lainnya. Perlakuan ini tak hanya dilakukan untuk Luhan saja. Tapi untuk semua artis di agensi tersebut, bila debutnya sukses.

"Baiklah, untuk menyambut suksesnya artis kita, Xi Luhan atas debutnya di Tiongkok. Mari kita berpesta." Leeteuk membuka dengan begitu senang, serta para seluruh penghuni agensi tersebut yang langsung saja menyantap minuman serta makanan yang tersedia. Tak ayalnya, Baekhyun juga ikut berpesta.

" _Eonni_! Jangan minum, nanti _Eonni_ mabuk. _Eonni_ kan yang akan menyetir." Ucap Luhan. Ketika melihat Baekhyun menghabiskan setengah dari isi cangkir yang sedang dia pegang.

"Aku tidak akan mabuk. Kau tenang saja." Ucap Baekhyun yakin, sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya diudara.

"Awas saja bila _Eonni_ mabuk." Ucap Luhan sedikit kesal. Pasalnya dia tak bisa membawa mobil. Bila, Baekhyun mabuk.., Bagaimana cara Luhan akan pulang?

"Kau jangan terlalu kaku, Lu." Baekhyun menuangkan kembali minuman tersebut ke dalam cangkirnya. "Inikan pesta untukmu. Seharusnya kau senang." Baekhyun meminum kembali, minuman yang memabukkan tersebut.

"Nona Xi, Anda tidak minum?" Leeteuk bertanya sambil membawa 2 gelas.

" _Aniya_. Ak-" Terpotong.

"Tentu saja, Luhan akan minum." Baekhyun menatap kearah Luhan. "Benar begitu Lu?" Baekhyun menyodorkan minuman yang dibawa Leeteuk dan memberikannya kepada Luhan.

"Ah.. Iya aku minum." Merasa tak enak karena sang pimpinan yang menawarkannya langsung, dengan terpaksa, Luhan meminum-minuman yang membuat matanya terpejam karena rasanya yang begitu pahit.

 **Gay VS Actress**

 **HHS Hyuuga L**

Sehun baru saja menyelesaikan segala kesibukannya pukul 22.17 menit. Begitu memasukkan mobilnya dia mendengar suara ponselnya yang berdering. Tertera nama _'Yeoja_ Artis' di sana. Sehun, abaikan deringan tersebut. Ketika ingin memutar kunci mobilnya, ponsel tersebut berbunyi kembali.

" _Oppa_ -Hik-" Suara Luhan terdengar sedikit parau dan cegukan.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Sehun.

"Jemput –Hik- aku di –Hik- agensi. Aku menung -Hik- gumu -Hik-." Luhan langsung menutup panggilan tersebut.

"Apa yang dilakukan _yeoja_ artis itu? Benar-benar merepotkan." Meski enggan, Sehun tetap menjalankan mobilnya menuju agensi Luhan. Bertanya kepada penjaga keamanan tersebut di mana lokasi Luhan.

Berjalan menuju tempat berlangsungnya pesta perayaan, Luhan. Melihat _yeoja_ tersebut terantuk-antuk dan kesulitan berdiri. Serta sepatu hak, yang telah dia tenteng di tangannya. Mencoba menegakkan kembali tubuhnya, Luhan melihat Sehun yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Langsung saja, Luhan berlari ke arah Sehun dan memeluk Sehun dengan eratnya.

Meringkuk didada Sehun, bagaikan anak kucing yang sedang mengelus-ngelus ingin dimanja majikannya. "Aku -Hik- Merindu—Hik- kanmu, _Oppa_." Ucap Luhan masih dalam posisi yang sama. Sehun tak begitu peduli dengan semua celoteh tak jelas dari Luhan. Melepas dengan paksa pelukaan tersebut. Dan menyeret Luhan menuju mobilnya yang terparkir.

"Sehun _Oppa_. Sua -Hik- miku yang tam-Hik-pan. Dan Xi Lu-Hik-an, Istrinya yang can-Hik-tik." Racauan Luhan, semakin tidak jelas. Langsung saja Sehun memasangkan _seat belt_ ke tubuh Luhan.

"Oh ya, aku-Hik- adalah Oh Lu-Hik-han." Luhan tertawa begitu mengucapkan itu. Sehun hanya mengernyit terus-terusan. Menutup pintu samping kemudi tempat duduk Luhan. Berjalan ke arah kemudi.

Luhan yang melihat Sehun menutup pintu, langsung melepas _seat belt_ dan mengekor di belakang Sehun. Begitu Sehun masuk dan duduk, Luhan juga ikut masuk dan duduk di pangkuan Sehun, menutup dengan perlahan pintu mobil tersebut. Sehingga, posisi Luhan sekarang, duduk mengangkang di depan Sehun. Hal itu membuat, rok _dress_ nya tersingkap.

"Kembali ke tempat dudukmu, Luhan." Ucap Sehun datar. Hanya galengan yang diberikan Luhan.

"Ternya-Hik- ta, _Oppa_ sanggat tam-Hik-pan." Luhan tersenyum-senyum aneh dan menyentuh semua permukaan wajah Sehun.

Menyingkirkan tangan Luhan, "Kembali ke tempatmu, Xi Luhan!" Bentak Sehun.

"TIDAK MAU OH SEHUN!" Entah menghilang ke mana cegukan yang diderita Luhan secara mendadak?

"Sekarang apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Sehun. Dipikirkan Sehun, Luhan sama seperti Tao ketika mabuk. Hanya ingin didengar apa keinginannya, turuti dan semua beres.

"Aku ing-Hik-in cium..." Langsung saja Luhan memoncong-moncongkan bibirnya. Sehun langsung saja menjentik kening Luhan. Hal itu membuat Luhan mengaduh kesakitan dan terus-terusan mengusap keningnya yang pastinya memerah.

" _Oppa_.." Luhan berlaga manja. "Benar kau se-Hik-orang _gay_?" Tanya Luhan tak yakin.

"Bila kau ingin diperkenalkan dengan kekasihku, maka aku akan mengenalkan kalian berdua." Ucap Sehun santai.

"YAKKK!" Luhan membentak. Yang benar saja? Kau adalah istrinya tapi malah mau diperkenalkan dengan selingkuhan suamimu? Gilaa!

" _Oppa_ benar-benar tak su-Hik-ka ini?" Tanya Luhan sambil meremas-remas dadanya dengan gerakan sensual.

"Aku tak tertarik. Berapa kali aku katakan padamu. Aku tak tertarik dengan seorang perempuan." Ucap Sehun sambil mengangkat Luhan kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Jawaban yang membuat Luhan begitu memanas sampai ke ubun-ubun. Semua _namja_ di Korea menginginkannya, tapi Sehun? Tak bisa dibiarkan.

Luhan langsung bangkit, duduk kembali di pangkuan Sehun. Tak banyak bicara, langsung saja Luhan melumat kasar bibir Sehun. Sehun yang begitu terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Luhan, tak bisa menjaga keseimbangan dirinya sehingga membuat kursi tersebut jatuh. Dengan posisi tertidur, Sehun yang di bawah serta Luhan yang di atas.

Luhan terus saja menciumi Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun, tetap diam dan tenang. Seolah tak terjadi hal apa pun. Luhan yang kesal terhadap respons Sehun, menggigit bibir bawah Sehun.

Ketika Luhan kelewatan dengan menggigit bibirnya. Sehun langsung bertindak. Membalas ciuman tersebut lebih beringas dari yang Luhan lakukan. Melumat bibir atas dan bawah tersebut tanpa ampun. Serta kedua tangan Sehun yang tak berhenti meremas dengan begitu keras, pantat sintal Luhan. Sehingga membuat Luhan meringis kesakitan.

"Ahh.." Luhan melepaskan lebih dahulu ciuman tersebut kemudian duduk diatas perut Sehun. Tak tahan terhadap Sehun yang benar-benar memonopoli pernafasannya. Mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal, serta kedua tangan Luhan yang tetap bertumpu di kedua pundak Sehun untuk menjaga keseimbangannya.

Menatap sebal ke arah Sehun yang telah berhasil juga membuat bibirnya bengkak, bukan hanya bengkak. Tapi juga berdarah akibat gigitan gigi Sehun yang tajam.

Sehun menyeringai, benar-benar puas melihat keadaan Luhan yang ada di atasnya. Tersengal-sengal dengan bibir yang mengeluarkan darah lebih parah dari bibirnya.

' _Ternyata, bermain-main dengan Luhan yang mabuk bukan hal yang buruk.'_ pikir Sehun. Menarik kembali tengkuk Luhan dan menciumi kembali bibir tersebut. Luhan yang tak ingin kalah juga mencium hingga-

"Op..pa" Ucap Luhan dengan susah payah.

"Kau ingin ciuman bukan?" Ucap Sehun ditengah-tengah pagutannya.

"Ak..u ingin.. mun... Hoek" Luhan menumpahkan semua isi perutnya ke dalam mulut Sehun. Salahkan saja Sehun yang tak ingin mendengarkannya.

Mendengar suara muntahan, langsung saja Sehun mencoba duduk. Terlambat segala rasa telah dapat dia kecap dalam mulutnya.

Luhan yang melihat mulut Sehun, serta pakaiannya yang kotor tertawa-tawa khas orang mabuk.

"Sial.." Langsung saja Sehun mengambil tisu yang ada didalam mobilnya.

" _Mian_.." Ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum. Membuat perhatian Sehun terhadap kemejanya langsung beralih ke arah Luhan yang sedang tersenyum dengan lembutnya. Senyum yang begitu mirip dengan—

 **Brukkk~**

Luhan menjatuhkan kepalanya ke pundak Sehun dan tertidur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**Gay VS Actress**

 **HHS Hyuuga L**

 **.**

 **Cast: Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan**

 **And other cast**

 **.**

 **Pair: HunHan**

 **Warning: GS For Uke, Kecuali Tao. TYPO, EYD dan KBBI bertebaran.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Semua Cast Bukan Milik L, Tapi Cerita Milik L**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Matahari sudah berkuasa disinggasananya. Menebarkan cahaya yang membuat orang malas untuk keluar dari rumah, karena takut kulit mereka terbakar. Namun di lain tempat, di pukul makan siang ini, Sehun masih berkutat dengan berkas-berkasnya. Memeriksa satu persatu kertas-kertas bernilai jutaan won tersebut. Kehadiran Chanyeol di dalam ruangannya tak merubah hal apa pun bagi Sehun. Dia tetap duduk santai memeriksa dokumen.

Kehadiran Chanyeol yang datang jauh-jauh dari kantornya, hanya mengunjungi Sehun untuk mengajak sang sahabat menghabiskan waktu makan siang bersama disalah satu _cafe_ atau restoran hotel di kota Seoul.

"Wow!" itulah kalimat pembuka Chanyeol melihat keadaan Sehun. Chanyeol menatap tak percaya kearah Sehun. Pasalnya, bibirnya yang terluka serta 'sesuatu' yang memerah mengintip malu-malu dari balik kerah kemeja Sehun yang berwarna biru tua. "Apakah semalam kau melakukan malam panas yang penuh gairah Oh Sehun?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.

Sehun tak menggubris pertanyaan Chanyeol yang terdengar tak begitu penting baginya. Sehun tetap melanjutkan kembali membaca berkas-berkas yang selalu setia menemaninya. _'Malam panas yang bergairah?'_ Pikir Sehun di dalam hati. _'Itu bukanlah malam panas yang bergairah, melainkan malam panas yang menjijikan.'_ Sehun berpikir sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sedikit.

Chanyeol yang sejak datang langsung menjatuhkan bokongnya di atas sofa berwarna lavender tersebut. Berucap "Wow" begitu membuka sebuah majalah yang dia bawa kabur dari ruang tamu _Noona_ -nya. Tak henti-hentinya, Chanyeol menatap dengan penuh kekaguman melihat foto seorang _yeoja_ yang tersenyum dengan manisnya. _Yeoja_ yang sama dengan sampul majalah tersebut. _Yeoja_ tersebut menggunakan seragam sekolah disertai poni rata dan rambut yang dikuncit dua, terlihat begitu menggemaskan dan imut. _'Kira-kira, berapa usia yeoja tersebut?'_ Pikir Chanyeol.

"Tidakkah pikiranmu sama denganku, Sehun?" tanya Chanyeol. "Dia cantik bukan?" Chanyeol menunjukkan sampul foto sang _yeoja_. _Yeoja_ yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Luhan.

Sehun mengangkat sebentar kepalanya dari arah berkas. Mengernyit mendapati foto Luhan yang terlihat seperti bocah, bukan lagi Luhan si penggoda laki-laki sepeti semalam. Sehun kembali tertuju ke arah berkasnya. "Biasa saja." Sehun berujar santai.

"Aku tidak habis pikir denganmu Sehun." Chanyeol berucap sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. " _Yeoja_ secantik ini.." Chanyeol menunjuk wajah Luhan "Kau sebut biasa saja?" Chanyeol bertanya tak percaya. "Kelak bila aku menikah, aku ingin punya istri sepertinya." Chanyeol berkata dengan penuh kepercayaan diri. Dia tampan, dia pasti bisa mendapatkan _yeoja_ secantik Luhan. Atau mungkin Luhan'nya secara langsung?

"Bagaimana bila dia Istriku?" tanya Sehun biasa saja. Ucapan Sehun tersebut disambut gelak tawa dari Chanyeol yang seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Sehun. Chanyeol tak tahu, sejak kapan Sehun punya selera humor yang bisa di bilang **'tidak lucu'** sama sekali.

"Istrimu cantik. Dia bahkan lebih cocok jadi adikmu dari pada istrimu." ucap Chanyeol sambil terus memegang perutnya yang terasa geli mendengar pernyataan Sehun.

"Seharusnya dia jadi istriku." Masih dengan tawanya yang menggelegar. "Apa sekarang kau menikah diam-diam dari Tao?" Semua orang bisa berbicara dengan semudah itu. Chanyeol bahkan bisa bilang pada seluruh dunia, bahwa dia adalah Suami Xi Luhan. Sehun benar-benar punya humor yang buruk.

"Terserahmu saja, _Hyung_." ucap Sehun malas. Tak ada gunanya memperdebatkan hal yang tak penting. " _Hyung_ bilang ingin makan?" Sehun berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Chanyeol mengekor, serta senyum gelinya yang masih tersemat di bibirnya.

 **Gay VS Actress**

 **HHS Hyuuga L**

Luhan meringkuk di dalam selimut tebalnya. Wajahnya memerah dengan bibir yang terus-terusan dia gigit tiada hentinya. Tak memedulikan luka yang sudah ada di bibirnya akibat 'kejadian' tadi pagi.

Luhan berjanji pada dirinya setelah kejadian tadi malam, bahwa dia tak akan menyentuh minuman yang memabukkan tersebut. Semalam adalah yang pertama dan terakhir baginya.

 **Flashback ON**

Setelah Luhan jatuh dan tertidur di pundaknya, dengan kasarnya Sehun menurunkan Luhan dari atas pangkuannya dan meletakkan tubuh itu kembali ke kursi seharusnya dia berada.

Merasakan benturan yang 'sedikit' menyakitkan di bagian kepalanya. Luhan yang baru terpejam membuka kembali matanya. Menatap nyalang ke arah Sehun yang sedang menghidupkan dan menjalankan laju mobilnya kembali ke rumah besar mereka.

Sesampainya di rumah, Luhan yang masih dalam pengaruh mabuk tersebut bergelayut manja di lengan Sehun sambil terus tertawa-tawa. Menertawakan sesuatu yang hanya dia ketahui sendiri.

Bahkan, Luhan terus mengekori Sehun masuk ke dalam kamar yang di tempati oleh Sehun. Merasa jengah, Sehun melepas dengan kasar pegangan di lengannya. "Kembali ke kamarmu!" Sehun memerintah dengan cara otoriternya. Dan lagi, Luhan hanya bisa merengut dan berjalan perlahan ke arah Sehun yang membelakanginya.

Memeluk Sehun dengan erat dari balik punggung tegap tersebut. Luhan terus tertawa-tawa. "Lepaskan Xi Luhan!"

Luhan melepaskan pelukan tersebut. Sehun berbalik dan menatap garang kearah Luhan. "Oh Luhan." Luhan membenarkan marganya yang sekarang.

Entah keberanian dari mana, dengan perlahan Luhan menanggalkan semua pakaiannya, hingga menyisakan _bra_ dan celana dalam berwarna biru.

Begitu beriringan dengan kulitnya yang putih bersinar. Melepaskan juga bra yang menyanggah payudaranya tersebut, hingga terpampanglah dua gundukan yang begitu penuh dan sangat nikmat untuk di remukkan di dalam genggaman tangan.

Perlahan demi perlahan, Luhan meloloskan celana dalam tersebut. Hingga Luhan benar-benar tanpa sehelai benang pun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Pakai pakaianmu."

Luhan tak menggubris ucapan Sehun. Dia malah berjalan ke arah sang _namja_ dengan perlahan, mendorong Sehun hingga terduduk diranjang besar tersebut. Sehun mengernyit, _'Sekarang, apa lagi yang akan dilakukan si yeoja pemabuk ini?'_

Luhan naik kembali dan duduk di pangkuan Sehun. Sama persis ketika di dalam mobil, mengangkangi sang _namja_. Yang membedakan hanya pakaian yang telah lenyap dari tubuh mulus milik Luhan.

" _Oppa_.." Luhan memanggil dengan manjanya. "Pemerkosaan terh-hik-adap _yeoja_ itu su-hik-dah tidak moderen di za-hik-man seka-hik-rang ..." Luhan berujar sambil mengelus-ngelus dada bidang Sehun yang masih berbalut kemeja kantornya. " ...Bagai-hik-mana, bila aku memper-hik-kosamu?" Luhan mengalungkan kedua lengan rantingnya ke leher kokoh Sehun. Menanti jawaban dari sang _namja_. Apakah sang _namja_ ingin di 'perkosa' atau tidak.

Sehun memijit pelipisnya yang mendadak pusing melihat tingkah Luhan. Bila di posisi sekarang, ada _namja_ normal yang disuguhkan pertanyaan seperti itu, _munggkin_ mereka akan dengan senang hati menjadi pihak yang di bawah untuk sementara waktu sebelum bertukar menjadi pihak yang di atas. Tapi, Sehun? Harus berapa kali dia tegaskan kepada _yeoja_ yang sedang menatapnya ni, bahwa dia tak tertarik dengan manusia berpayudara. Menimang-nimang jawaban apa yang akan dia berikan kepada Luhan.

Luhan terus menanti-nanti jawaban Sehun dengan mata yang mengantuk, sambil terus menarik perlahan rambut Sehun. Dan sesekali mengecup leher Sehun, hingga meninggalkan sebuah bekas yang kentara disana.

"Baiklah.." melihat dari raut wajah Luhan, Sehun yakin hal yang ada dipikirkannya ini akan terjadi. Luhan begitu riang hingga meloncat-loncat kecil di paha Sehun.

Lagi, Luhan memonyongkan bibirnya untuk mengapai bibir Sehun. Sehun tak mungkin akan menyentil keningnya lagi seperti di mobil 'kan? Mengikis jarak tersebut hingga...

 **Brukk..**

Luhan jatuh tertidur lagi di atas pundak Sehun.

"Ahhhh..." Sehun menghela nafasnya. Di waktu yang pas. Sesuai yang dia pikirkan, Luhan akan segera tumbang seperti sebuah pohon yang tertiup angin kencang.

Membaringkan dengan perlahan Luhan di atas ranjangnya.

Sehun berjalan menuju lemari pakaian dan mengambil sebuah kemeja untuk Luhan. Memakaikan dengan begitu perlahan kemeja tersebut, dia tidak ingin mengambil risiko Luhan terbangun dan meminta hal yang aneh-aneh lagi.

Setelah selesai, Sehun menyelimuti Luhan sebatas dada.

Memandang wajah damai Luhan. _'Kira-kira apa yang sedang di mimpikan Luhan?'_

Sehun memejamkan matanya dengan perlahan, mengingat senyum Luhan yang benar-benar begitu mirip dengan 'wanita' itu. Sehun mengeram dan mengusap wajahnya dengan begitu kasar. Sehun berjalan menuju pintu keluar di kamarnya.

.

.

Sinar mentari yang mengintip dari _gordain_ begitu mengganggu tidur lelap Luhan. Membalik tubuhnya, membelakangi sang matahari si pengusik pagi semua orang.

Menarik kembali selimut nyaman ini sampai hidungnya. Merasakan bau Sehun diselimut tersebut. Mengundang senyum tipis di bibir Luhan. _'Bau Sehun.'_

Luhan mengernyit sedikit. _'Bau Sehun? Bau Sehun? Bau Sehun.'_ "Bau Sehun _Oppa_?" Luhan bangun dan terduduk di ranjang tersebut.

Menyentuh kepalanya yang mendadak pusing. Apa yang terjadi dengan kepalanya? Seingatnya, semalam dia menghadiri pesta di agensinya bersama Baek _Eonni_. Hingga Leeteuk, sang atasan datang membawa sebuah minuman. Dan Luhan meminumnya.

Luhan ingat, minuman itulah alasan kenapa sakit kepalannya ini muncul.

Luhan menatap ke sekeliling kamar. Ini bukan kamar yang sering dia tempati, melainkan kamar Sehun.

Matanya semakin membulat melihat pakaiannya yang tercecer. Pakaian dalamnya juga ada di sana? _'Apakah? Apakah?'_ Luhan menatap dirinya yang memakai kemeja sehun. _'Jangan-jangan?'_

"Kyaaaa..." Luhan berteriak dengan kencangnya.

 **Ceklek..**

"Apakah tidak ada hal lain yang bisa kau lakukan selain berteriak?" Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang melilit pinggangnya. Disertai dengan tetes-tetes air yang jatuh dari ujung rambutnya.

Tanpa Luhan sadari, dia mengigit bibirnya dan sedikit meringis karena merasakan perih. Menyentuh bibirnya dan Luhan yakin satu fakta, bahwa bibirnya terluka.

Melihat kembali ke arah Sehun, yang entah sejak kapan telah memakai celana panjangnya.

Ketika selesai dengan urusan berpakaiannya, Sehun menatap ke arah Luhan. Luhan yang merasa ketahuan, segera mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kau tidak punya kamar sendiri?" Sehun berujar sarkastis.

Mendengar nada sinis tersebut, Luhan langsung saja melihat ke arah Sehun yang ternyata bibirnya mengalami hal yang sama seperti bibirnya. _'Apa yang telah Luhan lewatkan dalam satu malam?'_

" _Oppa_?" panggil Luhan ketika Sehun memakai dasinya di depan cermin. "Apa yang terjadi dengan bibirmu?" tanya Luhan. Sehun memberhentikan sebentar pergerakannya, berbalik menatap ke arah Luhan.

"Lebih baik kau tak tahu." Sehun membalik lagi tubuhnya dan menyelesaikan simpul dasinya.

"Apa..., terjadi sesuatu yang hebat?" Luhan hanya ingin meyakinkan dirinya. Melihat keadaan kamar yang berantakan, Luhan yang terbangun dengan bibir terluka dan memakai pakaian Sehun. Ini benar-benar penting dan genting!

"Bisa di bilang..., hebat." Sehun berjalan ke arah Luhan. Berdiri menjulang di hadapan Luhan yang mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat Sehun. Sehun menunduk dan berbisik tepat di telinga Luhan.

"Kau, _yeoja_ penggoda yang Handal." Sehun berucap sambil meremas satu payudara Luhan.

Luhan menjauhkan tangan Sehun yang meremas payudaranya. Segera saja, Luhan menyilangkan lengan di depan dadanya untuk membuat pertahanan.

Perilaku Luhan yang seperti ini, berbanding terbalik dengan Luhan yang semalam. Tak ayalnya, perbuatan tersebut membuat Sehun menyeringai. "Apa yang kau tutupi?" Sehun bertanya, menyilangkan juga lengan di depan dadanya, serta menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Aku bahkan sudah melihat seluruhnya."

Perkataan Sehun membuat wajah Luhan memerah dan sedikit memucat. _'Jadi, apakah benar bahwa mereka melakukannya semalam?'_

" _Oppa_ memperkosaku!" Luhan berucap sambil menunjuk telak wajah Sehun. Sehun memutar bola matanya jengah, _'Siapa yang memperkosa siapa tadi malam?'_

"Terserah apa katamu. Bila sudah selesai keluar dari kamarku dan jangan lupa bereskan semua kekacauan yang kau perbuat." Sehun memandang sudut kamarnya yang terdapat eceran dari pakaian Luhan.

Sehun berjalan menuju pintu keluar kamarnya. Menutup pintu kamarnya dengan begitu pelan. Berjalan menuruni tangga dengan santainya.

Luhan harus memastikan sendiri hal ini. Luhan keluar dari selimut nyaman tersebut dan berlari menuju pintu. Mengejar langkah panjang Sehun.

" _Oppa_!" Sehun mendengar derap langkah Luhan yang sedang berlari mengganggu indra pendengarannya. Sehun berbalik dan

 _Brukkk..._

Luhan tersandung langkah kakinya sendiri. Hingga Luhan terjatuh menimpa tubuh Sehun, serta bibir yang saling bersentuhan. Hingga terjadilah ciuman yang tak disengaja di pagi hari ini disertai rasa anyir, dari bibir Luhan yang terantuk oleh giginya sendiri. Menambah memar di bibir merahnya.

Entah apa yang membuat Sehun melakukan hal ini, sehingga dia menangkap Luhan yang jatuh tepat ke arahnya. Beruntung hanya tersisa 2 anak tangga. Sehingga tak menyebabkan mereka mengalami sebuah kecelakaan yang serius. Melainkan sebuah kecelakaan yang manis. Morning kiss?

Luhan menumpahkan berat badannya menggunakan kedua lengannya, disisi kepala Sehun. Menatap Sehun, dengan perasaan 'sedikit' bersalah.

"Sekarang apa lagi maumu?" tanya sehun. Sehun bangkit dari berbaringnya, berposisi duduk. Hal itu otomtatis membuat Luhan kembali berposisi seperti semalam, duduk di pangkuan Sehun dengan mengangkang.

"Jangan mengujiku. Waktuku tak banyak!" bentak Sehun.

Luhan memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya. "Apakah kita..." Luhan menatap lekat ke arah wajah Sehun sambil menggigit bibirnya. "Kita..., melakukan sesuatu?" tanya Luhan.

Mendengar pernyataan tersebut, membuat Sehun mengernyit. _'Melakukan hal apa? Banyak hal yang mereka lakukan semalam.'_

"Itu _Oppa_ , maksudku..." Luhan bingung harus menanyakan pertanyaan seperti apa? Pertanyaan yang pas untuk membahas masalah semalam.

"Kita berciuman, kau mencoba memperkosaku dan kita hampir melakukan sesuatu hal yang **'terlarang'** bagiku. Apa lagi yang ingin kau dengar?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan membuka mulutnya tak percaya. _'Memperkosa, Sehun bilang?'_ Tiba-tiba Luhan teringat "Terlarang apa, _Oppa_? Bukan'kah kita sepasang suami istri?" tanya Luhan.

"Jangan terlalu mengharapkan hal apa pun terjadi Xi Luhan!" Sehun berdiri dari duduknya dan membiarkan Luhan jatuh terduduk dilantai.

Luhan menatap sebal ke punggung Sehun yang semakin menjauh. Namun tak lama, dia merasakan pipinya memanas _'sesuatu hal yang terjadi?'_. Bagaimanapun dia masih perawan yang tak tau hal apa pun tentang hal yang mengarah ke sana? Luhan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Dia benar-benar merasa malu sekarang.

 **Flashback OFF**

Luhan terus menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Menyentuh dadanya yang tak berhenti berdebar sejak pagi.

 _Drttt..drtt_

Ponsel di atas nakas berbunyi. Meraih ponsel tersebut dengan malas. Tanpa melihat siapa sang penelepon, langsung saja Luhan mengangkatnya.

"Halo?" Luhan memulai percakapan.

"Aku di Seoul. Tak ingin mengunjungiku, Mbi?" suara maskulin di seberang sana berbicara dengan begitu santai.

Luhan terlonjak dari gelungan selimutnya, duduk di atas kasur. Melihat ke arah layar, menit-menit panggilan itu masih berjalan. Itu menandakan sang pemanggil belum mematikan panggilannya.

"Bambi?" suara itu berbunyi kembali. Luhan tak perlu menebak siapa yang memanggilnya dengan panggilan seperti itu. Hanya ada satu orang yang memanggilnya dengan panggilan tersebut.

"Yi.. _Ge_?" Luhan memastikan.

"Kau di mana? Aku akan mengunjungimu." Yifan berujar.

"Tidak usah Yi _Ge_ ," Luhan kelabakan mendengar Yifan akan mengunjunginya. Meski Luhan tebak, bahwa Yifan tak tahu mengenai tempat tinggalnya dan mengenai 'status'nya.

"Yi _Ge_ di mana? Aku akan datang ke sana."

Setelah mengetahui di mana lokasi Yifan, Luhan bergegas bangun dan mengganti pakaiannya.

 **Gay VS Actress**

 **HHS Hyuuga L**

Luhan berjalan mengendap-endap memasuki sebuah hotel, hendak menuju tangga darurat. Luhan tak ingin mengambil risiko menaiki lift untuk bertemu dengan orang yang mengenalnya. Mungkin, besok akan tersebar berita yang tidak-tidak tentang dirinya.

Begitu hendak membuka pintu yang menghubungkannya dengan tangga darurat, Luhan merasakan ada yang menarik topi jaket yang dia kenakan. Perbuatan itu membuat Luhan memundur menjauhi pintu tersebut. Luhan berharap, tak ada berita apa pun tentang dirinya besok. Luhan memejamkan matanya dengan penuh ketakutan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" _'Suara ini?'_ Luhan mengenalnya. Perlahan, Luhan membalik tubuhnya. Benar saja, itu suara Sehun.

Sehun yang baru saja akan menuju kamar mandi, melihat sesosok _yeoja_ yang tak asing dan tampak mencurigakan berjalan mengendap-endap. Menuntaskan keingintahuannya, Sehun mengikuti langkah sang _yeoja_. Semakin mendekat, Sehun tahu, bahwa itu adalah tubuh kecil milik Luhan.

" _Oppa_?" Luhan menatap Sehun. Begitu bola mata Luhan bergulir melihat bekas kemerah-merahan yang ada di leher Sehun, Luhan lagi-lagi merona disertai perasaan yang berdebar. _'Apa benar itu hasil perbuatanku?_ '

Sehun mengernyit melihat wajah Luhan yang mendadak berubah.

"Aku hanya ingin mengunjungi teman lamaku," Setelah berhasil menguasai debaran jantungnya, Luhan menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

"Teman lama?" Sehun balik bertanya. "Dari cara berpakaianmu.." Sehun menilai penampilan Luhan dari atas hingga ke bawah. Kacamata, masker, serta jaket tebal yang terlihat sangat mencurigakan. "Kau terlihat ingin mengunjungi kekasih gelapmu," Melihat telak ke bola mata rusa tersebut.

Luhan menggigit bibirnya dengan perasaan resah, _'Bagaimana Sehun tahu kalau dia berbohong?'_

"Kekasih apa? Aku sudah punya Suami." Luhan menjawab dengan sedikit ketus.

Lagi-lagi, alis Sehun menaik. "Suamimu bahkan tak merasa punya Istri." Ucapnya dan meninggalkan Luhan yang masih berdiri terpaku mendengar pernyataan Sehun.

Luhan terus memandangi punggung Sehun yang menghilang di tikungan.

"Apakah kau, Xi Luhan?" Suara _namja_ kembali mengusik indra pendengaran Luhan. _'Sekarang siapa lagi?'_ batin Luhan.

Perlahan, Luhan membalik tubuhnya dan mendapati _namja_ jangkung bertelinga lebar sedang menatap ke arahnya.

"OMO! Ternyata benar." Chanyeol berujar tak percaya. "Kau benar-benar sangat cantik. Apa kau sudah punya kekasih?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil menatap 'sedikit' genit ke arah Luhan.

"Ah, Itu.."

"Tak perlu kau jawab. Aku akan menjadi kekasihmu kelak." Kepercayaan diri Chanyeol meningkat.

Luhan menanggapinya dengan tersenyum kecil. " _Gomawo_ ," kembali, Luhan melempar senyum manis miliknya.

"Kau lebih manis ketika tersenyum seperti itu." Chanyeol berujar penuh kejujuran. "Boleh aku minta nomor ponselmu?" Chanyeol menyerahkan ponselnya langsung kearah Luhan.

"Mian, aku tak bisa memberikannya untukmu." Luhan merasa bersalah. "Tapi, Anda bisa menghubungi manajer saya." Luhan mencari kartu nama Baekhyun yang selalu dia bawa ke mana-mana. Menyerahkannya kepada Chanyeol sambil tersenyum kembali.

.

.

"Aku seperti melihat Xi Luhan di dalam hotel ini." seorang yang berdiri di depan wastafel di samping Sehun berujar sambil mencuci tangannya.

"Benarkah? Pantas saja aku melihat salah satu paparazi terkenal yang masuk ke sekitar sini tadi." Teman dari sang _namja_ tersebut menanggapi ucapan temannya.

Sehun tetap bersikap santai, tapi entah mengapa hal itu malah semakin mengganggunya. Langsung saja Sehun menyelesaikan mencuci tangannya. Berlari menuju tempat di mana dia meninggalkan Luhan. Berharap bahwa sang _yeoja_ artis masih diposisinya.

Bukan menemukan Luhan yang dikerubungi oleh wartawan, melainkan menemukan Luhan yang tersenyum serta tertawa kecil bersama sang _Hyung_ -Chanyeol. Belum satu hari Chanyeol berucap akan menjadikan Luhan sebagai Istrinya, sekarang mereka seolah sedang melakukan pendekatan.

Menatap tajam ke arah mereka berdua. _'Apa yang mereka ucapkan?'_ Rasa penasaran menggerogoti hati Sehun. Pertanyaan yang belum terjawab itu, teralihkah ketika tanpa sengaja Sehun melihat pria paruh baya yang sedang mencoba membidikkan kamera ke arah Luhan serta Chanyeol.

Langsung saja Sehun berpura-pura menabrak sang pria paruh baya tersebut.

"Maafkan aku." Sehun membungkuk.

"Ah sial!" pria paruh baya itu mengumpat dan pergi.

Sehun berbalik dan mendapati keberadaan Luhan serta Chanyeol yang menghilang dari pandangannya. Dimana mereka?

.

.

"Kenapa kau berlari, Nona Luhan?" Chanyeol mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal akibat mengikuti Luhan yang berlari. Berlari dari apa? Chanyeol tak mengetahuinya.

Luhan menumpahkan kedua tangannya ke lutut dan mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal. Luhan melihatnya, melihat ketika Sehun menabrakkan dirinya untuk menghalangi sang paparazi yang mencoba mengambil gambarnya. Langsung saja Luhan berlari sambil menggeret Chanyeol mengikuti langkahnya.

" _Mian_ , aku jadi membawamu juga." Luhan merasa bersalah. "Aku rasa pertemuan kita sampai di sini." Luhan tersenyum kembali. "Kalau begitu aku permisi." Luhan membungkuk dan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang tetap terpaku di tempatnya.

"Aku pasti akan mendapatkanmu." Chanyeol tersenyum. Tiba-tiba, Chanyeol teringat sesuatu. "Di mana Sehun?"

 **Gay VS Actress**

 **HHS Hyuuga L**

Setelah memberi tahu Yifan bahwa dia membatalkan pertemuan mereka. Luhan berjalan hendak menuju pintu belakang hotel untuk menunggu Baekhyun menjemputnya. Belum mencapai pintu, Luhan merasakan adanya cekalan di lengan rantingnya.

" _Oppa_?" Luhan terkejut.

Langsung saja Sehun menyeret Luhan menjauhi mobil Luhan dan berjalan menuju mobilnya sendiri. Membuka pintu samping kemudi dan mendudukkan Luhan disana.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah mereka, hanya dihiasi oleh keheningan. Sehun yang terlalu malas membuka pembicaraan dan Luhan yang tak tahu ingin mengucapkan apa?

Begitu mobil berhenti dan sampai di kediaman mereka, Luhan tetap duduk nyaman di bangkunya. Mencoba mengintip ke arah Sehun, dan langsung mengalihkan perhatian begitu Sehun menoleh menatapnya.

"Go.." terpotong.

"Jangan keluar rumah hari ini. Cepat masuk." Perintah Sehun.

" _Ne_ ," Luhan berujar malas dan segera keluar dari mobil Sehun.

 **Gay VS Actress**

 **HHS Hyuuga L**

Sang matahari yang bertengger angkuh menguasai pagi dan siang, tergelincir di gantikan oleh sang bulan dengan bintang-bintang sebagai pengikutnya.

Memasuk rumah dengan rasa pegal yang menjalari punggungnya, berjalan dengan sedikit gontai. Berhubung tak banyak yang harus dia urusi-selain berkas-berkas yang tak akan berhenti bertumpuk di mejanya. Sehun pulang sedikit cepat, pukul 21.03 KST. Masih belum terlalu larut malam.

Mendapati Luhan yang duduk di ruang tengah, menonton TV sambil memakan makanan kecil dan sesekali tertawa menanggapi lelucon yang sama sekali tak lucu bagi Sehun. Bersandar didinding penghubung antara dapur dan ruang tengah. Terus mengawasi dengan saksama pergerakan Luhan.

Luhan yang tertawa, tersenyum, membekap bibirnya menahan tawa dan sesekali memasukkan makanan di dalam mulutnya. Semuanya tak luput dalam perhatian Sehun.

Luhan tiba-tiba menolehkan kepalanya.

" _Oppa_ sudah pulang?" tanya Luhan sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Tak biasanya Sehun pulang dipukul sekarang. Biasanya di atas jam 11 atau mungkin pulang ke rumah keduanya?

"Aku tidak tahu, bahwa artis juga menonton TV." Sehun berujar sambil berjalan ke arah Luhan.

"Artis juga manusia. Dan menonton itu, bersifat manusiawi, _Oppa_." Luhan berdiri membawa gelasnya yang telah tandas menuju dapur dan mengisinya kembali.

Membawa gelas yang berisi air minum dan juga camilan tambahan yang tak bisa di bilang sedikit. Mendudukkan bokong sintalnya di sofa.

"Apakah semua artis juga makan banyak sepertimu?" Sehun menyandarkan punggung pegalnya di sandaran sofa _single_ yang berbeda dari yang Luhan tempati. Menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada dan menatap Luhan.

Luhan mendengus. "Makan itu..." Sehun menyelah. "Hal yang manusiawi. Begitu?" tanya Sehun. Luhan mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya sambil menjawab. "Tentu saja."

" _Oppa_ mau?" tawar Luhan sambil menyodorkan sekotak roti ringan ke arah Sehun.

"Tidak." Tanpa berpikir Sehun langsung saja menjawab. Sehun berdiri dari duduknya. Sedikit menyesal, karena tak ada gunanya berbicara dengan seorang 'Xi Luhan'. Berjalan melewati Luhan, hingga pergerakannya terhenti oleh Luhan yang menggenggam lengan kemejanya.

Melihat Sehun yang akan berlalu, langsung saja Luhan menahan langkahnya untuk mengucapkan sebuah kata yang harus dia ucapkan ketika di mobil.

" _Oppa_ , _gomawo_. Karenamu, mungkin tak akan ada berita yang aneh tentangku." Luhan tersenyum ke arah Sehun. Senyum yang sama persis ketika Luhan berada di pangkuannya di saat ia mabuk. Senyum yang membuat Sehun merasa getaran. Getar-getar kerinduan di dalam hatinya yang tertutup rasa benci sejak dia kecil.

' _Cukup!'_ Langsung saja Sehun menarik tengkuk Luhan dan mengecup bibir merekah tersebut. Melumatnya dengan kasar.

Luhan yang terkejut mendapati apa yang dilakukan Sehun, tanpa sadar menjatuhkan kotak roti manis kesukaannya.

Sehun memonopoli laju pernafasannya, " _Op..pa_ " ucap Luhan dengan penuh kesusahan. Luhan yang duduk nyaman di atas sofa, Sehun tarik untuk berdiri.

Sehun menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa, membuat Luhan duduk menyamping di atas pangkuannya. Terus mengecup dan menggigit-gigit kecil bibir yang telah terlihat membengkak tersebut. Mengundang belahan bibir tersebut untuk terbuka.

Luhan terus menerus memukuli dada Sehun. Dia butuh bernafas sekarang. Apa Sehun berencana ingin membunuhnya?

Merasa geram dengan Luhan yang terus-terus bergerak-gerak. Langsung saja Sehun membuat Luhan berbaring di atas sofa panjang tersebut. Menahan kedua tangan Luhan disisi kiri dan kanan kepalanya. Tangan kecil ini begitu mengganggu.

"Arghhh.." Luhan berteriak karena Sehun menggigit bibirnya. Sehun geram sehingga menggigit bibir Luhan untuk terbuka. Melesakkan lidahnya untuk masuk ke dalam mulut Luhan yang terasa sangat hangat. Mengajak lidah tersebut untuk bergulat bersama. Saling membelit satu sama lain.

Terus memagut bibir Luhan. Tiba-tiba ingatan Sehun melayang...,

Melayang ke dalam suasana gelap yang penuh derai air mata.

Terlihat di sana, sang _yeoja_ berambut panjang sebahu menangis sesenggukan. Menangisi takdir yang begitu menyakitkan baginya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

**Gay VS Actress**

 **HHS Hyuuga L**

 **.**

 **Cast: Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan**

 **And other cast**

 **.**

 **Pair: HunHan**

 **Warning: GS For Uke, Kecuali Tao. TYPO, EYD dan KBBI bertebaran.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Semua Cast Bukan Milik L, Tapi Cerita Milik L**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WELCOME And HAPPY READING^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FLASHBACK**

Hidup seorang Oh Sehun begitu indah di waktu remaja. Dia selalu tertawa dan bahagia di setiap waktunya. Bersama kedua orang tuanya yang saling mencintai dan menyayangi.

Kelak bila dia besar, dia ingin memiliki seorang Istri yang cantik dan menyayanginya dengan sepenuh hati. Seperti perlakuan sang _Appa_ kepada _Eomma_ -nya.

Namun, sang iblis jahat sama sekali tak mendukung keindahan keluarga Oh. Sehun yang baru menginjak usia 15 tahun merasakan hancurnya sebuah keluarga. Keluarga yang dia anggap segalanya. Namun, keluarga inilah yang menghancurkan perasaannya.

Di ruangan itu, dia melihat _Eomma_ -nya begitu kacau. Senyum yang biasa terpatri di wajah cantiknya memudar dengan sendirinya. Tiada lagi suasana rumah yang hangat menyambut dirinya ketika dia pulang dari sekolah.

Canda tawa di depan ruang keluarga yang menampilkan potret keluarga yang bahagia, memudar. Setiap hari yang Sehun dapatkan hannyalah pertengkaran kedua orang tuanya.

Kejadian ini di mulai 1 tahun yang lalu. Ketika _Eomma_ -nya, YonnA mendapati ada hal yang aneh di kemeja _Appa_ -nya, Seung gi. Sebuah noda lipstik yang terpampang indah.

Kecurigaan yang dulu kecil, membesar dengan siring waktunya. Yang Sehun ketahui adalah sang _Appa_ tak menyayangi _Eomma_ -nya lagi. Sehingga, sang Appa memutuskan untuk mencari wanita lain.

Kekacauan demi kekacauan terjadi. _Eomma_ -nya yang begitu lemah dan rapuh, membuat Sehun yang ceria menjadi murung, tertutup dan arogan. Semua temannya menjauhinya, kecuali Chanyeol.

Keluarga yang berharga baginya, Sehun benci dengan teramat dalam. Dia benci terhadap _Appa_ -nya yang dengan tega mengkhianati _Eomma_ -nya. Namun, Sehun lebih membenci _Eomma_ -nya yang tak melakukan apa pun untuk keluarga mereka. Membenci dengan teramat dalam. Seharusnya, sang _Eomma_ mempertahankan apa yang menjadi miliknya, bukan seperti ini.

Semua perempuan begitu lemah dan menjijikkan dimata Sehun.

 _Eomma_ -nya selalu menangis, menangis dan menangis. Betapa bodohnya sang _Eomma_. Menangis tak akan membuat hal apa pun kembali seperti semula. Menangis hanya akan memperburuk keadaan dan perasaan.

Perlahan demi perlahan, _Eomma_ -nya yang terus mengurung diri didalam kamar, menangis menjadi tertawa. Menertawakan dirinya? Entahlah. Sehun muak dengan keluarga ini.

 _Eomma_ -nya yang tertawa terus menerus, divonis dokter mengidap gangguan mental. Sedangkan _Appa_ -nya? Benar-benar tak peduli.

Sang _Eomma_ memilih jalan tengah dalam hidupnya, bunuh diri. Bodoh? Tentu. Bagi Sehun itu begitu bodoh. Apa yang sang _Eomma_ harapkan dengan mengakhiri nyawanya? Tak ada yang dia dapatkan.

Sang _Appa_ bahkan tak datang di hari pemakaman. Dia malah menghabiskan harinya bersama jalang yang Sehun ketahui bernama Bae Soo Ji.

Cih, bila dunia ini mengizinkan Sehun untuk murka, maka Sehun akan menghancurkan dunia ini dalam satu remukkan. Namun, Sehun sedikit bersyukur dengan berita sang _Appa_ yang meninggal akibat kecelakaan.

Tentunya bersama jalang kebanggaannya.

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

.

.

.

Sehun mengencangkan cengkeraman di tangan Luhan, membuat Luhan meringis kesakitan. Terus memagut bibir Luhan yang telah membengkak akibat ulahnya. Menggigit bibir itu dengan kuat dan meninggalkan Luhan yang terengah-engah di sofa sendirian.

Luhan bangkit dari posisi berbaring dan duduk di sofa tersebut. Mengulum bibirnya sendiri, merasakan anyir darah di indra pengecapnya. Menatap sedih ke punggung Sehun yang menjauh menuju kamarnya sendiri.

Kecupan-kecupan yang Sehun berikan adalah kecupan yang begitu merindu terhadap sesuatu. Sesuatu hal yang telah lama tak ia jumpai. Kecupan rindu yang Luhan rasakan manis itu berubah menjadi penuh benci dan amarah yang kentara.

' _Sebenarnya, ada apa dengan Sehun? Apakah dia pernah merasakan sesuatu yang menyakitkan di masa lalu? Sehingga sakit itu tetap ada hingga sekarang?'_

Bila benar ada hal menyakitkan yang membuat Sehun seperti ini. Maka Luhan ingin menjadi obat. Obat yang bisa menyembuhkan Sehun dari sakit masa lalunya.

 **GAY VS ACTRESS**

 **HHS HYUUGA L**

Seperti kebanyakan seorang Istri lakukan di pagi buta, Luhan telah berkutat bersama peralatan-peralatan yang sangat susah dia sentuh akibat keterbatasan waktunya sebagai aktris.

Menunggu roti tawar yang akan meloncat dari tempatnya, menandakan sang roti telah berwarna kecokelatan. Menyeduh kopi, susu dan jus tomat. Kenapa begitu banyak? Itu di akibatkan keterbatasan Luhan yang tak mengetahui apa yang biasa Sehun minum di sarapannya.

Menata semuanya sebaik dan seindah mungkin di meja persegi panjang tersebut. Tersenyum dengan manisnya, mendapati sang meja yang telah ramai dipenuhi berbagai makanan siap santap di pagi hari.

Memandang kevarah jam yang menunjukkan pukul 05.48 KST. Mungkin sebentar lagi Sehun akan turun. Atau Luhan yang harus naik ke atas mengajak Sehun untuk sarapan?

Beberapa kali, Luhan mendapati kadang Sehun melewatkan sarapannya. Setelah kejadian semalam, Luhan terus-terusan memutar otaknya. Dia meyakini di dalam relung dadanya akan memperhatikan Sehun lebih dari sebelumnya. Entah mengapa, Luhan merasa ada sisi kosong di dalam diri Sehun. Luhan berharap, dia bisa mengisi kekosongan di dalam dada Sehun.

Lamunan Luhan terputus ketika melihat Sehun melintas melewati ruang makan. _'Apa Sehun akan melewatkan sarapannya lagi?'_ Tak ambil pusing, Luhan segera menyusur langkah panjang Sehun, sebelum sang _namja_ mencapai gagang pintu.

" _Oppa_ , tidak sarapan dulu?" tanya Luhan. "Aku sudah menyiapkannya untuk, _Oppa_." Luhan menunjuk meja makan menggunakan dagu runcingnya.

Sehun memandang datar ke arah Luhan, dan mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah meja makan yang telah tersaji sarapan yang cukup untuk mengganjal perut hingga siang memanggil.

"Jangan pedulikan aku. Urus saja, urusanmu sendiri." Sehun melangkah kembali. Namun, terhenti kembali.

"Aku sudah membuatnya susah payah, _Oppa_." Luhan menekuk wajahnya sedih. "Seharusnya _Oppa_ menghargainya." Luhan menundukkan wajahnya.

"Aku tak menyuruhmu melakukan hal tersebut." Sehun berucap tetap membelakangi Luhan.

"Apa artinya aku bagimu, _Oppa_?" Luhan bertanya lirih. "Aku tahu, mungkin aku tak ada artinya bagimu, _Oppa_." Senyum kecut terpatri di sudut bibirnya. "Tapi sekarang, aku adalah Istrimu. Aku punya hak untuk semua hidupmu, begitu pula sebaliknya."

Sehun mendengar dengan saksama semua kata yang Luhan lontarkan.

"Aku tak tahu..." Luhan mengepalkan tangan dan mengarahkan ke dadanya, "Apakah aku memiliki rasa untukmu atau tidak?" Luhan mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk, menatap punggung Sehun.

"Aku yakin, _Oppa_ akan mengerti perasaanku ini." Luhan tersenyum lemah. "Aku hanya ingin kau kembali, _Oppa_. Kau adalah _namja_ yang sangat tampan, tak seharusnya _Oppa_ memiliki hubungan seperti..." ucapan Luhan terpotong.

"CUKUP!" Sehun membanting tas kerjanya ke lantai. Sehingga menimbulkan dentuman yang mengagetkan bagi Luhan. Sehun melangkah dengan pasti ke arah Luhan. Mendorong tubuh kecil itu, ke dinding terdekat, dan memojokkannya.

"Sekarang, apa yang kau inginkan, hah!" bentak Sehun sambil mencengkeram erat mulut Luhan.

Luhan hanya bisa mencengkeram erat pundak Sehun, cengkeraman itu menguat.

"Kau ingin aku memakan apa yang telah kau buat?" tanya Sehun. "Baiklah, aku akan memakan apa pun yang telah kau sediakan untukku." Sehun melepaskan cengkeraman tersebut. "Sekarang apa lagi, hah?" Menatap nyalang ke arah Luhan.

"Aku hanya ingin kau berbagi keluh-kesahmu, _Oppa_. Pasti ada alasan kenapa _Oppa_ bisa seperti ini." Luhan menatap tepat ke bola mata hitam tersebut.

"Cih." Sehun berdecih. 'Benar-benar memuakkan.' "Jangan ikut campur, Luhan." Sehun meninggalkan Luhan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

 **Brukkk...**

Luhan memeluk Sehun dari belakang dengan eratnya. "Aku ingin menjadi tempat bersandarmu di saat kau lelah, _Oppa_."

Sehun berdiri terpaku di tempatnya.

 **Gay VS Actress**

 **HHS Hyuuga L**

Sehun menutup mata dan menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi. Sudah pukul 21.22 KST, namun Sehun masih enggan untuk beranjak dari kantornya. Mengecek dan membalas beberapa pesan yang di tinggalkan oleh Tao.

Memejamkan perlahan dan membuka kembali _onyx_ hitam pekat tersebut, beranjak mengambil jas yang tersampir disandarkan kursi, melangkah keluar dari ruangan tempatnya menghabiskan waktu.

Menghampiri mobil Audy hitamnya yang terparkir sendirian. Mengendarai sang kuda besi tersebut menuju rumahnya. Tidak, rumah mereka berdua.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah, langsung saja Sehun melangkah menuju kamarnya, tempatnya menghabiskan rasa penat didunia. Membuka pintu kayu bercat biru tua itu, mendapati seonggok bungkusan selimut yang bergelembung di atas kasur _king size_ nya.

Melangkah menuju bongkahan selimut yang dia yakini adalah... Luhan. Mengamati dengan datar Luhan yang tertidur bukan pada tempatnya; kamar Sehun. Wajah yang begitu tenang, serta bibir yang terbuka sedikit.

Membalik tubuhnya, berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Beberapa menit setelah membersihkan tubuhnya, Sehun keluar dengan handuk yang lebih kecil bertengger di lehernya. Serta t-shirt dan celana panjang yang membalut pas tubuhnya. Mengeringkan rambut, menatap kembali ke arah Luhan yang masih belum juga bangun dan pindah dari atas ranjangnya.

Melempar handuk tersebut ke arah sofa yang berada di kamarnya, menunjuk-nunjuk kening Luhan dengan telunjuknya. "Bangun." Ucap Sehun. "Aku tahu kau hanya pura-pura tidur."

Luhan berbalik membelakangi Sehun dan merapatkan kembali selimut di atas tubuhnya. Tak menghiraukan apa yang Sehun perintahkan.

Sehun menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. Tetap berdiri di samping ranjang.

Merasa ada yang agak aneh, dengan perlahan Luhan membalik tubuhnya. Mendapati Sehun yang menatap ke arahnya.

Hening hanya itulah yang terjadi ketika beberapa menit waktu terlewati. Luhan bangkit dan duduk di atas ranjang "Aku tidak pura-pura tidur." Luhan membuka pembelaan dirinya. "Aku benar-benar tidur. Begitu mendengar _Oppa_ menutup pintu kamar mandi, aku baru terbangun."

"Karena kau sudah bangun. Cepat kembali ke kamarmu." Perintah Sehun sambil menarik lengan kecil Luhan untuk bangkit.

"Aku tidak mau, _Oppa_." Luhan menghalau pergerakan Sehun.

Sehun mengernyit mendengar penolakan Luhan. "Di kamarku, ada... hantu" Luhan bergidik setelah mengatakannya dan masuk kembali kedalam selimut, menutupi semua tubuh kecilnya.

"Berapa umurmu?" Sehun bertanya sambil menyilangkan lengannya lagi.

"21 tahun." Luhan menjawab sambil membuka kecil selimut sebatas matanya.

"Dan masih percaya hal bodoh seperti itu?" Sehun bertanya lagi. "Cepat kembali ke kamarmu!" bentak Sehun. Menarik kembali tubuh kecil itu hingga berhasil keluar dari selimut yang seperti kepompong membalut tubuh ulat.

"Lampu dikamarku mati. Aku merasa ada yang mengawasiku. Aku takut, _Oppa_." Luhan memasang wajah memelasnya. "Izinkan aku tidur di sini, _Oppa_." Luhan menangkupkan kedua tangannya, memohon kepada Sehun.

"Konyol." Hanya itu komentar Sehun. Meninggalkan Luhan yang tetap berdiri di tempatnya. Menaiki ranjangnya, mematikan lampu dan memasukkan tubuhnya ke dalam selimut tebal tanpa menghiraukan Luhan yang masih saja berdiri.

Luhan berjalan ke arah Sehun yang telah memejamkan matanya. "Aku tidak bisa tidur bila lampunya dimatikan, _Oppa_." Luhan menghidupkan kembali lampu yang telah dimatikan oleh Sehun.

Sehun membuka matanya dan menatap Luhan dengan kesal. Ini sudah cukup malam untuk berdebat hanya masalah tidur dan lampu. Menarik lengan Luhan, membaringkan Luhan di sampingnya. Mematikan kembali lampu, dan menghidupkan lampu tidur diatas nakas.

"Jangan protes!" Sehun berujar. "Bila kau tak bisa tidur bila gelap, aku tak bisa tidur bila terang." Berbalik dan membelakangi Luhan.

.

.

.

Jam terus berdetik seiring berjalannya waktu, tanpa terasa sudah memasuki dini hari dipukul 3 pagi. Sehun tak sedikit pun bisa memejamkan matanya, meskipun dia lelah. Luhan? Jangan hiraukan dia. Dia telah berlayar jauh ke alam bawah sadarnya.

 **Plukk..**

Berkali-kali tangan kecil itu mendarat di pinggang lebarnya, dan berkali-kali pula Sehun menyingkirkan lengan kecil tersebut. Luhan sama berisiknya ketika bangun ataupun tidur. Mendengkur untuk ukuran perempuan? Bahkan Tao saja tidur tak mendengkur. Walaupun itu hanya dengkuran halus, tapi dengkuran halus yang sangat mengganggu bagi Sehun.

Kembali lengan kecil Luhan mendarat, dengan kesal Sehun membalik tubuhnya menghadap langsung ke arah Luhan. Menatap wajah Luhan, membuat Sehun teringat lagi akan sang _Eomma_. Sang _Eomma_ yang dia sayangi dan juga dia benci.

Perlahan tangan Sehun terulur untuk menyentuh pipi Luhan, dan mengusapnya dengan perlahan. " _Eomma_.." ucap Sehun dengan lirih dan ekspresi pilu di wajahnya.

Memejamkan mata dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam, Sehun melepas belaian di pipi Luhan. Berbalik dan menghadap ke arah langit-langit kamar yang seolah sedang mengejeknya karena kelemahan perasaan dirinya dimasa lalu.

 **Plukkk..**

Luhan memeluk pinggang Sehun, namun anehnya Sehun tak lagi menghalau ataupun merasa risih seperti barusan. Berbalik kembali menghadap ke arah Luhan. Jarak yang tipis, membuat Sehun bisa merasakan embusan nafas teratur yang Luhan hembuskan.

Menjauhkan wajahnya ke atas, meletakkan dagunya kepuncak kepala Luhan. Membuat Luhan merasa nyaman dan semakin meringkuk di dalam dada Sehun.

Sehun tak tahu ada apa dengan dirinya, keadaannya serta perasaannya sekarang. Memejamkan mata yang telah mengundangnya untuk tertutup.

 **Gay VS Actress**

 **HHS Hyuuga L**

Sinar matahari yang menerpa wajahnya membuat tidur si rusa risau, membalik tubuhnya dan menghadap ke sesuatu yang bidang, hangat, dan nyaman. Membuat Luhan semakin mempererat pelukannya.

Apakah sekarang dia masih bermimpi? Ini benar-benar nyaman. Apalagi di saat sesuatu yang berat melingkari pinggangnya, benar-benar nyaman. Merasakan embusan di puncak kepalanya dan mendengarkan irama detak jantung yang mengalun merdu bagaikan musik penghantar nyanyian.

Detak jantung yang benar-benar meneduhkan perasaan. Bagaikan detak jantun... _'Detak jantung?'_ Luhan sedikit mengernyit. Membuka matanya, melihat sebuah dada yang terpampang di hadapannya. Seketika otaknya memutar kejadian semalam. Semua ini diakibatkan lampu ruang tidurnya yang mendadak putus di waktu yang tidak tepat.

Luhan mencoba melonggarkan pelukannya, namun sang pemilik dada bidang melakukan hal sebaliknya; mengencangkannya. "Mau kabur ke mana?" suara parau Sehun terdengar.

"Aku tidak kabur." Merasa percuma untuk melarikan diri. Luhan tetap diam dan meringkuk didada Sehun. Tentu saja tak lagi memeluk Sehun, malah Luhan meletakkan kedua lengannya didada Sehun. Mencoba menciptakan jarak walau hanya tipis.

"Sebelum pergi, seharusnya kau memberikan _morning kiss_ atau mungkin _morning sex,_ sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena aku telah menampungmu di kamarku." Ucapnya masih sambil memejamkan mata.

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap terkejut atas kalimat vulgar yang Sehun ucapkan.

Perlahan kelopak mata hitam pekat itu terbuka. "Kenapa?" tanyanya dengan datar. Sehun tersenyum miring melihat ekspresi terkejut Luhan.

"Atau kau ingin keduanya?" Luhan benar-benar _shock_. Mencoba melerai pelukan Sehun, namun hasilnya masih sama. Otaknya terus berputar bagaimana caranya untuk terlepas dari pelukan Sehun. Sungguh, meskipun dia sudah berstatus sebagai Nyonya Oh, Luhan belum terpikir untuk melakukannya. Tidak untuk melakukannya sekarang, mungkin nanti.

"Ah.. Aku tahu jawabanmu, Oh Luhan." Sehun mendekat dengan perlahan menghampiri wajah Luhan. Luhan memejamkan kedua bola mata rusanya dengan erat.

Sehun meniupkan nafasnya didepan bibir merah Luhan, yang seolah siap untuk dilumat kapan pun Sehun menginginkannya.

Melewati bibir tersebut menuju leher atas putih milik Luhan yang tanpa noda, ah mungkin belum ter nodai. Mengecup perlahan, leher jenjang tersebut, menjilatnya dan menggigit gemas. Sehingga menimbulkan sebuah bekas yang bisa dilihat oleh siapa pun.

Kecupan, jilatan dan gigitan yang Sehun lakukan membuat Luhan bergetar. Seolah gairahnya mencoba bangun dari peradabannya.

Sehun naik, dan meniup-niup lembut telinga kecil tersebut. Membuat Luhan menggelinjang kenikmatan. Sehun membisikan sebuah kata-kata, "Namun sayang, aku tak tertarik keduanya." Bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Luhan menatap pintu tertutup tersebut dengan perasaan yang campur aduk. Wajahnya memerah bagaikan buah apel. Luhan ingin Sehun menyentuhnya lagi. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, bangkit meninggalkan kamar Sehun menuju kamarnya.

Luhan butuh berendam air hangat untuk menetralkan pikirannya.

 **Gay VS Actress**

 **HHS Hyuuga L**

Sehun telah berangkat ke kantornya di saat Luhan baru menyelesaikan acara berendamnya. Luhan menghabiskan bermenit-menit dikamar mandi untuk mengosok 'tanda' yang Sehun tinggalkan di lehernya. Namun, 'tanda' itu tak menghilang. 'tanda' itu hanya membuat lehernya menjadi perih karena digosok terus menerus. Bila tak ada pemotretan, mungkin Luhan tak akan menghiraukan hal tersebut.

Menggerai rambutnya untuk menutupi perbuatan Sehun. Melangkah dengan pasti menuju studio tempat pengambilan gambar hari ini. Tema hari ini adalah musim dingin, sebentar lagi akan segera memasuki musim yang menghasilkan warna putih tersebut. Sebagian orang akan menyambut dengan suka cita dan ada juga yang akan menyambut musim tersebut dengan malas. Sebagian orang akan malas keluar rumah ataupun bekerja. Mereka lebih suka menghabiskan musim dingin di depan perapian serta meminum coklat-coklat panas penghangat tubuh.

Luhan masuk ke ruang ganti, melihat-lihat pakaian yang akan dia gunakan untuk pemotretan. Pakaian dengan bahan lembut, hangat meski tidak tebal. Desainer pembuat pakaian ini pasti sangat ahli membuat pakaian yang ringan seperti ini, namun tetap hangat. Rasanya Luhan tak sabar ingin mencobanya.

"Ini Lu." Baekhyun menyerahkan pakaian yang harus Luhan kenakan. "Aku tunggu di tempat studio utama." Baekhyun pergi, serta Luhan yang mengangguk.

Begitu menutup pintu ruangan tersebut, Baekhyun berjalan menuju tikungan tempat yang akan menghantarkannya ke studio utama. Namun...

 **Brukkk...**

Baekhyun terjatuh akibat menabrak seorang _namja_ yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Aww..." Baekhyun mengaduh kesakitan. Menatap kesal kepada sang penabrak yang membuatnya harus bermesraan dengan lantai marmer. "Apa kau tidak punya mata?" Baekhyun membentak. Setelahnya Baekhyun merasa terpaku sejenak melihat sang penabrak.

"Aku sedang terburu-buru." ucap sang _namja_ bertelinga lebar tersebut. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih duduk diatas lantai.

"Kau harusnya minta maaf!" Baekhyun berteriak. _"Yakk! Namja pabbo!"_ lagi-lagi Baekhyun berteriak di lorong sepi tersebut. Namun sang penabrak tak kunjung berbalik dan menuruti permintaan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendidih melihat sosok namja tersebut menghilang di tikungan lorong. "Aku bersumpah akan mengutukmu kelak." Gerutu Baekhyun.

.

.

.

"Nona Xi, miringkan kepalamu dan bersandarlah ke bahu Minho." Sang penata gaya memberikan arahan. Luhan hanya terus mengikuti instruksi dari sang penata gaya secara terus menerus.

Sedangkan sang fotografer tak henti-hentinya memuji kenaturalan senyum yang dikeluarkan Luhan.

Baekhyun? Merasa emosi membuncah. Ini disebabkan, saat dia tahu sang penabrak adalah pemilik Brand pakaian yang Luhan promosikan. _Namja_ tak tahu rasa bersalah.

Di saat pemotretan telah selesai. Baekhyun yang ingin menghampiri Luhan merasa terdahulu, oleh sang 'penabraknya tersebut. Sang _namja_ penabrak tersebut, memberikan sebuah minuman Coffee untuk Luhan. Tentu saja akan diterima Luhan dengan senang hati.

Dari tempatnya berdiri, Baekhyun terus mengawasi tak suka terhadap interaksi yang di lakukan mereka berdua. _'Apa mereka saling mengenal_?'

.

.

"Apa kau ada jadwal sehabis ini, Luhan?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Sepertinya masih ada..."

"Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol." Chanyeol memberitahukan namanya sambil tersenyum.

"Sepertinya masih ada, Tuan Park." Luhan mengulang kembali jawabannya.

Chanyeol tertawa sedikit. "Jangan terlalu formal seperti itu, Luhan." Chanyeol tersenyum seutuhnya. "Kau boleh memanggilku Chanyeol. Itu juga bila kau merasa tak keberatan." Chanyeol menjabarkan.

"Apakah boleh seperti itu, Tu.." Chanyeol menyelah. "Chanyeol.." Channyeol mengulang namanya. Luhan mendesah pasrah.

"Baiklah, Chanyeol." Luhan tersenyum.

"Terima kasih karena telah menjadikan aku sebagai Brand pakaian dari perusahaanmu, Chanyeol." Luhan menghirup perlahan coffeenya.

"Bukan masalah." Chanyeol meminum juga coffeenya.

"Sepertinya ponselmu berbunyi, Luhan." Chanyeol memberi tahu. _'Berbunyi? Perasaannya tidak berbunyi._ ' Tapi untuk menuntaskan rasa penasarannya, Luhan mengambi ponsel tersebut. Dan benar saja tak ada pemberitahuan apa pun yang tertera disana.

"Ini.." belum sempat Luhan berbicara. Chanyeol telah merebut ponsel tersebut, menekan nomor ponselnya, dan menghubunginya melalui ponsel Luhan.

 _Drttt..._

Suara ponsel Chanyeol berdering. "Aku rasa ponselku yang berbunyi." Chanyeol mengembalikan kembali ponsel tersebut kepada Luhan.

Mengambil ponsel miliknya sendiri, dan menyimpan nomor ponsel Luhan.

Luhan menerima ponsel tersebut, "Itu nomor ponselku, kau harus menyimpannya." Dan menyimpan nomor ponsel Chanyeol atas perintah _namja_ tersebut.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang berada beberapa meter disampingnya, sedang menatap ke arah mereka berdua. "Aku tak ingin menghubungi manajermu. Dia sangat galak." Chanyeol memberi tahu Luhan.

"Aku berharap, kita bisa lebih sering bertemu." Mengusak rambut atas Luhan dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Aku masih ada urusan, aku pergi." Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Luhan. Chanyeol pergi dari studio tersebut.

Luhan menyentuh kembali kepalanya yang diusak oleh Chanyeol.

"Kau mengenalnya?" Baekhyun yang entah sejak kapan telah berdiri disampingnya.

"Dia pemilik..."

"Jangan berurusan dengannya. Dia _namja_ yang tak tahu diri." Baekhyun berucap meninggalkan Luhan.

Luhan pun menatap ke arah punggung sempit Baekhyun. _'Ada apa dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun Eonni?'_

.

.

.

Luhan benar-benar merutuki jadwalnya yang benar-benar padat hari ini. Sekarang sudah pukul 22.13 KST. Selama perjalanan, Luhan terus berpikir apakah Sehun telah sampai?

Melangkah menuju ruang tamu yang masih gelap gulita, _'Mungkin Sehun belum pulang.'_ pikir Luhan. Langsung saja Luhan menghidupkan semua penerangan yang membuat perasaannya lebih baik dari pada suasana gelap mencengkam.

Ketika Luhan hendak menaiki tangga yang menghubungkannya ke lantai atas dan lokasi kamarnya. Luhan melihat sesuatu yang aneh di sofa ruang tengah.

Dengan perasaan penasaran yang tinggi, Luhan mendekati 'sesuatu' tersebut.

Itu adalah Sehun yang telah tertidur di sofa. Luhan telah berpikiran yang macam-macam tentang hantu 'panjang sofa'?

Luhan berdiri melihat bertapa nyamannya Sehun tertidur. Melihat Sehun yang agak susah bernafas, akibat kemejanya yang tak dilepas, serta simpul dasi yang masih terpasang. Dengan inisiatifnya, Luhan melepas simpul dasi berwarna _dark_ tersebut.

Meletakkannya di atas meja dan hendak melangkah meninggalkan Sehun. Namun...

 **Brukkk...**

Sehun menarik lengan rantingnya, membuat Luhan berbaring diatasnya. Luhan membulatkan matanya.

"Kau benar-benar pengganggu." Sehun berucap dengan mata tertutup, "Aku tak bisa tidur nyenyak karena dengkuranmu. Sekarang karena tanganmu yang merebah-rebah ditubuhku." Sehun membuka matanya, menatap Luhan.

"Aku tidak meraba!" Luhan membuat pembelaan. "Aku tidak mendengkur." Luhan memberengut lucu.

Namun hanya pelukan yang mengerat di pinggang kecilnya. Serta bola mata Sehun yang kembali tertutup.

Luhan tak henti-hentinya terpaku melihat pahatan sempurna yang terpampang di bola mata rusanya. Wajah tampan, alis menukik tajam, bola mata _onyx_ yang menatap dengan penuh ambisi, hidung mancung, rahang tegas, serta bibir merah yang pernah Luhan rasakan.

Luhan meneguk ludahnya tanpa dia sadari, mungkin wajahnya telah memerah sekarang?

"Jangan memandangku terus-menerus. Tak ada jaminan kau tak menyukaiku nantinya." Bola mata tersebut terbuka lagi.

"Aku tidak memandang, _Oppa_." Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya. Menghadap ke mana pun asal bukan mata Sehun.

"Lepaskan, aku ingin tidur." Ucap Luhan masih sambil melihat ke arah lain.

Sehun membuat Luhan yang ada diatasnya menjadi berbaring menyamping, mengurung tubuh kecil itu dengan sandaran sofa. Sehingga mereka berbaring dengan begitu intim di atas sofa.

"Kau selalu berkata, bahwa kau akan membuatku menyukaimu. Aku rasa, malah sebaliknya." Sehun tersenyum miring.

"Aku memang akan membuatmu menyukaiku, _Oppa_." Luhan mendelik.

"Jadi, kau mengakui bahwa sekarang menyukaiku?" tanya Sehun.

"Tidak." Tanpa berpikir, langsung saja Luhan menjawabnya.

Sehun mendekat ke arah Luhan, memandang bibir mereka tersebut dengan intens.

Luhan memejamkan matanya, dia tahu ke mana ini akan berlanjut.

"Buat aku menyukaimu, Oh Luhan." Ucap Sehun sambil mengecup dan melumat bibir Luhan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

**Gay VS Actress**

 **HHS Hyuuga L**

 **.**

 **Cast: Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan**

 **And other cast**

 **.**

 **Pair: HunHan**

 **Warning: GS For Uke, Kecuali Tao. TYPO, EYD dan KBBI bertebaran.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Semua Cast Bukan Milik L, Tapi Cerita Milik L**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WELCOME And HAPPY READING^^**

 **.**

"Bila kau bisa membuatku terangsang, maka aku akan memikirkan untuk meninggalkan kekasihku." Ucap Sehun setelah melepaskan pergulatan lidah yang panas tersebut.

"Kau tentu tahu, Luhan. Aku tak bisa tertarik dengan seorang _yeoja_." Menatap telak manik indah tersebut.

Luhan maju dan mengecup bibir Sehun. "Bawa aku ke kamar, _Oppa_ ," Luhan memerah.

.

.

"Enghh..." Luhan mengeluarkan erangannya akibat Sehun yang meremas erat bokong sintalnya. Entah bagaimana mereka telah kehilangan lembar penutup tubuh mereka.

Luhan menekan-nekan dan memutar-mutar nipple dada Sehun. Sungguh ini yang pertama bagi Luhan melihat semua hal yang ada di tubuh seorang _namja_. Luhan tak tahu dari mana dia mempelajari cara merangsang seorang _namja_ , ini murni nalurinya sebagai seorang _yeoja_ yang telah terangsang.

Sehun membawa Luhan bangkit duduk di pangkuannya sambil menyandar di kepala ranjang.

Luhan menggigit bibirnya saat tak sengaja 'lubang'nya bergesekan dengan 'adik' Sehun yang setengah mengeras.

Luhan tetap dengan memilin nipple Sehun dan Sehun yang menambah tekanan di bokongnya.

Sehun mengambil jari jemari Luhan dan menuntunnya ke arah milik Sehun, sehingga Luhan menggenggam miliknya yang besar.

Luhan melepaskan genggamannya, itu benar-benar besar membuat Luhan terkejut.

"'Dia' lebih butuh perhatianmu," ucap Sehun datar.

Mungkin miliknya telah bangkit akibat rangsangan, namun nalurinya untuk 'menghajar' Luhan diranjang tak ada.

Luhan menatap Sehun dan menggigit bibirnya. Menuntun jemari kecilnya menggenggam sesuatu yang besar tersebut dengan kedua tangannya.

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya melihat kejantanan Sehun mulai mengeras sempurna. Luhan terus menaik turunkan kannya,

"Cukup." Ucap Sehun. Luhan pun langsung melepaskannya. "Angkat bokongmu," perintah Sehun.

Menumpukan tangannya ke pundak Sehun dan mengangkatnya sesuai perintah.

"Ini akan sakit," Sehun menuntun miliknya memasuki lubang Luhan yang telah berkedut-kedut.

"Sstt.." Luhan mendesis merasakan sakit yang terpusat di sana. Itu baru kepalanya, bagaimana bila semuanya yang masuk?

Jlebbb..

"Arghhh... Sakit..." rintih Luhan dengan air mata yang keluar dari sudutnya.

Nikmat, hanya kata itu yang bisa Sehun ungkapkan. Ini pertama kalinya Sehun bermain dengan seorang _yeoja_ , _yeoja_ yang masih terlindungi. Terbukti oleh aliran hangat berwarna merah yang menuruni kejantanannya. Sehun menatap Luhan yang menangis.

"Apa itu benar-benar sakit?" Sehun bertanya dan Luhan mengangguk.

Lama mereka terdiam di posisi ini. Luhan resah, sesuatu yang mengganjal di sana membuat Luhan menginginkan sesuatu. Luhan bergerak terus menerus.

Sehun tidak bodoh, dia tahu betul yang diinginkan Luhan. Namun dia tetap acuh.

Sehun meletakkan dua tangannya disisi-sisi pinggang Luhan. "Kau begitu kurus," pinggang Luhan benar-benar kecil. "Aku tak suka _yeoja_ yang terlalu kurus sepertimu." Tutup Sehun.

Sehun membantu Luhan menaik turunkan pinggulnya.

Desahan-desahan terus Luhan lontarkan dari bibir kecilnya. Kadang meremas rambut hitam Sehun, menggigit leher _namja_ tersebut, dan memutar-mutar kembali nipplenya.

Semua Luhan lakukan untuk melampiaskan rasa nikmat yang Sehun ajarkan baginya.

Suasana tengah malam itu hanya di penuhi oleh desahan-desahan Luhan. Luhan menjadi pihak yang di atas namun tidak menjadi pihak yang menguasai permainan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **GAY VS ACTRESS**

 **HHS HYUUGA L**

 **.**

 **.**

Musim dingin di pagi hari, terasa dua kali lebih menusuk kulit. Terutama bagi seorang yang tak memakai apa pun untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Tertidur diranjang besar hanya ditemani oleh selimut membalut tubuh kecilnya. Sendirian.

Luhan mengucek matanya yang berat, mereka tidur pukul setengah 2 dini hari. Menatap jam kecil yang ada di atas nakas, pukul 8.07 pagi.

Mencoba bangkit dari tidur indahnya, dan merasakan tubuhnya begitu remuk. Terutama di bagian selangkangannya yang perih. Berjalan tertatih menuju kamar mandi dengan selimut yang melilit tubuh kecilnya.

Menatap pantulannya di cermin. Berantakan hanya kata itu yang menggambarkan dirinya sekarang.

Luhan menangkup pipinya yang memerah. Mengingat bagaimana cara Sehun menyentuh tubuhnya dan meremas dada serta pinggulnya.

Luhan menutup wajahnya. Teringat 'sesuatu' di selangkangan Sehun yang... besar. Tubuhnya yang atletis, serta dada bidangnya.

Luhan menggelang dan menangkup wajahnya kembali. Bila bertemu nanti, Luhan harus bersikap seperti apa?

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gay vs actress**

 **Hhs hyuuga L**

 **.**

 **.**

Kris memandang keluar jendela mobil. Melihati pertokoan-pertokoan yang telah Ia lewati. _'Seoul memang sangat indah.'_ Pikirnya.

"Berhenti, _Ge_." Bola matanya menangkap seorang yang begitu Ia kenali. Keluar dari mobil tersebut dan berjalan menyusuri pertokoan tempat Ia melihat seseorang tersebut.

.

.

Tao sedang berjalan-jalan didaerah gangnam, Ia bosan. Entah mengapa, Sehun sulit sekali di ajak untuk bertemu. Mengunjunginya di apartemen bahkan membalas pesannya pun begitu sulit.

Ketika sambungan telepon itu terhubung, dia hanya berucap dengan intonasi datarnya akan segera menghubungi ketika Ia tidak sibuk. Namun nyatanya, sampai sekarang pun tak memberikan kabar balasan.

Membunuh rasa bosannya, Tao memutuskan keluar dari apartemen untuk menghirup udara segar. Menjejalkan langkahnya ke tempat yang memiliki daya tarik di Korea.

"Zizi?" suara seseorang memanggil namanya. Membalik tubuh tersebut untuk menghadap sang pemanggil. Tanpa sadar dirinya mundur satu langkah melihat orang yang ada didepanya.

"Huang Zi Tao? Kau kah itu?" _namja_ tersebut adalah Yifan, Ia berucap setengah percaya. Orang yang telah menghilang lama dan berusaha dia cari berada di Korea. Tempat yang tak masuk dalam pencariannya.

Tao memundurkan langkahnya, berbalik dan mengambil ancang berlari sekencang dan sejauh mungkin.

Yifan pun mengikuti langkah tersebut.

"Berhenti, Zi!" Yifan berteriak. Tak memedulikan orang-orang di sekitar yang menatap mereka.

Tao menulikan pendengarannya. Ia akan terus memacu langkahnya untuk menghindar.

"Ayo pulang, Zi." Yifan kembali membujuk. "Mama mencarimu."

Langkah Tao berhenti. Namun kembali dia memperlebar langkahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gay vs actress**

 **Hhs hyuuga L**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku rasa, aku akan segera menikah," Chanyeol berbicara sambil menghadap ponselnya. Selalu, ucapannya tak akan ditanggapi oleh sang _namja_ bermarga 'Oh' tersebut.

Chanyeol selalu mengunjunginya, sungguh _Hyung_ yang baik. Apakah dia tak memiliki pekerjaan lain? Sehun saja bahkan memiliki segudang aktivitas. Tapi _Hyung_ nya satu ini selalu menyempatkan waktu untuk berbincang dan makan siang.

"Semoga bahagia," Sehun berdiri dari duduknya, menatap pergelangan tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul dua belas lebih tujuh belas menit- jam makan siang.

Chanyeol berjalan dan merangkul leher Sehun. "Tentu saja," dia tersenyum lebar. "Kapan-kapan kita nanti bisa makan siang bersama. Aku akan mengenalkannya padamu."

"Ini memalukan, _Hyung_." Sehun melepas rengkuhan di lehernya. Berjalan mendahulu Chanyeol.

" _Aigooo_... Adik kecilku." Chanyeol menyusul dan kembali merangkul leher Sehun.

.

.

.

"Ini minummu, Lu." Baekhyun menyerahkan air mineral ke arah Luhan. Luhan tak memiliki jadwal yang padat, hanya ada wawancara sedikit serta pengesahan kontrak yang menginginkan jasanya.

Luhan terus memandang ponselnya, sebuah kata telah terketik rapi untuk seseorang. Hanya tinggal menekan tanda _send_ dan semua beres. Namun, tanda itu yang membuatnya bingung. Harus dikirimkan atau di hapus kembali?

"Ada apa, Lu?" Baekhyun yang menangkap raut gundah itu mencoba mencari tahu penyebabnya.

"Ah? _Aniya_ ," Luhan mematikan layar ponsel tersebut dan menyimpannya kembali di tas tangan miliknya.

"Kirim saja. Tak akan ada yang melarangmu." Baekhyun tersenyum ke arah Luhan.

"Haruskah?" Luhan kembali bertanya.

"Tentu saja, dia suamimu." Baekhyun terkikik geli. Apakah nanti bila di punya suami akan bimbang juga untuk mengirimkan sebuah pesan?

"Akan kupikirkan nanti, _Eonni_." Luhan membuka tutup botol air meneral tersebut dan meminumnya.

"Baekhyun, kau di panggil ke ruangan direktur. Ada beberapa hal yang akan dia bahas." Itu suara Eunjung. Dia _yeoja_ tomboi berambut pendek di bawah telinga. Dia _yeoja_ yang mengurus seleksi _trainee_ para calon yang akan debut di agensi mereka.

" _Ne_." Baekhyun mengangguk. "Aku tinggal sebentar, Lu. Setelah ini, aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Yang hanya di balas 'Hm' saja.

Luhan menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa panjang tersebut. Mengambil kembali ponselnya dan menatap kata yang masih belum terhapus dari layarnya.

"Sudah makan siang, _Oppa_?"

Sehun menyuruh untuk membuatnya jatuh cinta. Cara pertama yang Luhan tahu adalah memperbaiki komunikasi mereka. Orang berkata, orang yang selalu ada akan kalah dengan orang yang tidak ada. Begitu pula dengan komunikasi. Walaupun hanya basa-basi, setidaknya mencoba untuk mempererat jalinan komunikasi.

Tak ragu lagi, Luhan menekan tanda _send_ tersebut. Memandang dengan penuh saksama, hingga kata 'Pesan telah terkirim' yang tertera.

Luhan mengembuskan nafas leganya. Sehun akan membalasnya atau tidak itu terserah. Tiba-tiba ponsel dalam genggamannya bergetar, menandakan ada sebuah pesan yang masuk.

 _"Bagaimana harimu? Sudah makan siang?"_

Itu bukan dari Sehun, melainkan sang pemilik pakaian yang menjadikannya Ikon produknya- Chanyeol.

 _"Tidak begitu melelahkan. Belum, mungkin nanti. Apa kau sedang makan siang, Yeol?"_

Mengirimkan kalimat itu kepada Chanyeol. Tak begitu lama, ponsel tersebut bergetar kembali.

"Hm."

Itu pesan dari Sehun. Lama Luhan memandang papan keybord ponselnya, Ia bingung harus mengetik kalimat apa sekarang? Ponsel tersebut berbunyi kembali, Pasti Chanyeol.

Baru huruf 'A' yang tertekan. Sehun mengirimkan sebuah pesan baru.

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

Dengan senyum, Luhan membalas pesan tersebut.

"Setelah menyelesaikan jadwalku, _Oppa_."

Mengirim kembali.

"Ingin makan siang bersama?"

Apakah itu kalimat ajakkan?

"Bila _Oppa_ tidak sibuk,"

Luhan menanti. Namun tak ada jawaban. Membuka pesan dari Chanyeol yang telah menumpuk beberapa pesan.

"Ya, bersama adikku."

"Aku akan mengenalkannya padamu nanti,"

"Maukah makan siang denganku besok, Luhan?"

Luhan mengetik balasan.

"Pasti menyenangkan memiliki seorang adik,"

"Aku tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengannya."

"Aku tidak bisa berjanji Yeol."

Ponsel tersebut berbunyi kembali.

"Jangan salah paham,"

Luhan mengernyit. _'Salah paham apa?'_ Mungkin ada kekeliruan, Luhan membaca ulang SMS tersebut. Benar saja, Luhan salah membaca. Tak ada kalimat 'ku' di sana.

Semua ini tentu saja salah Sehun. Menggantungkan kalimat 'Ingin makan bersama?' bersama yang dimaksud adalah bersama Baekhyun? Bukan mengajaknya untuk makan siang bersama.

Merasa sebal, Luhan menutup kotak pesan bernama **'OhSeh'** tersebut. _'Tunggu.. apa yang membuatku merasa kesal? Karena Sehun tak mengajakku makan siang?'_

Luhan membuka kembali obrolan mereka.

"Aku tau.."

"Bagus,"

Beralih membuka pesan Chanyeol.

"Menyenangkan? Jangan bercanda artis Xi," Terdapat emoticon tertawa di sana. "Dia orang yang begitu kaku di usianya yang ke 26 tahun. Kau pasti akan sangat bosan, bila bertemu dengannya."

"Aku menanti jawabanmu besok Luhan."

Luhan mengeluarkan tawa renyahnya.

"Benarkah? Aku tak sabar,"

"Akan aku usahakan,"

"Lu, ayo kita pulang." Baekhyun memanggil, sepertinya urusannya telah selesai. Meletakkan ponsel tersebut dan mengikuti langkah Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Tanpa disadari, bila matahari telah terganti oleh sang kelam hitam bertabur bintang. Menandakan bahwa Sehun telah menghabiskan berjam-jamnya di kantor.

Memacu dengan sedang mobil hitamnya, memasuki pekarangan rumah megah mereka. Mengganti sepatu pantofelnya dengan sandal rumahan biasa. Melonggarkan dasi yang mencekik lehernya dari pagi hari.

Menemukan suara bising TV dari ruang tengah. Ruangan tengah yang menyimpan banyak sekali kenangan setelah mereka berdua menempatinya. Serta di sofa yang sama, Luhan tertidur menghadap ke arah TV yang sekarang menonton acara tidurnya.

Meraih remot dan mematikan TV dengan volume sampai 17 tersebut. _'Apa Luhan mengalami gangguan pendengaran hingga menyetel TV dengan suara yang begitu besar?'_

Menyentuhkan telunjuk panjangnya ke depan kening Luhan, mendorong kening yang tertutup poni tersebut agar menghadap ke arahnya. Meski rambut yang menghalangi penglihatan Sehun untuk memandang wajah Luhan. Tapi Sehun tahu, bahwa tidur Luhan begitu nyenyak.

Meletakkan tas kantornya, menyelipkan kedua lengan besarnya di antara leher dan lutut Luhan, membopong tubuh mungil itu untuk beristirahat di ruangan yang bernama kamar. Tidur di sofa hanya akan membuat tulangmu semakin keram dan pegal.

Menaiki lantai kedua, Luhan merasa tidurnya terusik. Bola mata rusa itu mengerjap perlahan mendongak menatap wajah Sehun yang tepat berada di atasnya.

"Apa aku bermimpi?" Luhan bertanya sendiri.

"Kau mengigau," Sehun menjawab sambil tetap mengendong Luhan. "Di mana kau menyimpan lemakmu? Aku tidak tahu, tubuh sekurus ini sangat berat. Sedangkan pinggangmu sangat kecil." Sehun mengangkat Luhan yang merosot dari gendongannya.

" _Oppa_ yang asli dan di dalam mimpi sama-sama menyebalkan." Luhan mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Sehun, membantu agar Sehun tak terlalu keberatan membopongnya.

"Aku tidak gendut." Luhan berucap, memejamkan matanya dan menyandar ke dada bidang Sehun. Seketika mata terpejam Luhan terbuka kembali, menatap wajah Sehun dari bawah.

Jempol Luhan terangkat mengusap bibir Sehun. Sehun mengernyit menunduk menatap ke arah Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum dan menangkup sisi wajah Sehun. Memajukan kepalanya dan mengecup lembut bibir tersebut.

Cupp~

"Apa aku salah bila menciummu, _Oppa_?" Luhan mengusap kedua pipi Sehun. Luhan tertawa dan mencubit dirinya sendiri. Mimpi yang lucu. Luhan memekik kecil, pasalnya cubitan yang ia berikan kepada lengannya sendiri menimbulkan rasa sakit.

"Kenapa sakit? Bila ini mimpi, seharusnya tidak sakit, kan?" Luhan memandang kembali wajah datar Sehun.

"Sudah sadar?" Sehun bertanya.

 **Kyaaa~**

"Turunkan aku! Turunkan aku!" Luhan berteriak histeris. Tentu saja dengan senang hati Sehun menurunkan Luhan.

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan wajah yang memerah total. Wajah yang menggemaskan-lumayan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sehun. Tak ada jawaban. Meraih gagang pintu kamar Luhan, membukanya.

Mendorong Luhan yang mungil masuk ke kamarnya, "Tidurlah." Sehun menutup pintu kamar tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **GAY VS ACTRESS**

 **HHS HYUUGA L**

 **.**

 **.**

Telah berlalu seminggu lebih, komunikasi Luhan dan Sehun pun berangsur membaik. Walaupun Sehun hanya membalas pesannya ala kadarnya saja. Seperti kata _'ya, hm, dan hn'_ selalu berputar di kalimat-kalimat yang tidak jelas tersebut.

"Berapa lama Yi _Ge_ akan berada di Seoul?" lagi, seolah tahu akan kepopuleran 'Kris Wu' yang sangat terkenal di Tiongkok memasangkannya dengan artis kebanggaan mereka 'Xi Luhan' untuk menjadi model ponsel canggih 'Oppo'.

Luhan pun tak menyangka akan di pasangkan kembali bersama Yifan.

"Entahlah. Yi _Ge_ tak tahu, Mbi." Yifan berujar sambil mengecek ponselnya.

"Kenapa? Ingin mentraktir makanan Korea terlezat?" gurau Yifan.

"Mungkin... Iya," Luhan tersenyum.

Para kru di sana tampak berbisik-bisik melihat keakraban yang tak biasa di antara dua artis besar dari dua negara tersebut. Bila menilik status 'Kris Wu' yang belum memiliki tambatan hati serta 'Xi Luhan' yang masih mencari _namja_ idaman, mereka berpendapat bahwa Luhan dan Kris begitu cocok untuk menjadi pasangan kekasih yang sempurna. Kris dengan fisik tinggi dan ketampanannya dan Luhan mungil, imut dan menggemaskan. Akan berapa banyak populasi orang yang iri akan hubungan mereka bila itu terjadi?

.

.

Semua foto-foto mereka telah selesai, begitu serasi dan sangat mesra. Foto yang saling bersandar, Yifan yang memeluk punggung Luhan, serta foto yang saling bertatapan. Foto tersebut seolah berbicara betapa merindunya mereka berdua.

"Terima kasih untuk kerja kerasnya hari ini semua." Luhan berteriak dan membungkuk. Melihat hal tersebut, Yifan pun ikut membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Lu, ayo," itu Baekhyun. Terpampang jelas di wajahnya bahwa Ia begitu kelelahan hari ini. Luhan pun mengekori langkah Baekhyun, hingga Yifan mencekal pergelangan tangannya.

"Ada apa Yi _Ge_?" Luhan bingung. Tak ada jawaban, langsung saja Yifan menarik Luhan ke belakang gedung mencari tempat yang sepi. Yifan hanya butuh kejelasan asmara mereka.

Luhan menunggu Yifan berbicara. Luhan tahu, tak mungkin Yifan menariknya kemari bila tak ada hal yang ingin di bicarakan.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku yang dulu, Mbi," Yifan mendaratkan tangannya keatas kepala Luhan, mengusap rambut yang tetap lembut itu.

 **Cekrek~**

Luhan memiringkan kepalanya, "Yang mana, Yi _Ge_?" Luhan bertanya.

Yifan melepaskan elusannya, "Apa Bambi masih menunggu Yi _Ge_?"

Pertanyaan ini, pertanyaan yang sama di perjumpaan pertama mereka. Ketika itu, Luhan tak mampu menjawab apa pun. Beruntung seorang kru menyelamatkannya dari situasi tersebut. Namun sekarang? Apakah ada yang akan menyelamatkannya?

"Itu.." Luhan menatap sekeliling, menatap ke arah lain dari mata Yifan. Luhan menarik nafasnya, dia tahu apa jawabannya.

"Mbi senang Yi _Ge_ telah menjadi orang yang sangat sukses sekarang," Luhan memusatkan perhatiannya ke hadapan Yifan. "Mbi rasanya menyesal kehilangan Yi _Ge_ dulu. Yi _Ge_ menjadi tambah tampan," Luhan tertawa sambil mengusap pipi Yifan.

 **Cekrek~**

Yifan yang terus menanti.

Luhan menurunkan tangannya "Tapi Yi _Ge_ , sepertinya..."

Ucapan itu terpotong ketika Yifan membungkam bibirnya. Luhan begitu terkejut. Ciuman Yifan terlalu memaksa dan sarat akan putus asa.

 **Cekrekk~ Cekrekk~ Cekrek~**

Luhan terus memukul dada Yifan, memaksa _namja_ tersebut untuk berhenti menciuminya. Ini tempat umum! Meskipun berciuman adalah hal biasa bagi Luhan. Biasa bila dilakukan di depan kamera. Tidak untuk situasi sekarang.

Yifan mendorong leher Luhan begitu kencang, agar ciuman itu tak terlepas barang sedetik saja.

Luhan menggeleng ke kanan dan ke kiri menolak untuk Yifan terus melumat bibirnya. Memukul terus menerus dan tiada henti dada Yifan.

 **Cekrek~**

"WOW! Ini akan jadi berita yang menghebohkan." Memandang takjub dengan jepretan yang Ia lakukan. Segera saja di berlari menjauh sebelum ada orang memergoki dirinya.

Yifan melepaskan tautan kedua belah daging tak bertulang tersebut. Menyatukan kening mereka berdua, sambil terpejam Yifan berkata "Jangan lanjutkan perkataanmu, Mbi."

Luhan hanya mencengkeram erat baju bagian dada Yifan saja. Bila takdir masih berbaik hati kepadanya, Luhan akan berteriak dan mengakui bahwa Ia masih menyukai seorang Wu Yifan. Namun kenyataan mengejeknya, dia adalah Istri seorang Oh Sehun yang arogan. Ia bukan gadis remaja di usianya yang 21 ini, dia adalah calon ibu.

Luhan memejamkan matanya. Embusan nafas Yifan menerpa wajahnya dengan begitu lembut.

Yifan membuka dua buah matanya, memandang wajah Luhan yang tetap cantik sedari dulu.

Mengecup bibir Luhan sekilas. Membuat mata rusa itu terbuka dan memandangnya kembali.

"Mulutmu bisa saja berbohong Mbi. Namun bibirmu menjawab segalanya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **GAY VS ACTRESS**

 **HHS HYUUGA L**

 **.**

 **.**

Begitu banyak waktu, tapi mengapa begitu tiba di rumah di saat Sehun yang baru sampai juga.

Luhan mendahului langkah Sehun memasuki rumah ataupun membelah ruang tengah.

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya, tak biasanya Luhan tak menyapanya? Seacuh apa pun sifatnya, Luhan akan melontarkan kalimat basa-basinya.

Merasa ada yang aneh, Sehun menyusul langkah Luhan dengan kaki panjangnya. Mencekal pergelangan tangan itu,

Luhan merasa _dejavu_ , kenapa hari ini semua orang suka sekali mencekal lengannya?

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan pandangan menyelidiki. Luhan tampak mencurigakan.

"Bibirmu," tunjuk Sehun dengan dagunya.

Luhan mengulum bibirnya sendiri, "Aku hanya kedinginan, _Oppa_." Alibi Luhan.

Kerutan di kening Sehun bertambah, Ia tahu ini pertengahan musim dingin yang menandakan suhu bisa sampai 0º Celsius. Setahu Sehun, bila seorang mengalami kedinginan, bibir akan menunjukkan warna biru pucat bukan merah merekah seolah baru saja di lumat oleh seseorang.

"Tidur di kamarku saja. Aku akan memelukmu agar kau tak kedinginan." Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Luhan, langsung saja Sehun menariknya menuju kamar yang Ia tempati.

Membuka pintu berornamen rumit tersebut, mendudukkan Luhan di atas ranjang besarnya. Mereka belum memutuskan secara resmi untuk tidur bersama, hanya kadang-kadang.

Disaat hujan salju lebat dan keparanoidan Luhan yang seolah dilihat oleh makhluk tak kasat mata.

Sehun mengambil pakaian dari dalam lemari miliknya, membawa pakaian tersebut dan mengganti setelan kantornya. Sehun keluar jauh lebih kasual, santai untuk ukuran seorang direktur perusahaan besar.

Melangkah menghampiri Luhan, berdiri menjulang di depannya. "Kau tak ingin mengganti pakaianmu?" tanya Sehun. Luhan pun berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan kelemarin pakaian Sehun yang kebetulan ada beberapa stel pakaian miliknya. Kenapa pakaian Luhan ada di lemari Sehun? Itu cerita yang panjang.

Sehun telah duduk menyandar sambil membuka buku yang Ia sempatkan baca sebelum tidur.

Luhan duduk disisi ranjang miliknya. Memasukkan kaki mulusnya ke dalam selimut.

Sehun menolehkan kepalanya ke samping. Menutup bukunya, melepas kaca mata bacanya meletakan di dalam laci nakas samping tempat tidur. Dan yang terakhir mematikan lampu utama-Sehun tak bisa tidur bila terang. Dan menghidupkan lampu tidur di nakas-Luhan tak bisa tidur bila gelap. Meski terdengar egois, tapi Sehun si pemilik kamar.

Mereka berdua berbaring menghadap langit-langit kamar yang seolah membisikan kata-kata 'selamat malam' untuk mereka.

" _Oppa_?" Luhan memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap Sehun.

"Kenapa?" ucap Sehun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari arah plafon.

"Apa kau sekarang.. sudah jatuh cinta kepadaku?"

Sehun ikut menyampingkan tubuhnya dan menatap Luhan. Meski penerangan yang remang, Sehun bisa melihat jelas wajah cantik Luhan.

"Menurutmu?" Sehun mengelus pipi Luhan.

Luhan meraih jemari Sehun dan meremasnya. "Sepertinya 'iya'" Luhan tersenyum.

"Percaya diri sekali," Sehun menyentil kening Luhan, Luhan mengaduh kesakitan.

" _Oppa_ , apa yang akan kau lakukan bila terlibat dalam perasaan yang berkaitan dengan banyak orang?" Luhan menatap telak bola mata Sehun yang tajam itu.

"Aku tak suka hal yang rumit bernama perasaan," jawaban yang malah menambah pertanyaan, Sehun rumit.

"Lalu, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan pacarmu itu?" Luhan kembali bertanya.

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu?" Sehun menarik sudut bibirnya menampilkan smirk.

"Aku hanya penasaran. Seperti apa dia bisa membuatmu jatuh cinta?" Luhan membuat garis-garis aneh didada Sehun dengan jarinya.

Merengkuh pinggang Luhan agar kembali merapat padanya, "Dia lebih cantik darimu, dia lebih perhatian darimu, dia lebih hebat segala-galanya darimu. Terutama di atas ranjang" Ucapan itu, Sehun akhiri dengan meniupkan wajah Luhan hingga matanya terpejam sesaat.

"Kenalkan aku kepadanya," Luhan berucap sungguh-sungguh.

"Tentu bila itu keinginanmu sayang," Sehun semakin menarik seringainya. Luhan begitu mudah terpancing hasrat, hanya dengan satu rematan di bokong sintalnya.

Luhan menatap bibir Sehun, "Bagaimana bila aku menyukaimu lebih dulu sebelum kau menyukaiku, _Oppa_?" Luhan menjilat bibirnya sendiri.

"Itulah kodratmu. Tunduk, patuh dan mengangkang di hadapan Oh Sehun." Sehun berucap bangga.

"Sombong sekali," Luhan mendecih.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

**Gay VS Actress**

 **HHS Hyuuga L**

 **.**

 **Cast: Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan**

 **And other cast**

 **.**

 **Pair: HunHan**

 **Warning: GS For Uke, Kecuali Tao. TYPO, EYD dan KBBI bertebaran.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Semua Cast Bukan Milik L, Tapi Cerita Milik L**

 **.**

 **WELCOME And HAPPY READING^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan telah sibuk di pagi ini untuk menata sarapan di atas meja. Hanya sarapan yang ringan. Seperti roti panggang dengan berbagai selai yang berbaris di atas meja. Serta kopi milik Sehun dan jus tomat miliknya, tentu saja.

Jangan berpikir hal apa pun tentang semalam, karena memang tak ada hal apa pun yang terjadi. Hanya sebuah ciuman sementara dan tidur saling mendekap erat. Itu memang selalu mereka lakukan.

Sehun menuruni tangga dengan setelan kerjanya yang rapi. Menuntun kaki jenjangnya ke arah ruang makan yang terdengar suara gaduh. Di mana ada seseorang yang menemaninya di rumah ini.

Menjatuhkan pantatnya di kursi, mengambil roti panggang yang tersedia, mengoleskan selai coklat di atasnya. Luhan duduk mendampingi Sehun untuk sarapan pagi. Bila Sehun mengambil selai coklat, Luhan mengambil selai strawberry.

" _Oppa_ , beberapa minggu lagi akan masuk hari natal. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanyanya di sela menggigit roti.

"Kerja," menyesap kopinya sebentar.

"Yang benar saja!" Luhan memekik kecil. Luhan yang selaku artis saja mengosongkan jadwalnya di hari yang penting; natal dan tahun baru.

"Kenapa?" Sehun kembali mengunyah rotinya sambil menatap Luhan.

"Bagaimana bila kita mengadakan sebuah acara?" Luhan memberikan sebuah ide. Ini akan jadi natal bersama mereka sebagai pasangan.

"Bila acara di dalam gedung yang penuh orang, aku malas." _'Sehun si anti sosial yang berwajah datar.'_ menyebalkan.

Luhan berpikir,

"Bagaimana bila BBQ? Musim dingin dan BBQ sepertinya menyenangkan, _Oppa_."

"Terserah," sarapannya telah selesai, Sehun mengelap sudut bibirnya.

"Janji?" Luhan mengacungkan jari kelingking kecilnya ke hadapan Sehun.

"Kau seperti remaja labil," Sehun mengacuhkan jari tersebut.

Bukan Luhan namanya bila tak keras kepala. Ia Mengambil jari kelingking besar Sehun dan menautkan keduanya.

"Entah mengapa, aku merasa kau tak bisa menepati janji ini." Luhan ikut berdiri di saat Sehun berdiri. Sehun hanya mengendikan bahunya malas.

Sesampainya di depan pintu, Luhan menyerahkan tas kerja Sehun. Ia berjinjit dan mengecup bibir Sehun sekilas. Melambaikan tangan ke arah Sehun yang berjalan memasuki mobilnya.

Mereka hanya memutuskan; Luhan lebih tepatnya. Selain komunikasi yang tak terputus, sebuah sentuhan bisa membuat seorang merasa disayangi. Sentuhan berupa ciuman yang manis di pagi hari.

Luhan terus melambai, hingga dering ponsel di sakunya mengalihkan perhatian dari mobil Sehun yang telah jauh dari pandangannya.

-Chanyeol-

Itu yang tertera disana.

.

.

.

Di pagi buta, Leeteuk menemukan sebuah map coklat telah bertengger rapi di atas meja kerjanya. Amplop besar yang sangat mencurigakan. Mengambil posisi nyaman di kursi kebesarannya, Ia meraih map tersebut dan membuka lilitan yang berputar sebagai penghalang agar isi amplop tersebut tak berceceran.

Menumpahkan isi di dalamnya ke atas meja, mengernyit tak suka –aneh- mendapati sebuah foto artis kebanggaannya –Xi Luhan- terpampang di sana. Foto dengan berbagai _angle_ yang menampakkan Luhan yang membagi sebuah kecupan musim dinding bersama seorang _namja_.

Terdapat sebuah kertas berisikan pesan di sana:

"Transferkan uang ke rekening 010-302-2289 dengan jumlah 100 juta won. Bila kau tak menginginkan foto-foto itu tersebar di seluruh penjuru Korea. Aku beri kau batas beberapa minggu."

Surat ancaman.

Leeteuk mengamati foto itu kembali. Ia ingat, _namja_ ini adalah aktor asal Tiongkok itu. Leeteuk memasukan kembali ceceran foto ke tempat asalnya. Berjalan menuju sudut ruangan, memasukkan amplop tersebut ke pembuangan terakhir –sampah-.

' _Pemerasan yang begitu bodoh.'_ batin Leeteuk. Luhan begitu terhindar dari semua gosip-gosip tak mengenakan tersebut. Semua gosip selalu berisikan prestasinya. Luhan tak akan sebodoh itu untuk melakukan hal yang memalukan. Leeteuk meyakini bahwa semua foto tersebut rekayasa –editan- semata.

Siapa pun pengirimnya, dia salah mencari mangsa.

Tak tahukah kau Leeteuk. Apa yang akan terjadi nanti?

.

.

.

Di sebuah restoran ternama yang telah diboking khusus, telah duduk si _namja_ pemboking; Chanyeol. Beserta si _namja_ datar dan arogan; Sehun.

Selalu sama, Sehun yang hanya mengikuti keinginan _Hyung_ -nya.

' _Siapa calon istri yang di banga-bangakannya itu? Apakah yeoja itu masih waras?'_

Tidak bukan berarti Chanyeol orang yang tak waras, Chanyeol hanya terlalu unik.

"Dia datang," Chanyeol berdiri dan merangkul bahu Luhan.

Sehun tertawa kecil, ternyata Luhan.

Luhan merasa tak nyaman ketika Chanyeol melakukan hal itu. Hingga Luhan tak menyadari bahwa adik yang menyebalkan bagi Chanyeol adalah Sehun.

Seketika pandangan mereka berdua bertemu.

Sehun yang seolah tak mengenal Luhan, dan Luhan yang menampilkan ekspresi terkejut.

"Duduklah, Luhan." Chanyeol menarik kursi untuk Luhan. Mempersilahkan si cantik untuk menempati posisinya.

Chanyeol kembali ke tempat duduknya yang berada di samping Sehun.

"Dia Xi Luhan calon istriku dimasa depan, Sehun." Chanyeol berujar bangga.

Sehun tersenyum mencurigakan. _'Xi Luhan? Oh Luhan.'_ Sehun membenarkan di dalam hati.

"Luhan, ini Sehun adikku yang menyebalkan itu,"

Mereka berkenalan, seolah ini adalah perjumpaan pertama mereka. Saling menggenggam jari jemari masing-masing.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Xi Luhan. Ah... Park Luhan, mungkin?" Sehun menarik ujung bibirnya.

"Senang bertemu dengan Anda juga, Oh Sehun." Membalas remasan tangan Sehun. "Chanyeol memang sering bergurau." Luhan melempar senyum hangatnya.

"Bila nanti kau belum menikah di usia yang tua, aku akan menikahimu Luhan." Chanyeol mengeluarkan cengirannya kembali.

Melepaskan salam sekilas mereka, Luhan tertawa. Chanyeol benar-benar baik dan tulus. Bila nanti Chanyeol tahu bahwa Luhan adalah istri adiknya sendiri, apa yang ada dipikirkannya? Semoga Chanyeol lekas bertemu pujaan hatinya dengan segera.

.

.

.

Suara dentingan sendok dan garpu yang beradu dengan piring bulat tersebut terdengar nyaring. Sesekali diiringi lemparan pertanyaan Chanyeol tentang kegiatan yang Luhan tengah jalani saat ini. Hingga dering ponsel mengacaukan suasana.

"Aku permisi dulu." Chanyeol menenteng ponselnya dan undur diri. Meninggalkan mereka berdua di dalam keheningan yang menyapa.

"Selamat." Itu Sehun.

" _Gomawo_ , _Oppa_." Luhan tertawa disela kunyahannya. "Mungkin aku akan lebih bahagia bila bersama Chan. Di saat itu terjadi, mungkin _Oppa_ akan sakit hati."

"Sebelum itu terjadi, mungkin kau yang akan mengemis karena terlalu mencintaiku, Oh Luhan." Sehun tentu merasa yakin akan hal tersebut. Perkataan yang mengundang senyum manis Luhan.

"Benarkah? Aku rasa itu akan benar-benar terjadi, _Oppa_."

"Sejak kapan kau mengenal Chanyeol?"

"Belum lama. Kami bertemu saat dia memintaku untuk mempromosikan pakaiannya."

"Jadi, apa kau menyukainya?"

Luhan tertawa, "Apa kau cemburu, _Oppa_?"

"Cemburu? Yang benar saja."

"Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?" Chanyeol kembali dengan tampang bingungnya. Melihat Sehun serta Luhan yang tertawa serta Sehun yang membuat garis lurus di wajahnya sedikit mengembang. _'Heii! Sehun sangat jarang tersenyum apalagi terhadap orang yang baru dikenalnya, kecuali Sehun dan Luhan yang memang telah saling menggenal'_ \- pikir Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Tao duduk dengan kaki yang menyilang diatas sofa, memakai T-shirt serta celana setengah tiangnya. Tampak dari wajah bermata panda itu sedang menatap layar ponselnya dengan perasaan kesal. _'Sehun berubah beberapa minggu ini. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya sekarang?'_

Bila bertukar pesan hanya kalimat singkat yang tak bermakna yang Ia terima. Selalu absen diranjang besar mereka, hingga dingin di musim salju ini memeluknya begitu erat. Jangankan di atas ranjang, mengunjunginya saja tampaknya sudah enggan sekarang.

Selalu, bila ponsel ini tertempel ditelinganya hanya ada suara perempuan operator yang mengatakan bahwa sang pemilik nomor tidak dapat dihubungi. Mematikan panggilan yang menyebalkan itu. Mengetik sebuah kalimat di ponsel layar sentunya:

"Aku tak tahu apa yang mengganggumu Hun-ah. Aku sangat merindukanmu sekarang. Bila kau tak sibuk malam ini, kunjungi aku. Bila kau tetap sibuk juga, mungkin aku yang akan menemuimu.

Aku mencintaimu~

Tao Zizi"

.

.

.

Terlalu asyik dengan pikirannya sendiri –saat makan siang-, Chanyeol lupa untuk menanyakan pendapat Luhan tentang Ia yang akan mengontraknya kembali. Hingga di sinilah Chanyeol berada, di agensi KAL Entertainment. Dia baru saja keluar dari ruangan Leeteuk selaku pemilik agensi untuk mengikat kontrak yang lebih lama dengan Luhan. Leeteuk mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol hanya tinggal meminta persetujuan Baekhyun -manajer Luhan- sendiri.

Namun ketika bertemu _yeoja_ galak itu, Chanyeol diberikan sebuah kabar yang tak sama dengan yang sang pimpinan katakan. Luhan penuh dengan jadwal sehingga Baekhyun tak bisa -mau- menyetujui kontrak tersebut.

Baekhyun menyetujuinya begitu mudah? Yang benar saja. Tentu Baekhyun masih dendam terhadap perlakuan Chanyeol yang tak tahu sopan santun. Hanya pergi tanpa meminta maaf? Sekarang rasakanlah akibat perlakuan yang telah kau buat.

"Sekali lagi maaf Tuan Park," Baekhyun memulai dengan mulut manisnya. "Luhan sedang memiliki jadwal yang benar-benar padat. Dia bahkan akan terbang ke China untuk aktivitasnya di sana. Sekali lagi kami minta maaf." Baekhyun bangkit dan menunduk hormat kepada Chanyeol. Betapa puasnya Baekhyun menanggapi ekspresi wajah bodoh Chanyeol saat ini.

Baekhyun berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol, menaiki tangga untuk menuju lantai atas. Chanyeol tetap mengikutinya, berkata bahwa apa yang Baekhyun ucapkan berbeda dengan yang dikatakan Leeteuk. Baekhyun akan peduli? Tentu saja tidak. Dia bisa mengurus itu nanti bila sang atasan bertanya.

Terlalu asyik dengan kemenangan telaknya, Baekhyun tak fokus dengan anak tangga yang Ia pijak, hingga Ia terhuyung ke belakang.

 **Happ...**

Tentu sang _namja_ –Chanyeol- menyebalkan yang menyelamatkannya. Menangkapnya, mencegahnya membelai mesra lantai tangga. Mereka bertatapan di tengah tangga tersebut. Semua berjalan dengan begitu cepat tanpa bisa mereka hindari.

Chanyeol teringat kalimat yang Ia lontarkan di waktu sekolah _'Aku akan menunggu seorang yeoja yang membuatku tak bisa berkedip dalam 3 detik'._ Ia merasakannya sekarang. _Yeoja_ aneh yang Ia tabrak tak sengaja, berhasil membuatnya tak berkedip dalam 3 detik.

Wajah itu, kenapa baru dia sadari sekarang terlihat begitu..., cantik sekali. Mata kecil, hidup bengir serta bibir merah mungil yang menghiasi wajah indahnya. Membuat Chanyeol tak mampu mengalihkan perhatian dari dunia indah di depan matanya. Jantungnya berdegup-degup dengan begitu kencang ketika memandang wajah Baekhyun.

Byun Baekhyun di usianya 23 tahun, baru kali ini merasakan perasaan yang begitu berdebar di tatap oleh seseorang. Jantungnya berdentum seolah ingin keluar dari rumahnya. Perasaan berdebar yang menandakan dia...,

Baekhyun terkesiap, melepas rengkuhan Chanyeol. Menyamping tubuhnya. Tampak kentara dia sedang gugup dan grogi.

Chanyeol merasakan perasaan yang malu mungkin. Yang Ia bisa lakukan hanya mengelus tengkuknya sendiri salah tingkah.

" _Gomawo_." Baekhyun melangkah setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut. Belum beberapa langkah, Ia berhenti dan berbalik. "Soal kontrak, akan aku bicarakan bersama Luhan." Baekhyun menyambung langkah salah tingkahnya.

Entah kenapa, Baekhyun jadi merubah pikirinya soal kontrak tersebut. Bukan hanya kontrak yang kau rubah Byun Baekhyun, melainkan juga takdir hidupmu.

Punggung kecil yang menjauh itu, mengundang senyum yang keluar dari bibir Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Terkutuklah Luhan yang meminta –memaksa- nya untuk menemaninya menonton. Di saat Ia menginjakkan kaki di rumah, Luhan menyambutnya dengan hangat –paksaan- agar bergegas mandi dan menemaninya untuk menonton sebuah film bergenre horor.

Si rusa penakut yang bahkan takut akan kegelapan itu berencana ingin mendapatkan peran di genre seperti itu? Luhan begitu unik.

Dan lihat, baru beberapa menit film berputar, Ia telah meringkuk memeluk lengan Sehun, bersandar begitu ketakutan. Para hantu gentayangan di film itu saja bahkan belum memunculkan batang hidungnya sekarang!

"Matikan saja. Kau begitu penakut, Lu,"

"Jangan," namun dia masih bersembunyi. Mengintip di balik lengan kekar Sehun. "Aku sedang belajar." Bagi Luhan, belajar memahami peran dengan cara melihat orang lain yang pernah memerankan itu. Maka kita bisa menilai, bagian mana yang harus di pertahankan dan tidak bila mendapatkan peran seperti itu.

"Terserah kau saja." Sehun menghela nafas.

"Baru tadi siang Chanyeol mengatakan akan menjadikanmu Istrinya. Namun sore tadi, Ia mengatakan jatuh cinta. Jatuh cinta pada pertemuan pertama. Konyol."

"Benarkah? Itu bagus. Jadi _Oppa_ tak perlu merasa cemburu."

"Percaya dirimu terus meningkat sekarang."

"Tentu saja."

"Bila nanti aku telah menyukaimu, apa yang akan kau lakukan, Lu?"

Luhan mendongak dan memasang wajah berpikirnya.

"Mungkin... Aku akan meninggalkanmu, _Oppa_."

Luhan tertawa dengan begitu riangnya mendengar apa yang Ia katakan. Sungguh lucu sekali.

Sehun menarik hidung bengir Luhan. Hingga sang pemilik mengaduh kesakitan.

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. Lelucon yang sangat tidak lucu.

Perbincangan mereka terus mengalir dengan sendirinya, film tersebut pun terus berlanjut mencari jalannya sendiri.

"Sepertinya, aku sedikit menyukaimu Luhan." Sehun tersenyum mendengar kalimatnya sendiri. Luhan yang begitu hangat dan ceria. Entah mengapa bisa menimbulkan perasaan nyaman di hati terkecil Sehun. Senyaman ketika sang _Eomma_ memeluknya ketika dia kecil.

Mungkin Luhan memang reinkarnasi dari sang _Eomma_? Agar Sehun tak larut dalam kegelapannya. Luhan ibarat cahaya yang menuntunnya menuju tempat yang paling indah untuk dihuni.

"Kau mendengarku, Lu?" Sehun menolehkan kepalanya. Si rusa pendek ini tertidur dengan nyaman di bahunya. Membuat Sehun meloloskan tawanya. Dia hanya bercerita tanpa seorang Luhan mendengarkannya.

Beberapa kali sering berbagi ranjang bersama, selalu membuat Sehun tertegun melihat tenangnya serta manisnya Luhan tertidur. Tak jarang Sehun mencuri sebuah kecupan singkat dari bibir yang sering terbuka kecil ini. seperti sekarang. Hanya menatap bibir itu tak akan membuahkan hasil apa pun bagi Sehun.

Mengecup lembut beberapa kali. Berganti lumatan-lumatan yang mengusik tidur Luhan si rusa.

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya untuk memulihkan kesadarannya. Ia menemukan Sehun yang masih asyik melakukan sesuatu terhadap bibir kecilnya. Hingga suara Sehun membuat kesadarannya yang hilang mengumpul seketika.

"Aku menginginkanmu Luhan."

Luhan jelas tahu apa arti dari kata 'menginginkanmu'.

Terjawab dengan Sehun yang mendesak pernafasannya menggunakan ciuman brutal namun memabukkan. Terus menjelajah masuk seakan tak ada hari esok. Melesak berputar-putar di rongga hangat, mengabsen satu persatu gigi kecil Luhan. Dan mengecup kembali bibir kecil tersebut.

Luhan pun ikut hanyut ke dalam ciuman tersebut. Akalnya telah terbang jauh ke kayangan. Yang Ia tahu, Ia juga menginginkan Sehun sekarang.

.

.

 _Baground_ seram dari film yang mereka tonton tak menyurutkan kegiatan panas mereka. Pakaian yang telah mengelilingi sofa, seakan sebagai penjaga agar tak ada semut yang mengintip apa yang tengah mereka lakukan di atas sofa.

Tubuh yang telanjang serta peluh yang menyelimuti tubuh sepasang anak adam tersebut.

Si pihak dominan, pemimpin permainan terus bergerak di atas tubuh kecil yang terus mendesah-desah dengan khidmat. Memaju mundurkan dirinya untuk melesak lebih dan lebih dalam lagi.

Semua akal sehat telah mereka berdua lempar jauh ke dasar jurang. Mereka hanya ingin puncaknya sekarang. Menaiki puncak tersebut bersama-sama.

Lagi, kuku kecil itu mencakar punggung penuh keringatnya. Cakaran yang akan menjadi bukti dan saksi seberapa besar hasrat yang ingin segera mereka keluarkan secara bersama.

Cakaran di punggung tersebut, seolah sebagai pemacu semangat Sehun untuk terus memaju-mundurkan kejantanannya ke dalam milik Luhan yang terus menelannya. Menaikkan tempo terus menerus. Membuat bongkahan kembar itu ikut terluntang lantung mengikuti irama.

"Nghht.. Ahhh.. _Oppa_..."

Sehun merunduk dan mendapati wajah Luhan yang memerah sambil menggigit bibir yang telah membengkak. Menambah kesan erotis bagi Sehun.

Sehun meraih bibir tersebut dan melumatnya kembali. Seolah kebengkakan di bibir kecil itu masih kurang besar untuk membuktikan bahwa Luhan itu milik seorang Oh Sehun.

Bibir yang terus melumat. Tangan yang terus meremas. Dan adik kecilnya yang terus maju mundur. Membuat Luhan merasa akan terbang sekarang juga.

"Nghhhttt..."

Sedikit lagi mereka akan merasakannya.

"Sstt.." Sehun mendesis nikmat.

"Op..pa," Luhan mencengkeram erat rambut belakang Sehun. Benar-benar menikmati pelepasannya. Merasakan sesuatu yang hangat memenuhi tubuh bawahnya.

.

.

.

23 Desember - Minggu

Menjelang hari natal yang mereka nantikan. Segala perlengkapan menyambut natal telah berserakan disudut-sudut ruangan.

" _Oppa_ , yang itu." Tunjuk Luhan. Sebuah bola-bola berwarna merah khas natal untuk mempercantik pohon natal mereka. Tidak terlalu tinggi memang, hanya saja tubuh mungil Luhan tak mampu menyangkutkannya.

"Pendek," komentar Sehun. Mengambil bola tersebut, berdiri tepat di belakang Luhan. Meletakan di posisi yang di perintahkan si pendek -Luhan.

Luhan sungguh merasa risi dengan kelakuan Sehun. Terus-terus menempelinya bagai prangko pada surat. Bila Luhan memasang lampu-lampu kerlap-kerlip pelilit pohon natal yang ada di depannya, maka Sehun akan berdiri di belakangnya sambil menyelinap di pinggang rampingnya berpura-pura memasang bola yang ada di sekitar. Posisi yang terlihat sedang berpelukan dengan pelukan posesif Sehun.

Luhan berpindah-pindah tempat, maka Sehun akan terus mengikutinya dan memeluknya. Begitu terus menerus. Luhan merasa pergerakannya terbatasi. Luhan berbalik dengan kesal menatap Sehun.

"Kenapa?" Sehun bertanya. pandangan Luhan begitu lurus ke arah Sehun yang acuh.

"Jangan menempeliku terus, _Oppa_."

"Siapa yang menempelimu?" tanya Sehun sambil mendaratkan tangannya menyentuh kedua sisi pinggang Luhan.

Luhan mengentak tangan Sehun dan berpindah mencari posisi lain. Sehun hanya terkikik melihat tingkah Luhan. Dan kembali mengikuti Luhan, menempel di tubuh kecilnya.

.

.

.

"Selesai." Luhan berucap senang dan bangga.

Sehun yang masih betah berdiri di belakangnya, menarik tubuh Luhan untuk mundur. Mendudukkan diri di atas sofa dengan Luhan yang menyamping di pangkuannya.

Luhan melingkarkan lengan rantingnya di sekeliling leher Sehun. Menyandar dengan begitu nyaman di dada bidang Sehun. Lengan Sehun mendarat dengan nyaman di putaran pinggang Luhan.

Mereka hanya diam sambil memandang pohon natal yang telah mereka kerjakan berdua untuk membunuh waktu di hari minggu ini. Begitu nyaman dengan irama detak jantung sebagai lagu pengantar ke ter diaman mereka.

Sehun mencium puncak kepala Luhan. Membuat Luhan mengangkat kepalanya ke arah Sehun. Langsung saja Sehun mendaratkan kecupan-kecupan diwajah Luhan.

" _Oppa_..." Luhan merengek. Sang tergelitik dengan rambut Sehun.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan setelah ini, _Oppa_?" tanya Luhan. Ketika Sehun telah berhenti menciumi wajahnya. Masih banyak jam kosong hari ini. Luhan hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu senggangnya bersama Sehun khusus untuk hari ini.

"Bagaimana bila melakukan hal yang semalam kita lakukan?" tanya Sehun.

Pertanyaan frontal yang membuat wajah Luhan memerah. Langsung saja Luhan mengentak tangan Sehun berdiri dari pangkuan _namja_ tersebut.

Menatap sebal ke arah Sehun, "Mesum," Luhan berlari menuju kamarnya.

Sehun pun bangkit dan menyusul langkah Luhan ke lantai atas.

.

.

.

"Maaf, aku jadi mengganggumu di hari libur seperti ini." Chanyeol duduk di kursi salah satu Cafe. Mengundang Baekhyun sebagai orang yang menemaninya menghabiskan waktu hari ini. Dengan berdalih membahas sebuah kontrak.

Setelah 'kecelakaan' yang mendebarkan perasaan Chanyeol berulang-ulang. Wajah Baekhyun terus menghantui hari-harinya selama ini. Tak mampu membendung rasa penasarannya, Chanyeol menghubungi Baekhyun. Beruntung kartu nama yang Luhan berikan tempo hari belum berakhir mengenaskan di pembuangan sampah.

Hingga di sinilah mereka berdua terdampar.

"Tak masalah. Kebetulan aku sedang senggang." Baekhyun tersenyum. Biasanya Baekhyun akan benar-benar memanfaatkan waktu senggangnya untuk beristirahat total, jadwal Luhan benar-benar membuatnya kelelahan. Namun ketika nomor tak tertera terpampang di layar ponselnya, Baekhyun sedikit mengernyit. Biasanya Ia tak akan asal mengangkat nomor tanpa nama.

Firasat dari mana? Hingga akhirnya Baekhyun mengangkat panggilan tersebut. Yang ternyata Chanyeol, _namja_ penyelamatnya yang mengantarkan getar-getar di hatinya yang tandus. _Namja_ yang selalu menyelam di dalam mimpinya di tiap malam.

"Kau sendiri? Tidak berkencan dengan Luhan?" Tanya Baekhyun. "Kulihat, sepertinya kau menyukai artisku." Baekhyun menyesap capuchino-nya yang terasa pahit atas lontaran pertanyaannya sendiri.

"Aku rasa tidak. Aku menyukainya."

Perkataan yang membuat Baekhyun terdiam sesaat. Kenapa harus memberitahukan hal itu padanya?

"Tapi aku rasa hanya rasa kagum. Dia sangat cantik dan sukses di usia muda. Siapa yang tak akan menyukainya. Benar begitu nona Byun?" Chanyeol tersenyum. Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Tapi, setelah aku pikir, kau jauh lebih cantik sekarang." Chanyeol berdehem dan meminum kopi hitam pekatnya.

Baekhyun merona bagaikan anak 17 tahun.

"Untuk perjumpaan pertama kita, yaa... kau pasti mengertikan nona Byun?" Chanyeol mengelus lehernya.

"Aku sedang terburu-buru dan menabrakmu. Maafkan aku."

Kata maaf yang di nanti Baekhyun akhirnya terucap, Baekhyun benar-benar tertegun.

"Bagaimana bila kita mengulang pertemuan kita yang tak menyenangkan itu?" Chanyeol menyampaikan idenya.

"Baiklah, aku mulai. Aku Park Chanyeol." Chanyeol menjulurkan tangannya kehadapan Baekhyun. Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Baekhyun atas idenya.

"Byun Baekhyun." Baekhyun menyambutnya dan menyalaminya dengan senyuman. Hingga dia juga ikut terhanyut atas ide tersebut.

Perkenalan pertama mereka yang akan menuai banyak warna untuk ke depannya.

.

.

.

Malam yang begitu dingin, namun menghantarkan kehangatan bagi Luhan. Memandang langit Seoul di pinggir balkon kamarnya. Angin berembus menerbangkan helai rambut coklatnya. Hingga sebuah lengan melingkari pinggang rampingnya. Menyadarkan Luhan dari lamunan indah tentang langit malam.

"Udara begitu dingin. Kau bisa sakit."

Tak ada jawaban dari Luhan. Karena baginya itu bukan sebuah pertanyaan yang harus dijawab. Itu hanya sebuah perhatian yang di lontarkan. Luhan hanya menyamankan kepalanya di bahu lebar Sehun.

Sehun meletakkan dagunya di atas kepala Luhan. Ikut memandangi langit malam ini. Hingga Sehun merunduk dan mengecup perlahan leher jenjang Luhan yang terpampang di depan matanya. Mengoreskan hidung mancungnya untuk mengendus tubuh Luhan yang selalu menguarkan keharuman.

Sehun berbeda dari Sehun yang dulu. Sehun yang sekarang begitu... penyayang dan perhatian. Bukan Sehun yang kaku dan tanpa ekspresi.

Perlahan Luhan menarik tengkuk Sehun yang bersarang di lehernya agar menghadap ke arahnya. Mencari bibir tebal milik _namja_ tersebut dan mengecupinya dengan penuh perasaan.

Mereka berbagi kecupan-kecupan manis yang memabukkan dan menggetarkan.

Merasa terlalu susah berciuman dengan posisi seperti ini, Sehun melepas ciuman tersebut. Membalik tubuh Luhan. Menyandarkan tubuh kecil itu di perbatasan balkon. Menangkup wajah kecil Luhan kembali meraup bibir merah cherry tersebut lebih dalam.

Kecupan manis yang meningkat menjadi sebuah lumatan. Kepala mereka yang berbelok ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari posisi ternyaman untuk dapat merasakan lebih dari sebelumnya.

Melumat, menyesap dan menggigit-gigit kecil terus mereka berdua lakukan. Tak ingin kalah satu sama lain.

Hingga si _yeoja_ bertubuh pendek itu menggigit dengan keras bibir si besar. Mengakibatkan erangan dan putusnya pertemuan kedua daging tak bertulang tersebut.

Luhan yang tertawa sambil menjauhi Sehun. Sungguh dia tak ingin berada di dekat Sehun akibat ulah jahilnya yang menggigit bibir sang _namja_.

"Tangkap aku, _Oppa_."

Kemudian Luhan berlari.

"Rusa nakal."

Undangan yang tak akan disia-siakan oleh si serigala lapar tentunya.

Malam ini akan sama seperti malam kemarin. Malam yang panas dan menggairahkan.

.

.

.

" _Oppa_?"

"Hm?"

"Tidak jadi." Luhan pun masuk ke dalam dekapan hangat Sehun. Dada bidang yang telanjang menyapa wajah Luhan yang memerah.

Mereka baru saja selesai melakukan apa yang sudah lama harus mereka lakukan. Kau tahu? Kegiatan olahraga yang menghasilkan produksi keringat yang begitu banyak.

"Punggungku sakit, Lu."

Keringat berlebihan membuat punggung yang tertancap berkas kuku cantik Luhan menimbulkan rasa perih menggigit yang Sehun rasakan.

"Maaf. Aku tidak sengaja, _Oppa_ " Luhan mendongak dengan rasa bersalah.

"Aku akan ambil obat."

Luhan bangkit. Mengeret selimut tebal itu untuk mengikutinya. Tanpa dia ingat, bahwa bukan hanya dia yang tak memakai sehelai benang pun dibalik selimut tersebut.

Sebelum selimut itu semakin menjauh, Sehun menariknya kembali. Sehingga membuat langkah Luhan berhenti dan menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ada apa, _Oppa_?"

"Tidak usah. Besok saja. Sekarang kemarilah."

Sehun duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang. Menarik Luhan untuk duduk di pangkuannya.

" _Wae_?"

Sehun hanya merapikan merapikan helai rambut Luhan yang berantakan. Menyelipkan rambut panjang tersebut ke belakang telinga. Menatap mata rusa indah tersebut. Mengecupi kelopak mata tersebut.

"Matamu begitu cantik, seperti mata _Eomma_."

" _Eomma_?"

Sehun mengusap pelan pipi Luhan.

"Tapi dia telah meninggal dengan tragis."

Luhan hanya mendengarkan dengan saksama semua cerita dari Sehun. Bagaimana kehidupannya? Keluarga? _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ -nya yang berakhir dengan begitu menyedihkan. Sehingga Sehun berakhir seperti sekarang.

Tak mampu membendung tangisnya, Luhan menumpahkan semuanya didada bidang Sehun. Mendekap erat tubuh besar tersebut dengan kasih sayang.

"Kenapa menangis?"

Sehun membalas pelukan Luhan.

" _Pabbo_!" Luhan memukul dada Sehun. "Tak seharusnya _Oppa_ berpikir seperti itu." Luhan melerai pelukannya.

"Masih banyak yang menyayangimu, _Oppa_." Ucapnya dengan tersengal-sengal.

Sehun tertawa melihat wajah Luhan yang begitu lucu. Air mata yang bercucuran serta hidung yang terus mengeluarkan lendir. Sehun menghapus air mata tersebut.

"Apa kau juga menyayangiku?"

Dan anggukanlah jawabannya. Luhan menyayangi Sehun dan Sehun yang menyayangi Luhan.

"Berhentilah menangis. Kau sangat jelek ketika menangis."

Sehun mendekap tubuh telanjang tersebut.

.

.

.

.

Luhan tersenyum setelah mengantar kepergian Sehun pagi ini.

Hari ini dia meminta cuti kepada Baekhyun. Ia ingin mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya dengan sebaik mungkin untuk pesta mereka.

Hingga dering ponsel mengusik kegiatan Luhan yang tengah mengeluarkan bahan masakan.

" _Ne_ , _Eonni_?"

"Lu, kau punya pacar?"

Luhan tertawa. " _Eonni_ tahu, kan? Bahwa aku sudah punya suami. Mana mungkin aku punya pacar?" Luhan hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau belum lihat berita hari ini?"

"Berita? Tentang apa, _Eonni_? Oh ya, _Eonni_. Nanti malam mampirlah ke rumah, karena aku dan Opp.."

"Aku serius Luhan!"

Baekhyun membentaknya? Tak biasanya Baekhyun melakukan hal itu bila Luhan tak melakukan kesalahan yang benar-benar fatal.

"GOSIP MENYEBAR! KAU BERPACARAN DENGAN AKTOR KRIS WU!"

Luhan membulatkan matanya. Tanpa sadar dia menjatuhkan buah tomat yang Ia genggam di tangannya.

.

.

.

.

Sehun memasuki kantornya dengan senyum samar yang menghiasi wajahnya. Tak memedulikan para anak buahnya yang tengah asyik bergosip di pagi hari. Bukan hanya para _yeoja_ yang heboh bergosip, melainkan para _namja_ yang menampakkan wajah sedih dan patah hati. Seolah-olah artis idola mereka tersandung sebuah masalah memprihatinkan.

Begitu menginjak lantai atas tempat ruangannya berada, Sehun langsung di sambut Suho –sekretarisnya- yang mengatakan ada seseorang yang menunggunya di dalam.

Siapa yang datang di pagi ini?

Jawabannya Sehun dapatkan ketika di membuka pintu tersebut. Huang ZiTao yang berada di ruangan tersebut.

Tao yang duduk di kursi Sehun sambil membolak-balik sebuah majalah dengan suasana yang tak terbaca. Entah dia senang atau tidak? Sehun tak mengetahuinya.

Sehun duduk di sofa dan memandang Tao dengan saksama. Pasalnya sekarang dia –Tao- sedang tertawa tak jelas sambil membaca majalah tersebut.

"Kau tak penasaran dengan apa yang aku baca, Sehun-ah?"

"Apa yang mengundangmu kemari, Zi?"

Pertanyaan Tao tak terlalu penting bagi Sehun. Dia bukan orang yang suka bergerombol dan menggosipkan seseorang. Hal apa pun yang terjadi di Seoul. Dia tak akan peduli.

Tao menutup majalah tersebut dan memusatkan perhatiannya.

"Kau berubah, Sehun-ah,"

"Aku hanya sibuk." Sehun menyilangkan tangannya.

"Sibuk bersama Istrimu?"

Hening. Tak ada jawaban dari Sehun.

Tao berjalan mendekati Sehun. Melempar majalah tersebut ke atas meja di depan Sehun.

"Aku harap kau segera sadar bagaimana kau dulu Sehun-ah."

Tao berjalan dan membanting pintu bercat abu-abu dengan begitu keras.

Sehun mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada benda yang di lempar Tao. Mengambil dengan malas benda berbentuk persegi tersebut.

Mengernyitkan alisnya sebelah. Apa dia tak salah melihat sekarang?

Menuntaskan rasa ingin taunnya, Sehun membuka lembar demi lembar halaman tersebut. Ia mengeram dan membanting majalah tersebut ke lantai.

' _Luhan benar-benar keterlaluan. Untuk apa dia memintanya untuk menyukai dirinya bila kenyataan ini yang ingin dia sampaikan sekarang?'_

Perasaan yang telah Sehun bangun untuknya sekarang telah lebur kembali.

Mengambil kembali jasnya. Keluar untuk menyusul langkah Tao.

 **"Hubungan Asmara yang Disembunyikan**

 **Xi Luhan Akhirnya Terungkap"**

Siapa yang dapat menduga 24 Desember malam natal yang mereka nantikan akan sangat kacau? Penuh kekesalan? Dan tipu daya muslihat?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**


	12. Chapter 12

**Gay VS Actress**

 **HHS Hyuuga L**

 **.**

 **Cast: Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan**

 **And other cast**

 **.**

 **Pair: HunHan**

 **Warning: GS For Uke, Kecuali Tao. TYPO, EYD dan KBBI bertebaran.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Semua Cast Bukan Milik L, Tapi Cerita Milik L**

 **.**

 **WELCOME And HAPPY READING^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan memandang jendela kamar hotelnya. Langit meneteskan tangisnya, seolah mewakili Luhan untuk mengeluarkan air matanya. Apa sekarang langit tahu, bahwa Luhan sedang bersedih?

Pandangannya Ia alihkan menuju ponsel yang selalu berada di genggamannya. Menunggu. Tiap detik Ia selalu menunggu benda persegi panjang itu untuk berdering. Berdering menampakkan nama seseorang yang selalu ditunggunya. Nyatanya nihil. Ponsel tersebut tak menujukan tanda-tanda kehidupannya. Wajah pucat bagaikan kurang gairah kehidupan. Mata sendu sedih yang menatap tiada henti ke arah ponsel.

' _Salahkah bila dia mengatakan merindukan Sehun? Apa yang dilakukan Sehun? Bersama siapa sekarang? Apa dia sarapan dengan baik? Apakah Sehun juga merindukan dirinya sekarang? Seperti Ia merindukan Sehun.'_

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut terus berputar di kepala mungilnya. Berputar tanpa menemukan jawabannya.

Mendesah dengan malas, Luhan menjatuhkan punggungnya rapuhnya di sofa untuk berbaring. Memejamkan mata. Mencoba menghapus kenangan buruk tersebut. Ingatan tentang kejadian 2 minggu tersebut, tetap tertanam di benaknya.

"Aku menyukaimu, Oh Sehun."

.

.

 **FLASHBACK**

"Kau benar-benar keterlaluan, Luhan! Begitu munafik!"

"Ini tidak seperti yang _Oppa_ pikirkan."

"Cih." Sehun mendidih. Begitu muak dengan semua kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir manis yang sering Ia kecup. "Tak seharusnya aku jatuh pada pesona menjijikkanmu ini. Dan aku benar-benar menyesal telah menyukaimu Luhan."

Luhan terdiam. Apa Sehun baru saja mengatakan menyukainya? Luhan yakin pendengarannya tak bermasalah. Bila Sehun mengatakan menyukainya, maka masalah ini akan selesai, kan?

Sehun terlalu salah paham tentang berita yang menyebar. Menganggap bahwa Luhan mempermainkannya. Bukan hanya mempermainkan dirinya, namun juga perasaannya yang rapuh.

" _Oppa_ , Ini..., aku juga-"

"Akan aku buat hidupmu menderita sampai kau melemparkan gugatan perceraian. Di kalangan selebriti sepertimu, bukankah perceraian adalah hal yang tabu? Aku menyesal telah menikah denganmu Luhan!"

Kalimat terakhir yang Sehun ucapkan sebelum meninggalkan Luhan. Meninggalkan Luhan dan rumah mereka. Bersama dengan semua kenangan yang telah mereka rajut.

Hanya terdengar sesenggukan yang menggema di ruangan itu.

Luhan hanya bisa jatuh terduduk di lantai dingin tersebut. Menutup wajahnya yang telah berlinang air mata. Sehun menginginkan sebuah perceraian?

Perceraian?

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. Apa yang salah dari hubungan masa lalu? Sekarang ini kesalahan siapa? Atau kebodohan dirinya? Apakah masa lalu adalah hal yang memalukan. Ini cuman masa lalu. Kris adalah masa lalunya dan Sehun adalah masa depannya.

Luhan tak ingin bercerai.

Luhan bangkit dari duduknya dan mengejar langkah panjang Sehun.

" _Oppa_! Ini tak seperti yang kau pikirkan,"

Luhan meraih lengan kekar Sehun. Menghalau pergerakan Sehun.

"Jangan sentuh aku."

Sehun menepis tangan kecil Luhan menyebabkan Luhan sedikit terpelanting ke belakang.

Menyambung langkahnya. Meninggalkan Luhan. Benar-benar meninggalkan Luhan dan tak pernah kembali.

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

.

.

Membalik tubuhnya menghadap ke arah sandaran sofa. Menatap kembali ponselnya. Kenapa tak menghubungi terlebih dahulu? Percuma! Semua panggilannya akan teralihkah pada pesan suara yang entah di dengar oleh Sehun atau tidak.

Berulang kali Luhan mengirimi sebuah pesan singkat namun tak ada balasan hingga sekarang.

" _Oppa_ , kau dimana?"

Mendesah malas, Luhan menutup kembali matanya.

.

.

.

"Sedang apa?"

Pertanyaan yang berulang kali Baekhyun dengar setelah Ia mengenal _namja_ jangkung tersebut. Dalam 1 hari, bisa beribu-ribu kali mereka bertukar kabar dan menanyakan aktivitas masing-masing. Mereka tidak –belum berpacaran atau menjalin hubungan yang semacamnya. Mereka hanya berteman, teman yang kelewat mesra.

"Di lokasi _syuting_. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Seperti biasa. Melakukan hal yang selalu ku lakukan."

Tentu Baekhyun tahu hal apa yang biasa Chanyeol lakukan. Duduk di depan meja besar dengan tumpukan kertas desain pakaian yang bisa menarik minatnya agar di produksi.

"Hm. Seperti itu..."

"Sudah makan siang? Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang bersama?"

Baekhyun terkikik geli. Chanyeol sangat bisa membuat lelucon.

"Baiklah. Cepatlah terbang dari Seoul menuju China. Aku menunggumu, Park Chanyeol."

"Kenapa harus buru-buru? Apa kau merindukanku?"

Baekhyun yakin, pasti sekarang Chanyeol sedang memasang tampang konyolnya.

"Terlalu percaya diri." Baekhyun mendengus sebal.

"Bilang saja bila merindukanku."

Baekhyun mendengus kecil. Namun, wajahnya tak menampik bila dia merona dan merindukan Chanyeol. Apakah Baekhyun jatuh cinta?

Seketika pandangannya bergulir melihat seseorang berjalan ke arahnya. _Namja_ tinggi yang sekarang namanya terpampang di seluruh media masa Korea. Kris Wu.

"Aku tutup telefonnya."

Baekhyun langsung mematikan sambungan tersebut tanpa memedulikan protes dari suara di seberang.

"Di mana, Luhan?"

"Di hotel. Ada apa?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja _syuting_ jadi sedikit terhambat tanpa kehadirannya."

Entah kenapa, Baekhyun merasa kesal melihat wajah tampan milik Kris. Sejak kapan dia peduli dengan itu? Atau ada maksud lain yang dia khawatirkan.

Baekhyun tidak bodoh. Di saat Ia melihat Luhan yang baru sampai di bandara Seoul terus-terusan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah belakang. Seakan menanti kedatangan seseorang yang akan mengantarnya. Namun hanya wajah sedih yang dapat Luhan tunjukkan.

Baekhyun tahu bahwa Luhan tengah menunggu Sehun mengantarnya. Karena berita yang menyebar tersebut, Sehun tak muncul di depannya dan membuat Baekhyun cemas terhadap artis sekaligus sahabatnya ini.

Beberapa kali Luhan sering tidak fokus dengan pekerjaannya, wajahnya yang murung dan pucat. Berulang kali Baekhyun menyarankan kepada Luhan untuk istirahat. Namun selalu dia tolak. Baekhyun tak ingin Luhan memaksakan diri dan mengakibatkan kesehatannya terganggu.

Uang bisa dicari, kesehatan? Tak ada tempat untuk membelinya dengan uang.

"Bisa aku membuat janji untuk bertemu dengan Luhan?"

Baekhyun mendengus samar mendengarnya.

.

.

.

"Fan cepatlah pulang! _Mama_! _Mama_!"

Suara seberang sana mengagetkan Kris. Tak peduli dengan apa yang akan terjadi, Kris langsung menyambar kunci mobil yang selalu berada di genggaman manajernya. Bila ada yang bertanya _'Apa yang paling penting dalam hidupmu?'_ maka Kris akan menjawab Ibunya. Ibunya yang cantik merawatnya dengan bergelimpang kasih sayang.

Memasuki pekarangan rumah sakit, Kris segera keluar dari mobilnya. Tak memedulikan teriakan penjaga keamanan karena parkir tidak pada tempatnya. Berlari menyusuri koridor rumah sakit menuju kamar yang telah di ketahuinya. Membuka paksa pintu tersebut dan menerobos masuk ke dalamnya. Mendapati sang _Mama_ yang begitu Ia sayangi terbaring lemah di rumah sakit.

Berjalan menuju ranjang, menghampiri sang _Mama_ dan meremas erat jemari kurus kering tersebut. Memejamkan mata indahnya dan teringat akan pesan yang belum Ia kabulkan.

"Bawa pulang TaoZi, Fan. _Mama_ sangat merindukannya. Kau jahat sekali membohongi _Mama_. Kau bilang Panda kesayangan _Mama_ akan berkunjung. Namun nyatanya? _Mama_ hanya ingin Panda besar _Mama_."

Permintaan sepeleh bagi sebagian orang? Namun sangat berarti bagi sang _Mama_. Anaknya yang ke-2 Wu TaoZi memutuskan untuk keluar dari rumah karena tak terima sang _Baba_ beristri kembali. Begitu mudahnya _Baba_ -nya menggantikan _Mama_ -nya dengan wanita lain. Hanya beberapa bulan setelah kepergian sang _Mama_ untuk bertemu Tuhan. Terlebih dia membawa saudara laki-laki yang bernama 'Wu Yifan'. Sejak kecil Tao tak suka berbagi. _Baba_ -nya perlahan berubah. Membuat Tao merasa muak berada di rumah. Dengan perasaan benci dan sepucuk surat yang tergeletak di atas nakas, Tao angkat kaki dari rumah tersebut.

Meski Tao bukan anak kandungnya, namun sang _Mama_ menganggap lebih dari itu. Dia benar-benar menyayangi Tao dengan segenap perasaan yang Ia punya. Meski Tao tak pernah menerima kehadirannya.

Yang pergi akan tetap pergi, yang tinggal akan tetap tinggal. Itulah hukum dunia. Hidup akan terus berlanjut meski kau tidak menyukainya.

.

.

.

"Lu, ayo cepat bangun. Berhentilah bermalas-malasan dan memandang ponselmu terus menerus." Baekhyun menarik selimut yang membungkus tubuh ringkih Luhan.

Baekhyun benar-benar kesal. Baekhyun meliburkan jadwal Luhan kemarin agar Ia beristirahat sesungguhnya. Namun, _yeoja_ bermata rusa tersebut tak beristirahat dan juga tak menyenggol sedikit pun makanan yang telah susah payah Baekhyun buat dengan tangan cantiknya.

" _Eonni_..." Luhan mendesah malas.

"Bila merindukan Sehun. Cepat selesaikan _syuting_ mu dan kembali ke Seoul. Bahas masalah kalian yang merepotkan itu."

Baekhyun memberi saran yang sama setiap harinya. Tak ada perubahan. Luhan tetap seperti itu. Memandang ponsel terus menerus. Pandangi saja ponsel tersebut hingga matanya keluar, ponsel tersebut tak akan berbunyi.

" _Araseo_. Apa jadwalku hari ini?"

Luhan bangkit dari tidurnya. Menatap Baekhyun dengan mata berlingkar hitam akibat Kurangnya jadwal tidur. Baekhyun hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya yang lelah melihat keadaan Luhan.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Mbi? Aku dengar, kau sakit."

"Aku sudah membaik, _Ge_."

Luhan sedang membaca skripnya ketika Kris menghampirinya di lokasi _syuting_. Luhan sedikit heran, kenapa dia harus kembali di pasangkan dengan Kris? Seolah mereka sengaja untuk mendongkrak film garapan mereka. Gosip benar-benar bisa merubah segalanya.

Kris mengusap kepala atas Luhan-

"Istirahatlah bila kau kelelahan."

-dan meninggalkan Luhan.

Luhan hanya memandang punggung Kris yang menjauh. Luhan mengambil kembali ponselnya dan memandang ponsel tanpa _notif_ tersebut. Luhan menghela nafas. Mungkin Luhan harus menghubungi Sehun.

Menekan tombol dial di ponselnya. Menunggu sambungan tersebut tersambung. Hingga panggilan tersebut terjawab dengan suara-

 _"Siapa?"_

-orang yang tak Luhan kenali.

"Bukankah ini ponsel Oh Sehun? Boleh aku bicara dengannya sebentar."

 _"Mian, Dia sedang istirahat. Mungkin kau bisa menghubunginya nanti."_

"Bisa tolong sampaikan pesanku kepadanya."

.

.

.

Baekhyun langsung menghampiri Luhan dengan selembar handuk yang tebal. Baekhyun sebenarnya menentang Luhan untuk melakukan adegan 'hujan-hujanan' Luhan bahkan tak makan apa pun dari kemarin! Bagaimana bila dia terkena demam.

Namun apa jawaban Luhan? 'Aku ingin menyelesaikan _syuting_ ini dan kembali ke Korea.'

Baekhyun benar-benar menyesal. Itu adalah ucapannya yang disalah pahami oleh Luhan.

"Kalau kau sampai demam, aku akan benar-benar menghukummu, Luhan."

Baekhyun menatap dengan garang, dan dibalas senyum manis milik Luhan. Namun di mata Luhan itu hanya perhatian.

"Aku tidak akan sakit, _Eonni_ "

"Awas saja bila kau sampai sakit."

Baekhyun mendelik ke arah Luhan.

"Ekhmm. Boleh aku bicara sebentar denganmu Lu?"

Mengerti akan pandangan mata Luhan. Setelah berpesan untuk menyusul secepatnya bila telah selesai. Baekhyun pun melangkah pergi dengan perasaan tak ikhlas untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua yang langsung menuju ke suatu ruangan di lokasi syuting.

.

.

.

"Ada apa, _Ge_?" Luhan menatap ke arah Kris.

Kris melangkah mendekati Luhan. Dan memeluk tubuh kecil tersebut. Kris tahu Luhan terkejut. Tergambar jelas dari tubuhnya yang seketika menegang.

Luhan sedikit meronta di dalam dekapan Kris. Ia tak ingin ada hal aneh lagi yang tersebar.

"Aku membutuhkanmu, Lu. _Mama_ ku sakit. Aku tak tahu harus menceritakan hal ini kepada siapa? Aku benar-benar membutuhkanmu. Aku menyukaimu, Xiao Lu."

Dekapan itu mengerat. Membuat Luhan tak bisa melakukan pergerakan sekecil apapun.

"Yi _Ge_..., lepas. Lepas, _Ge_ ,"

Namun Kris tetap mendekap erat Luhan.

"Aku sudah menikah."

Pernyataan yang diucapkan Luhan membuat pelukan mengerat tersebut terlepas seketika tanpa adanya perintah. Kris menatap lekat wajah Luhan dan mengernyitkan alisnya.

.

.

.

Di dalam kamar yang besar tersebut, semua benda putih lembut –Tisu berserakan di penjuru ruangan. Si empunya kamar –Luhan terus menerus menghembuskan cairan yang mengalir di dalam hidungnya untuk di pindahkan ke atas tisu bersih tak bersalah tersebut.

Baekhyun berdiri di depan kamar Luhan. Berkacak pinggang menatap dengan pandangan mematikan –lucu bagi Luhan ke arah Luhan. Sekarang Luhan akan absen kembali terhadap jadwal _syuting_ nya.

"Kau bilang tidak akan sakit."

"Aku tidak sakit, _Eonni_. Hanya flu."

Luhan menghembuskan kembali di atas tisu, entah tisu yang ke berapa?

"Kris datang menjenggukmu. Dia menunggu di bawah."

"Benarkah? Aku akan segera turun."

Dengan cepat Luhan merapikan penampilannya. Menghembuskan terakhir kalinya. Dan turun menghampiri Kris yang sedang menunggunya di ruang tamu.

"Sudah lama?"

"Tidak. Aku dengar dari Baekhyun, kau sakit Lu. Jadi, aku kemari dan membawakan buah-buahan untukmu."

Kris menyodorkan sekeranjang besar, dengan berbagai macam buah di dalamnya –Apple, pir, jeruk. Buah untuk orang sakit lainnya.

" _Gomawo_ , _Ge_."

Luhan tersenyum ke arah Kris.

"Ini minummu."

Baekhyun yang baru saja dari dapur datang membawakan Kris sebuah minuman. Menyodorkan cairan berwarna kuning –jus tersebut ke hadapan Kris.

"Lu, aku akan ke supermarket. Aku lihat isi lemari pendinginmu sudah mulai habis. Apa ada yang ingin kau beli?" Baekhyun bertanya.

Luhan memasang ekspresi berpikirnya. Kemudian Ia menggeleng.

"Tidak ada, _Eonni_."

"Baiklah. Bila begitu, aku pergi."

"Hati-hati."

Luhan menghantar Baekhyun hingga pintu utama. Baru menutup pintu, bel tersebut berbunyi kembali. Luhan mendapati Baekhyun yang memukul jidatnya, sambil berkata bahwa Ia melupakan tas tangannya.

Namun, Baekhyun menekan bel kembali dan berkata melupakan kunci mobilnya. Ia hanya bergumam minta maaf karena merepotkan Luhan untuk membuka dan menutup pintu.

Baru empat langkah Luhan menjauhi pintu, bel kembali berdentang. Luhan berbalik, tersenyum meraih gagang pintu tersebut.

"Sekarang tertinggal apa, Eonni?"

Mendadak senyumnya berubah menjadi ekspresi terkejut. Mendapati seseorang yang selalu merasuk dalam pikirannya. Mengganggu tidurnya dan merusak nafsu makannya tengah berdiri gagah di depan matanya. Dia-

"Apa aku tidak boleh masuk?"

"Apa yang _Oppa_ lakukan di China?"

-Oh Sehun.

" _Oppa_?" Luhan memanggil. Memanggil Sehun yang telah seenaknya saja menerobos masuk ke dalam hotel miliknya.

"Apa Baekhyun meninggalkan sesuatu lagi?" Kris berujar.

Luhan memejamkan matanya dengan kuat. Ia hanya berharap, pertemuan mereka tak memperparah keadaan.

Mereka berdua terus berpandangan. Kris yang menatap bingung – menerka siapakah _namja_ yang ada di hadapannya ini. dan Sehun yang menatap tajam ke arah Kris.

.

.

.

"Aku akan membuat minum kembali."

Luhan berdiri dari duduknya. Setelah acara tatap-tatapan tersebut. Hal tersebut terus berlangsung sampai Sehun menduduki salah satu sofa yang berhadapan pas di depan Kris.

Sehun menyilangkan lengannya di depan dada bidangnya. Terus mengamati Kris.

"Aku Wu Yi Fan." Kris menyodorkan tangannya. Bagaimanapun, ini perjumpaan pertama mereka. Tak sopan rasanya bila tak saling memperkenalkan nama masing-masing.

"Apa hubungmu dengan _yeoja_ tadi?"

Bukan menjabat uluran tangan tersebut. Sehun melempar pertanyaan ke arah Kris.

" _Yeoja_? Luhan?" Kris menatap Sehun. "Dia cinta pertamaku. Kenapa? Lantas, apa hubunganmu dengannya?"

"Kau tak perlu tahu." Sehun menyeringai dan bangkit dari duduknya. "Bila urusanmu telah selesai, lebih baik kau pulang. Karena ada hal yang harus aku selesaikan dengannya."

Kris pun ikut berdiri.

"Ini minumannya."

Luhan yang baru saja datang sedikit bingung melihat mereka berdua yang sama-sama sedang berdiri.

"Ada apa?"

Merasa tak menemukan jawaban, Luhan melontarkan pertanyaan.

"Aku mendapat telepon dari manajerku. Aku harus segera kembali."

Kris berjalan ke arah Luhan dan mengusap lembut kepala Luhan.

"Istirahatlah. Kau sedang sakit."

Berakhirnya ucapan tersebut, berakhir pula kehadiran Kris di ruangan ini. Luhan sebagai tuan rumah mengantar hingga pintu.

"Aku pamit."

Luhan menutup pintu tersebut. Namun Ia masih belum beranjak dari posisinya. Ia merasa gugup sekarang. _'Kenapa kau gugup Lu? Bukankah kau sangat merindukannya? Ayo cepat temui dia dan dekap Ia erat-erat.'_ Luhan mengepalkan tangan dan meletakan di depan detak jantungnya yang berdegup melebihi batas.

Luhan perlahan berjalan menuju ruangan di mana Sehun belum bergeming dari posisinya. Luhan menjatuhkan dirinya di depan sofa yang sebelumnya di tempati oleh Kris.

"Aku beri waktu 5 menit untuk menjelaskan yang sebenarnya."

Kalimat Sehun terkesan dingin dan tegas. Seolah hanya menginginkan intinya tanpa basa-basi yang bisa mengurangi ketegangan.

"Itu..., sebenarnya..., semua...,"

"Waktumu habis Luhan."

Luhan membulatkan matanya. Ia baru mengucapkan beberapa kalimat dan waktunya habis? Apa Sehun berniat mempermainkannya sekarang?

"Kemari."

Sehun memerintah dengan sifat otoriternya.

" _Oppa_...,"

Sehun berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah Luhan. Menarik tubuh kecil tersebut untuk ikut berdiri di hadapannya. Dan memeluk tubuh mungil tersebut.

"Tak ada yang perlu kau ucapkan Lu. Aku mengerti."

Sehun memeluk lebih erat tubuh Luhan.

Perlahan tangan kecil Luhan terulur untuk membalas pelukan Sehun. Ia meremas bagian belakang kaos Sehun dan menangis di dalam dekapan _namja_ yang berstatus sebagai suaminya ini.

"Jahat..., jahat."

Luhan memukul-mukul kecil pundak Sehun. Membalas semua rasa kekesalannya terhadap Sehun.

"Aku membencimu Oh Sehun berengsek."

Luhan terus memukul Sehun dengan kepalan kecilnya.

"Kau tahu? Berapa banyak panggilan dan pesan yang aku kirimkan. Namun tak ada balasan Satu pun. Jahat. Kau tahu betapa aku sangat merindukanmu, berengsek!"

"Oh Sehun berengsek!"

Sehun mendengar semuanya.

"Sejak kapan kau pintar mengumpat, hem? Kau sudah jadi rusa liar sekarang?"

Luhan melerai pelukan tersebut dan mendelik dengan air matanya yang berlinang.

"Dan kau, serigala berengsek."

Sehun tertawa mendengar penuturan Luhan. Perlahan tangannya terulur dan menghapus air mata yang berderai tersebut.

"Sudah aku katakan, kau tidak cantik ketika menangis, Lu."

Air mata telah sepenuhnya berhenti, tapi sesenggukan masih terjadi. Akibat flu dan menangis, Luhan agak kesulitan untuk bernafas di tambah dengan sesenggukannya yang menjadi.

"Katakan saja bila aku jelek." Luhan memberengut.

"Ya, jelek. Rusa jelek."

Perlahan Sehun mengusap bibir bawah Luhan dan mendekat untuk menggapai bibir merah tersebut. Mencoba untuk mengecupinya kembali. namun, jemari telunjuk kecil milik Luhan menghalanginya.

"Aku sedang flu, _Oppa_. Nanti kau bisa tertular."

Sehun menyingkirkan jemari kecil tersebut.

"Kau masih percaya hal seperti itu."

Mau tertular flu atau penyakit apa pun, tak akan ada yang bisa menghalangi niatan Sehun untuk kembali mencium Luhannya. Ya, Luhan yang hanya miliknya.

Luhan memejamkan matanya menanti Sehun. Hingga suara-

"Lu, Aku pulang."

-Baekhyun yang datang menghalangi mereka.

Luhan pun melepas rengkuhan Sehun dari tubuhnya.

"Apa aku datang di saat yang tidak pas?"

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat untuk meredam emosi miliknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**


	13. Chapter 13

**Gay VS Actress**

 **HHS Hyuuga L**

 **.**

 **Cast: Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan**

 **And other cast**

 **.**

 **Pair: HunHan**

 **Warning: GS For Uke, Kecuali Tao. TYPO, EYD dan KBBI bertebaran.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Semua Cast Bukan Milik L, Tapi Cerita Milik L**

 **WELCOME And HAPPY READING^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Luhan POV**

 _Anyeonghaseo_ , aku Luhan. Umurku sekarang 25 tahun. Aku tidak memiliki kekasih, namun aku memiliki seseorang yang berarti dalam hidupku. Dia Oh Sehun. Dia suamiku yang sangat aku sayangi.

Kau ingin melihat dan berkenalan dengannya? Tidak! Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal tersebut terjadi. Siapa yang menjamin kalian tidak akan terpesona dengan sosok suamiku yang menyerupai dewa tersebut? Tidak ada yang bisa menjaminkan? Jadi, jangan berharap untuk bertemu dengannya. Dia itu milikku!

Kalian ingin mengetahui apa saja yang telah terjadi beberapa tahun yang lalu? Yakin ingin tahu segalanya? Aku beritahu saja, cerita ini benar-benar sangat panjang dan melelahkan.

Baiklah bila kalian memaksa. Aku sarankan untuk kalian menyiapkan camilan dan air mineral. Sudah aku katakan, cerita ini benar-benar panjang. Jadi, sediakan saja apa yang aku sarankan.

Aku mulai sekarang, ya? Cerita indah dan berliku milikku dan juga suamiku, Oh Sehun.

 **Luhan POV OFF**

.

.

 **Flashback ON**

 **Sehun memgejar Tao**

Sehun berlari dan mengejar langkah Tao yang telah sampai di depan sebuah lift yang akan menghantarkannya ke lantai dasar. Sehun mencengkeram erat lengan Tao agar _namja_ bermata panda tersebut berhenti melajukan langkah kakinya.

"Kita perlu bicara, Zi."

Namun, dengan lembut Tao melepas cengkeraman tersebut.

"Nanti malam datanglah ke apartemen. Aku ingin merayakan natal bersamamu, Sehun-ah."

Setelah mengucapkan sebaris kalimat tersebut, Tao menyambung kembali langkah kakinya untuk segera meninggalkan kantor milik kekasihnya tersebut. Kekasih? Apakah hubungan sebelah tangan seperti ini masih bisa di sebut sepasang kekasih?

Sehun kembali ke dalam ruangan miliknya. Mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. _'Ada apa dengan dunia ini? Apakah sang langit benar-benar suka membuat hidupnya tak tenang? Eomma-nya, Tao dan..., Luhan. Kenapa hidup seolah membelitnya dengan begitu erat sekarang.'_

Tak ingin berkutat dengan pikirannya yang berkecamuk, Sehun keluar kembali dari ruangannya. Ia tak memedulikan Suho yang mengatakan bahwa akan ada rapat beberapa jam lagi. Sehun hanya ingin pulang. Pulang ke rumah di mana ada seorang _yeoja_ yang berhasil mengusik perasaannya.

.

.

.

Sehun melangkah dengan tergesa-gesa untuk mengapai gagang pintu yang terasa mengganggunya. Membuka kayu persegi panjang tersebut dan menutupnya dengan cara membanting dengan keras. Emosinya membuncah seketika ketika Ia melihat Luhan sedang terduduk di depan sofa yang menghadap ke arah televisi yang menayangkan semua berita yang berkaitan dengan namanya sendiri.

Mendengar suara pintu depan yang berdentum dengan keras, Luhan melihat ke arah tersebut. Langsung saja, Ia berlari dan menubrukkan tubuhnya ke dalam dekapan Sehun.

" _Oppa_..., Aku takut."

Namun, dengan kasar Sehun melepas rengkuhan tubuh mungil tersebut.

"Kau benar-benar keterlaluan, Luhan! Begitu munafik!"

"Ini tidak seperti yang _Oppa_ pikirkan."

"Cih." Sehun mendecih. Begitu muak dengan semua kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir manis yang sering Ia kecup. "Tak seharusnya aku jatuh pada pesona menjijikkanmu ini. Dan aku benar-benar menyesal telah menyukaimu Luhan."

" _Oppa_ , Ini..., aku juga-"

"Akan aku buat hidupmu menderita sampai kau melemparkan gugatan perceraian. Di kalangan selebriti sepertimu, bukankah perceraian adalah hal yang tabu? Aku menyesal telah menikah denganmu Luhan!"

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, Sehun melangkah pergi kembali meninggalkan Luhan. Ia tak memedulikan Luhan yang berdiri sesenggukan di sana.

" _Oppa_! Ini tak seperti yang kau pikirkan,"

Luhan meraih lengan kekar Sehun. Menghalau pergerakan Sehun.

"Jangan sentuh aku!"

Sehun menepis tangan kecil Luhan, menyebabkan Luhan sedikit terpelanting ke belakang. Menyambung langkahnya. Meninggalkan Luhan. Benar-benar meninggalkan Luhan dan tak pernah kembali.

.

.

 **Malam natal di rumah HunHan**

Luhan memandang sendu pohon natal yang berdiri di depannya. Seolah pohon itu tengah mengejeknya karena duduk termenung sendirian. Luhan mengambil sebuah kotak persegi dengan pita manis di atasnya. Itu kado miliknya yang akan Ia berikan kepada Sehun.

Ia buka penutup kotak tersebut dan mengambil sebuah kotak lebih kecil yang ada di dalamnya, yang terdapat sebuah dasi dengan motif bergaris-garis.

Luhan sangat menyukai ketika Sehun menggunakan setelan kantornya. Luhan selalu merasa terpesona dengan dada bidang yang menonjol tersebut. Dan dasi akan menjadi penghalang bagi _yeoja-yeoja_ lain untuk membayangkan bagaimana rasanya bersandar di dada bidang tersebut.

Luhan cemburuan? Mungkin saja. Ia hanya tak suka melihat orang lain terpesona dengan Sehun-nya. Namun, apa artinya lagi dasi ini? Apakah Luhan akan memiliki kesempatan untuk memberikan dasi ini kepada Sehun?

Luhan menutup kembali kotak tersebut dan meletakkannya di bawah pohon natal tersebut. Tak sengaja matanya teralih ke arah luar jendela di samping pohon natal. Taman mini di rumah indahnya. Di sana telah terdapat berbagai perlengkapan untuk rencana mereka. Ya, memanggang daging.

Luhan menghembuskan nafas beratnya, Luhan hanya berharap salju turun bertambah lebat dari biasanya. Semoga bulir-bulir salju tersebut menghapus segala kesalahpahaman yang melingkupi dirinya dan Sehun.

Luhan bangkit dari duduknya untuk berjalan menuju kamar mereka. Mereka? Namun hanya ada Luhan, bukan Luhan dan Sehun. Membaringkan tubuh lelahnya di ranjang _king size_ tersebut. Menarik selimut di ujung kaki dan meringkuk di dalamnya.

Ranjang ini tak hangat karena tak ada Sehun di sampingnya. Dan cuaca dingin menambah kebekuan di atas ranjang tersebut.

" _Oppa_..., aku menyukaimu."

Tanpa sadar kalimat tersebut terlontar diiringi Leleran air mata dan isak yang mengemah di ruangan tersebut.

.

.

 **Malam natal di Apartemen Tao**

Bel apartemen terus berbunyi, tanpa menebak sekalipun, Tao tahu bahwa itu adalah Oh Sehun.

"Masuklah, Sehun-ah."

Tao membuka jalan bagi Sehun untuk memasuki apartemen tersebut.

"Aku menyiapkan kado untukmu, dan juga makan malam spesial. Apa kau juga membawa kado untukku, Sehun-ah?"

"Maaf, Zi. Aku-"

"Tidak masalah, Sehun-ah. Ayo kita makan malam yang romantis."

Tao langsung menarik lengan Sehun menuju meja bundar yang Ia tata sedemikian rupa. Dengan lilin-lilin indah dan 1 botol _soju_ pelengkap malam natal mereka.

"Zi..., Aku-"

"Minumlah dulu, tidak baik makan tapi tidak minum."

Tao menyodorkan segelas kecil minuman beralkohol tersebut ke arah Sehun. Tentu Sehun terima dengan baik. Mereka menyatukan ujung gelas tersebut hingga terdengar bunyi 'ting' yang beradu. Menenggak cairan tersebut untuk masuk ke dalam kerongkongan mereka.

"Aku benar-benar membenci, Xi Luhan."

Tao meracau akibat kesadarannya yang sedikit menghilang.

"Aku membencinya! Ia mengambil kau dariku Sehun. Dulu Ia mengambil _Gegeku_ , sekarang Ia mengambil kembali apa yang aku punya. Sebenarnya ada masalah apa dengan _yeoja_ itu, hah!"

Tao membentak entah kepada siapa? Yang dia tahu, Ia hanya ingin melampiaskan segala kekesalannya. Dia menceritakan semuanya kepada Sehun yang masih 100% sadar.

Tao berpikir, mengapa harus Sehun? Tak cukupkah Ia mengambil Yifan saja? Yifan adalah Gege yang sangat Ia sayangi. Meski Tao menolak kehadirannya, tapi tak menutup perasaan Tao yang menyukai ketika ada yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Adik'. Yang menemaninya bermain.

Tao punya cara yang berbeda untuk menujukan bahwa Ia menyayangi _Mama_ barunya dan Yifan selaku Gege-nya. Namun, Tao membenci _Baba_ -nya yang begitu cepat melupakan _Mama_ -nya. Tao membenci hal tersebut.

Hingga nasib menemukannya dengan Oh Sehun. Mereka berdua sama-sama orang yang malang dan terjebak dalam pusaran dosa. Tao yang membenci _Baba_ -nya yang melupakan dengan cepat _Mama_ -nya, dan Sehun yang membenci _Appa_ -nya yang telah mengkhianati cinta sang _Eomma_. Mereka bertemu dengan cara yang tak terduga dan memutuskan untuk memulai bersama dengan status sepasang kekasih.

Namun. Semua masalah kembali berakar ke arah Xi Luhan. Dia mengambil Yifan dan Sehun. Mengambil semua yang Tao punya.

Perlahan Sehun berjalan menuju ke arah Tao. Membawa kepala tersebut untuk bersandar di dadanya. Membiarkan kemejanya basah oleh air mata yang tak terbendung itu.

"Jangan pergi. Jangan tinggalkan aku Sehun."

Tak ada jawaban dari _namja_ berwajah datar tersebut. Ekspresinya seolah menyiratkan kebingungan yang mendalam.

.

.

.

 **Bandara Incheon**

Luhan menggeret kopernya dengan berat hati. Berat hati untuk meninggalkan Seoul. Terutama meninggalkan Sehun bersama separuh hatinya yang pergi. Bila bisa memilih, maka Luhan tak ingin pergi. Ia ingin menyelesaikan masalah yang bisa di bilang tidak besar ini bersama Sehun. Bernegosiasi dan mengucapkan bahwa Luhan sangat menyayangi Sehun.

Berkali-kali Luhan menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang berharap di sana Ia bisa menemukan Sehun yang berlari mengejarnya, memeluknya erat sambil mengatakan kalimat _'jangan pergi.'_ dan _'aku mencintaimu.'_ Namun nihil. Tak ada hal apa pun di belakang sana. Yang ada hanya orang yang sama dengannya; menggeret koper untuk meninggalkan Seoul.

.

.

 **Sehun di rumah mereka**

Setelah sekian lama tak menjejakkan kaki di rumah ini, akhirnya Sehun kembali disambut kehampaan dan kekosongan di setiap sudut ruangan. Entah mengapa tujuan Sehun sampai di rumah ini adalah kamar yang biasa di tempati oleh Luhan.

Perlahan Sehun membuka pintu bercat cream tersebut. Melangkah masuk kedalam ruangan yang menebarkan aroma tubuh Luhan. Sehun menuju ranjang yang ada di tengah ruangan. Menjatuhkan tubuh lelahnya untuk duduk.

Tangan Sehun terulur mengambil foto Luhan yang ada di nakas di samping tempat tidur. Terlihat Luhan sedang berdiri dengan topi pantai dan _background_ sore hari yang menambah kecantikan seorang Xi Luhan. Sehun mengusap wajah Luhan di foto tersebut.

Sehun merutuki perkataan kasarnya di perjumpaan terakhirnya sebelum meninggalkan Luhan sendirian di rumah besar ini selama beberapa minggu lalu. Tak seharusnya kalimat tersebut dari mulutnya ini. Kalimat yang Sehun berikan kepada sosok yang mengisi hatinya.

Sehun sadar bahwa Ia telah terjatuh lebih jauh ke dalam pesona Xi Luhan. Tidak! Dia Oh Luhan. Oh Luhan milik Oh Sehun.

Tanpa sadar dan izin darinya, perasaan ini tumbuh dengan sendirinya.

" _Bogosipda_ , Lu."

.

.

 **Telephon Luhan**

Sudah 3 hari berlalu setelah pengakuan Sehun di depan figur Luhan. Sehun memandang foto Luhan yang ada di dalam ponsel pintar Sehun. Sehun ingin sekali membalas pesan Luhan. Menyuruhnya untuk pulang dan memulai semuanya bersama dari awal.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering dan menampakkan nama **"Luhan Is Calling..."**

Sehun merasa bimbang harus mengangkat atau mengacuhkannya. Selintas sebuah ide muncul di otak Sehun. Ia memanggil Suho untuk mengangkat dan _meloudspeaker_ sambungan suara tersebut.

"Siapa?"

Pertanyaan Suho yang benar-benar bodoh. Jelas-jelas telah terpampang sebuah nama di layar ponselnya. Sehun akan memotong gaji Suho bila ada suatu hal yang terjadi.

"Bukankah ini ponsel Oh Sehun? Boleh aku bicara dengannya sebentar."

Suara Luhan yang begitu Sehun rindukan mengalun merdu.

"Mian, Dia sedang istirahat. Mungkin kau bisa menghubunginya nanti."

Suho mengucapkan itu sesuai instruksi Sehun yang berbisik-bisik.

"Bisa tolong sampaikan pesanku kepadanya."

"Baiklah."

"Beritahu kepadanya untuk membaca pesan terakhir yang aku tinggalkan di kotak masuk pesannya, dan aku menanti balasan pesan tersebut. Itu saja. Maaf merepotkanmu. _Gomawo_."

Setelah bergumam samar-samar panggilan tersebut diputus oleh Luhan. Sehun segera mengambil ponselnya dengan ekspresi biasa, berbeda dengan jantungnya yang berdegup-degup.

"Apakah itu Xi Luhan, _Presedir_?"

"Ya. Dia Istriku."

Tanpa di minta, Sehun bahkan menjelaskan semuanya.

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut. Seluruh kantor mengetahui bahwa _presedir_ tampan mereka bahkan telah memiliki Istri. Mungkin bukan hanya 'Oh Corp' saja yang mengetahui. Seluruh dunia tahu bahwa Luhan milik Sehun.

"Aku hanya ingin kau percaya, bahwa aku menyayangimu, _Oppa_."

.

.

 **Hubungan dengan Tao**

Sehun melangkah mengunjungi apartemen Tao. Apa pun yang akan terjadi dengan hubungannya mereka kelak, Sehun akan menjelaskan semuanya secara baik-baik. Mereka bertemu baik-baik dan berpisah dengan baik pula.

Tingtong...

Bel apartemen tersebut berbunyi. Namun tak ada tanda-tanda akan terbukanya pintu bercat putih tersebut. Berulang kali Sehun menekannya hasilnya tetap nihil.

Sehun berbalik untuk meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Hingga tiba-tiba pintu tersebut terbuka dengan menampilkan Tao yang begitu berantakan. Wajah lusuh penuh linangan air mata.

"Sehun.."

.

.

Tao menangis di depannya. Leleran bening itu tak berhenti turun dari mata pandanya. Sehun hanya bisa menepuk-nepuk punggung Tao agar merasa lebih baik.

"Tak seharusnya aku mempermainkanmu, Sehun. Maafkan aku. Aku salah. Aku benar-benar bodoh. Hanya karena aku benci terhadap Mama tiriku, aku malah mengajakmu ke duniaku yang kelam ini. Maafkan aku, Sehun."

"Semua telah terjadi. Tak ada yang perlu kau sesali. Aku berterima kasih kepadamu, Tao. Kau telah menyayangiku, dan memperlakukanku dengan baik selama ini.

"Maafkan aku. Kau harus hidup bahagia bersamanya."

"Tentu saja. Aku berharap kau segera menemukan seseorang yang mencintaimu seperti dia yang mencintaiku."

"Boleh aku memelukmu untuk yang terakhir kalinya, Sehun?"

"Tentu."

Mereka berpelukan. Mereka memulai ini dengan baik dan mengakhirinya dengan baik pula. Tao yang hanya melampiaskan rasa kesalnya melalui Sehun, hingga Ia sadar bahwa apa yang kepalanya pikirkan tak sama dengan apa yang menjadi kenyataan.

 _Mama_ barunya tak merebut _Baba_ -nya. _Mama_ -nya lah yang meminta _Baba_ -nya untuk menikah dengan Mama barunya agar ada sosok Ibu yang menyayangi dan memperhatikan Tao. Namun, pikiran labilnya mengacaukan segalanya. Hingga Ia memutuskan pergi tanpa tahu kebenarannya.

"Kau masih bisa menghubungiku, bila merasa rindu."

Tao mengangguk di dalam pelukan Sehun.

Kebenaran akan datang, seiring dengan berjalannya waktu.

.

.

 **Sehun Go To China**

Setelah mengakhiri semuanya bersama Tao dengan cara baik-baik. Sehun menyelesaikan segala keperluan perusahaan dalam 1 minggu dan mengambil cuti terbang mengunjungi China; Luhan. Sehun sengaja tak memberi tahu ataupun membalas semua pesan yang ditinggalkan Luhan.

Di saat penat menyerangnya yang kelelahan bekerja, Sehun akan mengambil ponselnya dan membaca semua pesan yang di tinggalkan Luhan. Baik pesan yang hanya tertulis namanya, melakukan apa, makan dengan teratur dan berbagai hal lainnya. Beberapa kali Sehun hendak membalas 1 dari sekian banyak pesan tersebut. Namun Ia urungkan demi memberikan _surprise_ kepada rusa pendek tersebut.

Tinggal menunggu hari esok maka Sehun akan bisa bertatap muka dan melampiaskan segala kerinduannya kepada Luhan. Sehun benar-benar menanti hari esok.

.

.

Sehun melangkah dengan pasti di bandara tersebut. Menanggalkan segala hal berbau formal dari dirinya; kemeja dan jas. Dengan gaya khas anak remaja yang bukan lagi seumur untuk Sehun pakai. Entah mengapa hal itu malah menambah kadar ketampanan dalam dirinya.

Sehun duduk di bangku yang sesuai dengan tiket yang telah Ia pesan. Duduk menyandar dan menyetel lagi yang langsung tersambung dengan _hearseat_ -nya. Membunuh waktu dengan mendengarkan lantunan lagu bukanlah hal yang buruk.

.

.

Bukan perkara yang sulit bagi Sehun untuk mengetahui di mana letak hotel yang ditempati oleh seorang artis terkenal. Tak ingin berbasa-basi Sehun segera melesat menuju ke tujuannya.

Begitu sampai Sehun melihat manajer Luhan yang baru saja keluar dari _hall_ hotel tersebut.

Sehun menaiki lift yang akan mengantarnya menemui Luhan.

Sehun menekan bel pintu hotel tersebut.

"Sekarang tertinggal apa, _Eonni_?"

Wajah itu. Wajah yang sangat Sehun rindukan.

"Apa aku tidak boleh masuk?"

"Apa yang _Oppa_ lakukan di China?"

Sehun sedikit mendengus. _'Apa Luhan tak suka dengan kehadirannya?'_ Namun Sehun mengacuhkan hal tersebut dan melangkah masuk lebih dalam hingga dia melihat kepala seseorang yang sangat Ia ketahui. Dia-

"Apa Baekhyun meninggalkan sesuatu lagi?"

-Kris Wu.

.

.

"Aku Wu Yi Fan."

Itu kalimat yang di ucapkan oleh Kris, setelah Luhan meninggalkan mereka berdua; Sehun dan Kris.

"Apa hubungmu dengan _yeoja_ tadi?"

" _Yeoja_? Luhan?" Kris menatap Sehun. "Dia cinta pertamaku. Kenapa? Lantas, apa hubunganmu dengannya?"

"Kau tak perlu _tau_." Sehun menyeringai dan bangkit dari duduknya. "Bila urusanmu telah selesai, lebih baik kau pulang. Karena ada hal yang harus aku selesaikan dengannya."

Kris pun ikut berdiri.

"Ini minumannya."

Luhan yang baru saja datang sedikit bingung melihat mereka berdua yang sama-sama sedang berdiri.

"Ada apa?"

Merasa tak menemukan jawaban, Luhan melontarkan pertanyaan.

"Aku mendapat telepon dari manajerku. Aku harus segera kembali."

Kris berjalan ke arah Luhan dan mengusap lembut kepala Luhan.

"Istirahatlah. Kau sedang sakit."

Berakhirnya ucapan tersebut, berakhir pula kehadiran Kris di ruangan ini. Luhan sebagai tuan rumah mengantar hingga pintu.

"Aku pamit."

Luhan perlahan berjalan menuju ruangan di mana Sehun belum bergeming dari posisinya. Luhan menjatuhkan dirinya di depan sofa yang sebelumnya di tempati oleh Kris.

"Aku beri waktu 5 menit untuk menjelaskan yang sebenarnya."

"Itu..., sebenarnya..., semua...,"

"Waktumu habis Luhan. Kemari."

Sehun memerintah dengan sifat otoriternya.

" _Oppa_...,"

Sehun berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah Luhan. Menarik tubuh kecil tersebut untuk ikut berdiri di hadapannya. Dan memeluk tubuh mungil tersebut.

"Tak ada yang perlu kau ucapkan Lu. Aku mengerti."

Sehun memeluk lebih erat tubuh Luhan.

Perlahan tangan kecil Luhan terulur untuk membalas pelukan Sehun. Ia meremas bagian belakang kaos Sehun dan menangis di dalam dekapan _namja_ yang berstatus sebagai suaminya ini.

"Jahat..., jahat."

Luhan memukul-mukul kecil pundak Sehun. Membalas semua rasa kekesalannya terhadap Sehun.

"Aku membencimu Oh Sehun berengsek."

Luhan terus memukul Sehun dengan kepalan kecilnya.

"Kau _tau_? Berapa banyak panggilan dan pesan yang aku kirimkan. Namun tak ada balasan Satu pun. Jahat. Kau tahu betapa aku sangat merindukanmu, berengsek!"

"Oh Sehun berengsek!"

Sehun mendengar semuanya. Tanpa sadar senyum tipis tersemat di bibirnya.

"Sejak kapan kau pintar mengumpat, hem? Kau sudah jadi rusa liar sekarang?"

Luhan melerai pelukan tersebut dan mendelik dengan air matanya yang berlinang.

"Dan kau, serigala berengsek."

Sehun tertawa mendengar penuturan Luhan. Perlahan tangannya terulur dan menghapus air mata yang berderai tersebut.

"Sudah aku katakan, kau tidak cantik ketika menangis, Lu."

"Katakan saja bila aku jelek." Luhan memberengut.

"Ya, jelek. Rusa jelek."

Perlahan Sehun mengusap bibir bawah Luhan dan mendekat untuk menggapai bibir merah tersebut. Mencoba untuk mengecupinya kembali. namun, jemari telunjuk kecil milik Luhan menghalanginya.

"Aku sedang flu, _Oppa_. Nanti kau bisa tertular."

Sehun menyingkirkan jemari kecil tersebut.

"Kau masih percaya hal seperti itu."

Mau tertular flu atau penyakit apa pun, tak akan ada yang bisa menghalangi niatan Sehun untuk kembali mencium Luhannya. Ya, Luhan yang hanya miliknya.

Luhan memejamkan matanya menanti Sehun. Hingga suara-

"Lu, Aku pulang."

-Baekhyun yang datang menghalangi mereka.

Luhan pun melepas rengkuhan Sehun dari tubuhnya.

"Apa aku datang di saat yang tidak pas?"

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat untuk meredam emosi miliknya. Sehun berharap ini terakhir kalinya manajer kesayangan Istrinya mengacau acaranya.

Namun tak sampai di sana. Baekhyun sering mengacau ketika Sehun ingin mendapatkan _morning kiss_ dari bibir Istrinya.

Baekhyun sering mengacau di saat Sehun ingin mengajak Luhan 'berduaan' dengan menjadi alarm pengingat bahwa Luhan punya _syuting_ pagi dan harus istirahat.

Sehun benar-benar jengah. Seandainya Baekhyun bisa menghilang 1 hari saja. Dia pikir Sehun selamanya akan berada di China? Besok hari terakhirnya. Itu tandanya 1 minggu cuti yang Sehun ambil akan segera berakhir. Itu artinya Sehun akan kembali ke Seoul.

Pagi-pagi sekali Sehun membawa kabur Luhan untuk bersembunyi di dalam mobil di dalam _basmant_ hotel tersebut. Sehun tak peduli dengan titik bengek jadwal Luhan. Ia hanya ingin memiliki waktu berdua bersama Luhan untuk hari ini.

Luhan tak berhenti tertawa membayangkan akan sepanik apa Baekhyun karena ulah mereka berdua. Hingga usapan di puncak kepala Luhan menghentikan Luhan dari tertawanya. Luhan memandang Sehun sambil tersenyum manis.

"Aku benci Byun Baekhyun."

Luhan tertawa kembali menampilkan deretan gigi cantiknya.

"Tapi aku menyayanginya, _Oppa_."

"Aku? Kau tidak menyayangiku? Dia benar-benar perusak suasana, Lu."

"Aku menyayangimu, Oh Sehun."

Sehun segera menarik Luhan ke atas pangkuannya.

"Hal ini mengingatkanku ketika kau mabuk, Lu."

Luhan memukul dada Sehun.

"Jangan ingat itu. Memalukan."

Sehun menyelipkan rambut Luhan di balik telinganya. Menarik tengkuk Luhan menuju ke arahnya. Namun Luhan menjauhkan diri.

"Bila _Eonni_ datang bagaimana?"

"Dia tak akan menemukan kita, Lu."

Sehun kembali mendekatkan dirinya. Hingga Ia bisa merasakan menghisap kembali bibir bawah Luhan yang begitu manis di Indera pengecapannya. Kecupan manis berubah lumatan penuh gairah yang akan mengantarkan mereka ke tahap berikutnya.

.

.

Dari arah luar mobil ini bergerak sesuai irama dengan yang ada di dalamnya. Mereka telah pindah ke bangku belakang kemudi.

Luhan duduk di pangkuan Sehun, Ia memeluk erat leher Sehun dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Sehun. Mengikuti irama naik turun yang Sehun lakukan. Kadang tanpa sadar Ia menggigit dan menjambak rambut Sehun begitu kuat untuk melampiaskan rasa nikmatnya ketika Sehun menekan pas Sweet sportnya.

"Enghh... Ahhh.. Sehunhh..."

Sehun dengan tangan beruratnya menaik turunkan tubuh mungil Luhan. Kadang Ia ciumi pundak terbuka Luhan dan meninggalkan tanda kepemilikan atas dirinya di tubuh mulus Luhan.

"Sttthhh.. Uuhhh..."

Hingga puncak itu akan sampai. Luhan melepaskan pelukan eratnya, menangkup kedua belah sisi wajah Sehun dan mengacak bergulat kembali lidah tersebut. Berpagutan terus menerus, memperdengarkan decapan yang mengemah di dalam mobil.

Hingga mereka menenggang dan mencapai batasnya.

Terengah. Mencoba menstabilkan pernafasan mereka yang tak beraturan.

Luhan bertumpu pada bahu lebar Sehun, menunduk dan mengecup bibir Sehun pelan.

"Baekhyun tak akan pernah menemukan kita, Lu."

"Sepertinya begitu, _Oppa_."

"Karena Baekhyun tak akan berhasil memergoki kita dan mengacau. Kita harus mempergunakan hal ini dengan baik."

Luhan memiringkan kepalanya menatap bingung ke arah Sehun.

"Kita mulai lagi.

Ini percintaan mereka yang panjang dan erotis. Yang akan terus berlangsung sampai Baekhyun lelah mencari mereka.

.

.

.

 **Luhan POV**

Bagaimana? Cerita kami panjang, bukan? Sudah aku katakan. Lagi pula ini baru sebagian dari kisah kami. Bercerita lagi? Hey! Bahkan kita baru saja menyelesaikan 1 BAB. Masih banyak BAB lainnya.

Aku lelah bercerita terus menerus. Bagaimana bila kita lanjutkan besok sa-

" _Eomma_?"

-ja.

Kalian ingin aku menceritakan tentang bocah laki-laki yang memanggilku barusan? Bagaimana-

Baiklah..., baiklah aku akan menceritakan semuanya. Tapi setelah aku selesai mengurusi putraku terlebih dahulu.

"Ada yang perlu _Eomma_ bantu, Wen?"

Aku berjongkok di depan tubuh kecil ini. Dipandang dari segi mana pun, putra kecilku yang sekarang berusia 4 tahun tidak memiliki gen milikku. Dia seperti keluar dari mesin _fotocopy_. Dia begitu mirip dengan _Appa_ -nya. Lihat saja wajah datar begitu persis seperti _Appa_ nya. Kami sepakat memberi namanya Haowen. Nama itu merupakan saran dari Mama-ku. Oh Haowen.

"Ini nilai Haowen."

Dia menyerahkan selembar kertas dengan sebuah nilai di pojok atasnya; 97. Langsung saja aku mencubit kedua pipinya sambil mengucapkan kalimat _'Pintar sekali'_ 'Haowen hebat' _'Jagoan'_. Namun Ia menepis pelan lengan kecilku.

"Jangan perlakukan Haowen theperti _yeoja_ , Eomma. Haowen adalah _namja_ thejati."

Setelah mengucapkan itu Ia berlalu pergi. Marah? Aku marah? Tentu saja tidak. Aku malah tertawa melihat kelakuannya. Ini salahku yang sering memperlakukannya seperti anak perempuan. Waktu usianya 2-3 tahun, aku sering membelikan pakaian _yeoja_ , memakaikannya dan memotretnya. Lucu sekali, Haowen benar-benar menggemaskan.

Dulu dokter mengklaim cabang bayi di dalam perutku ini berjenis kelamin perempuan, tentu saja aku sangat senang. Aku ingin punya anak perempuan. Mendandaninya dengan bersemangat. Kami pasti akan jadi pasangan Ibu dan anak yang paling kompak.

Setelah melihat hasil dari USG bayi kami. Sehun berkata bahwa anak mereka nanti lahir sebagai jagoan; laki-laki. Tentu saja hal tersebut membuat aku naik pitam. Aku ibunya! Ibu selalu punya ikatan batin dengan anaknya.

Tapi..., ketika hari kelahiran itu tiba, ternyata aku memang melahirkan bayi laki-laki mungil nan-tampan; gen _Appa_ -nya.

Aku tidak sedih, hanya kecewa dia tak punya gen yang mirip denganku. Semuanya di ambil alih oleh gen _Appa_ -nya. Sehun serakah. Apakah aku harus membuat anak perempuan?

 **Luhan POV OFF**

.

.

.

 **Morning Snick**

Beberapa hari ini Luhan sering merasa tak nafsu makan serta mual-mual. Mungkin Ia masuk angin-pikirnya. Namun ketika Baekhyun mengajaknya untuk memeriksakan keadaannya, alangkah terkejutnya Luhan mengetahui bahwa Ia sedang berbadan dua. Berdua bersama jabang bayinya bersama Sehun.

Luhan sangat senang mendengar berita tersebut. Terutama Sehun Ia tak henti-hentinya mengelus perut yang masih rata tersebut ketika mereka akan tidur. Selalu bercerita bersama perutnya tentang hal yang Ia lakukan seharian. Sehun begitu menanti kehadiran dari anaknya.

 _Morning snick_ masih sering Luhan alami telah berlalu. Sehun terkadang menunda berangkat paginya hanya karena khawatir terhadap keadaan Luhan. Ia akan sangat panik dan menelepon bibinya untuk memberi saran hal apa yang harus Ia lakukan untuk meredakan mual-mual Luhan.

Namun anehnya, setelah beberapa bulan keadaan itu terlewati, Luhan tak mengalami tanda-tanda akan keinginan dari sayang bayi. Luhan makan semua yang di masakan oleh bibi Kim; asisten rumah tangga mereka. Semenjak mengandung, Sehun melarang Luhan untuk melakukan pekerjaan rumah, sekalipun hanya pekerjaan ringan; menyapu. Sehun akan marah akan perbuatan Luhan.

Mungkin keinginan makan Luhan yang berlebihan sudah termasuk dalam proses mengidam? Luhan tak menginginkan hal khusus, tapi Sehun. Dia ingin Luhan selalu ada di kantornya, berkeliaran di depan matanya, memerahi dirinya karena ingin pulang dari pada Sehun abaikan karena setumpuk kertas berhadiah ratusan juta won.

Seperti sekarang, Sehun yang memeriksa _filenya_ , dan Luhan yang memangku dagunya menatap Sehun. Kehamilannya sudah bulan ke 4 memasuki 5. Itu berarti perutnya sudah tak rata dan tandanya Luhan harus banyak istirahat. Bagaimana Ia bisa istirahat bila Sehun selalu memaksanya ikut ke kantor.

"Kau bosan?"

Tak perlu bertanya seharusnya Sehun paham.

"Ingin sesuatu?"

Luhan tak menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. Ia hanya memandang Sehun yang mengucapkan sederet pertanyaan tanpa mengalihkan matanya untuk memandang ke arah Luhan. Itu menyebalkan bagi Luhan. Kau tahu? _Mood_ ibu hamil itu berubah-ubah setiap detiknya.

"Aku ingin pulang."

Luhan melangkah menuju Sehun. Merebut berkas tersebut dan meletakannya di meja kerja Sehun. Sehun tersenyum menanggapinya.

Sehun menarik Luhan untuk duduk menyamping di pangkuannya. Menyelipkan lengan kekarnya dan mengambil kembali berkas yang sempat Ia abaikan.

Luhan menghela nafas kasar. Tak mengerti, kah Sehun bahwa Ia ingin perhatian.

Merasa lelah mengganggu Sehun, Luhan menyerah dengan sendirinya. Mengalungkan lengan rantingnya ke leher Sehun. Menyamankan dirinya di dada bidang Sehun. Terkadang Luhan membuat pola-pola abstrak didada tersebut.

"Aku sedang bekerja, Lu. Jangan menggodaku."

Meski telah di peringati, Luhan terus melakukannya. Kadang Ia menekan pas di nipple Sehun. Membuat sang _namja_ mengeram tertahan.

"Kenapa?"

Luhan mendongak ketika Sehun mencekal lengan kecilnya. Namun pertanyaannya di hadiahi kecupan lembut di bibir merahnya.

Sehun bangkit dari duduknya membawa Luhan untuk duduk di atas meja kerjanya yang luas.

"Kau yang meminta, Luhan."

Dulu mereka pernah bercinta di tempat parkir, dan sekarang di kantor Sehun. Pintunya bahkan tak terkunci!. Mereka hanya berharap tak ada yang membuka pintu tersebut.

.

.

.

 **Luhan POV**

Lupakan saja bagian itu. Sehun punya hormon berlebihan.

Tao dan Kris?

Aku dengar dari Sehun bahwa Tao sekarang terlah kembali ke China untuk mengurus _Mama_ -nya yang sakit. Tapi keadaannya telah membaik semenjak kedatangan Tao. Hubungan keluarga mereka pun merukun. Sehun dan Tao masih saling bertukar kabar.

Cemburu? Tentu saja aku cemburu. Bagaimana pun mereka pernah punya hubungan yang jauh. Tapi aku merasa lega begitu Sehun bercerita bahwa Tao telah memiliki kekasih. Tentu saja perempuan.

Hubunganku dengan Yi Ge? Entahlah. Aku dengar dari TV, Ia sedang berkencan dengan seorang penyanyi. Kalau tidak salah Ia bernama Jessica. Iya Jessica. Ia sangat cantik dan suaranya begitu indah.

Aku hanya berharap Jessica menyayangi Yi _Ge_ dengan baik. Yi _Ge_ begitu penyayang. Bila aku punya adik perempuan aku ingin menjodohkannya dengan Yifan. Hanya saja aku tak memiliki seorang adik.

Kenapa tidak aku? Tentu saja tidak. Aku sudah memilik Sehun.

Baekhyun Eonni? Ia telah menikah sekarang.

 **Luhan POV END**

.

.

.

 **ChanBaek Moment**

"Ini benar-benar sulit di percaya. Aku menyukai Istri adikku sendiri."

Chanyeol menyetir mobilnya. Ia hendak mengantar Baekhyun pulang setelah menghadiri pesta pernikahan ulang Sehun dan Luhan. Sekarang mereka telah mengumumkan terang-terangan hubungan mereka ke hadapan publik. Mengadakan pesta pernikahan yang di hadiri oleh banyak orang. Terdiri dari rekan bisnis Sehun, keluarga, teman sesama artis Luhan dan juga para wartawan.

Tak ada yang menyangka bila Luhan adalah Istri dari seorang Oh Sehun pemilik sebuah perusahaan besar di Seoul, Korea Selatan. Tak ada endusan yang mampu mencium hubungan mereka yang telah menjadi pasangan sehidup semati sejak lama.

Serta pengumuman Luhan yang akan fakum lama dari dunia hiburan.

"Kenapa, Yeollie? Kau menyesal tidak mengenal Luhan sejak dulu?"

" _Aniya_ , Baekiie. Aku merasa bodoh. Seharusnya aku sadar ada suatu hal yang aneh ketika aku meninggalkan mereka berdua untuk menerima telepon di saat makan siang kami bertiga. Sehun bahkan tersenyum tipis saat itu. Aku juga mengatakan akan menjadikan Luhan Istriku. Nyatanya Luhan adalah milik Sehun."

Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia masih tak percaya.

"Benarkah? Bukan karena ada hal lain?"

"Wae? Apakah ada orang yang cemburu?"

Mobil Chanyeol berhenti, pas di lampu merah jalanan. Ia menatap tepat ke arah Baekhyun yang memerah.

"Cemburu? Kenapa aku harus cemburu?"

Mereka telah memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan beberapa bulan yang lalu. Mereka merasa cocok satu sama lain. Meski hubungan ini dirahasiakan hanya mereka berdua yang mengetahuinya. Ini semua atas permintaan Baekhyun sendiri.

Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya menghadap jendela. Namun tangan Chanyeol membawa kembali wajah tersebut untuk melihat ke arahnya. Menangkup kedua belah pipi tersebut.

"Katakan saja bila cemburu, Baekkie. Kau begitu manis ketika merona seperti ini."

Pernyataan Chanyeol menambah kadar memerah di pipi tirus Baekhyun.

"Apa kau juga ingin menikah?"

"Lamaran macam apa ini?"

Baekhyun mendelik. Tentu saja Ia ingin menikah. Namun dengan lamaran romantis di sebuah pantai dengan nuansa sore hari yang disaksikan oleh semua pengunjung pantai.

"Aku tidak sedang melamarmu, Byun Baekhyun."

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya menuju wajah cantik Baekhyun. Ingin mencoba meraih bibir tersebut. Ciuman ini akan jadi ciuman pertama mereka sebagai pasangan kekasih. Hingga-

TIIINNNN...TINNNN

-Lampu merah sialan itu berubah menjadi hijau dan menggagalkan segalanya.

.

.

Mereka berdua sedang bersandar di sofa di dalam hotel di sebuah pantai di luar negeri. Mereka memutuskan untuk berlibur 2 hari di pulau indah tersebut. Telah 1 tahun berlalu atas pernyataan lamaran yang Chanyeol lakukan. Bahkan Luhan telah melahirkan seorang bayi laki-laki yang tampan. Ketika melihat bayi tersebut, entah mengapa Baekhyun ingin memilikinya juga. Tentu saja bersama kekasih jangkungnya yang memulknya.

Chanyeol punya setumpuk pekerjaan dan Baekhyun memutuskan berhenti menjadi manajer dan mengurusi usaha sana _Eomma_. Waktu yang tak pernah mereka miliki mengurangi intensitas pertemuan mereka. Mereka jarang bertemu dan berkencan. Hingga beberapa minggu yang lalu mereka memutuskan untuk cuti dan menghabiskan waktu berdua. Meski dalam tenggang waktu yang relatif singkat; 2 hari.

Dengan _baground_ langit senja, mereka memandang satu titik; matahari yang hendak terbenam.

Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Baekhyun dan mengecupi leher Baekhyun.

"Ingin jalan-jalan?"

"Ke mana?"

"Ikut saja."

Mereka pun bangkit dan keluar dari hotel tersebut. Berjalan-jalan sambil bergandengan tangan di pesisir pantai. Baekhyun menikmati tiap waktu yang terlewati bersama Chanyeol. Tangan kanan yang di genggam dan tangan kiri yang menenteng sandal pantainya.

Hingga langkahnya berhenti di saat Chanyeol berjongkok di depannya sambil membuka kotak beludru kecil berisi sebuah cincin berlian di dalamnya.

" _Will you marry me, Miss_ Byun.?"

Baekhyun menjatuhkan sandal yang Ia genggam dan membekap mulutnya tak percaya. Di pantai, suasana sore dan disaksikan oleh pengunjung lainnya. Apa Chanyeol bisa membaca pemikirannya 1 tahun lalu.

" _Yes... yes... yes..._ "

Teriakan para pengunjung lainnya mewakili ucapan Baekhyun.

" _Yes, I do Mr. Park._ "

Langsung saja Chanyeol memasangkan cincin gemerlap tersebut kejari mungil Baekhyun. Ia berdiri dan mencium bibir Baekhyun di depan semua pengunjung.

Tepuk tangan para pengunjung menjadi lagu indah atas menyatunya kedua insan tersebut.

.

.

.

 **Luhan POV**

Kami sedang berjalan-jalan di taman. Haowen menolak untuk ikut. Entahlah, dia merasa punya dunianya sendiri untuk anak yang masih kecil.

Kalian tahu? Sehun terus-terusan menggenggam jemariku, ketika aku menceritakan semua hal yang kami lalui. Dia amat sangat posesif sekarang. Kami sangat suka suasana seperti sekarang. Bergandengan tangan di pusat kota Seoul yang ramai.

Dulu aku sempat menyesal berprofesi sebagai publik figur. Kenapa? Tentu saja karena aku tak bisa berlaku sesuka hatiku. Tidak bisa menautkan jari-jari kami seperti sekarang, dan mengumbar kemesraan di depan umum.

Bukan berarti aku ingin kebebasan mutlak. Hanya saja, jadi orang normal terdengar lebih menyenangkan daripada jadi orang luar biasa. Meskipun masih banyak orang yang sering meminta tanda tanganku ketika tak sengaja berpapasan di jalan.

"Sehun?"

Aku memanggil namanya. Dia selalu marah bila aku memanggilnya dengan kalimat _'Oppa'_ sekarang. Bukankah itu lucu?

"Ada apa, Lu?"

Dia menoleh ke arahku dan memandang tepat di mataku; mata rusa yang Sehun bilang sangat di favoritkannya. Kalian ingin tahu? Dia sekarang benar-benar tampan. Tampan berkali-kali lipat dari Sehun yang dulu. Aku selalu jatuh cinta ketika melihatnya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Aku tersenyum ke arahnya.

Sehun menghadap pas ke arah diriku, menangkup pipiku yang cabi akibat mengandung putra pertama kami. Dia mencium keningku, bola mataku, hidung bengir yang selalu Ia cubit, dan terakhir Ia mengecup lembut bibirku.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Oh Luhan."

Dan kembali Sehun mengecup bibirku, diiringi lumatan ringan yang Dia lakukan. Hemm..., Sehun, apa aku harus mengingatkanmu bahwa kita masih berada di taman?

 **Luhan POV END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

SPEACH MODE CUAP-CUAP "ON"

Anyeonghaseo^^

Sebelum L memulai pidato singkat ini, L ucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada semua orang yang telah mendukung L hingga GVSA selesai dengan status 'Happy Ending'.

Baiklah, pertama-tama, L ucapkan terima kasih kepada Thorthum HUNjustforHAN. Karena dari karyanyalah, L bisa mengenal sosok HunHan yang tak L ketahui siapa mereka? Sekali lagi, terima kasih *Bungkukbungkuk. L ucapkan terima kasih juga, kepada author kaporit yang berada di list kaporit L. Terima kasih karena membuat L terdorong untuk membuat sebuah karya *lebay dech L, wkwk :v

Kedua-dua (?) L ucapkan kepada Amaliia L.

Terima kathih thodara thetama marga L. Kau adalah thoudara pertamaku yang bermarga L. Bagi kalian yang punya nama L, jangan thungkan-thungkan, kita berthodara :D

Dan yang ketiga, yang paling SPECIALLY for My Lovely Readers *hug. Bagi yang mereview, follow, favs and siders. L merasa bahwa ada yang masih membaca karya L yang pastinya banyak kekurangan ini. Terima kasih semuanya *Hug T.T

Kalian yang ada di GVSA adalah orang pertama yang support L buat melanjutkan cerita ini. Dan sekali lagi terima kasih *pelukin satu-satu.

Dan, akhir kata tadi, menutup pidato abal-abal milik L. Itu tandanya, berakhir pula kebersamaan kita yang di rajut lewat GVSA. L berharap kalian tetap jadi yang terbaik dan mendukung apa yang layak kalian dukung.

Pastinya, tetap jaga cinta kita untuk HunHan

*Ciyeeeee bisa ada karena mereka. Love HunHan.

Thanks you, T.T

Sampai berjumpa di lain kesempatan semuanya, *hikshiks T.T

Gay VS Actress

Status: Clear

8 Maret 2016 - 5 Juni 2016

© HHS Hyuuga L


	14. Chapter 14

**Gay VS Actress**

 **HHS Hyuuga L**

 **.**

 **Cast: Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan And other cast**

 **.**

 **Pair: HunHan**

 **Warning: GS For Uke, Kecuali Tao. TYPO, EYD dan KBBI bertebaran.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Semua Cast Bukan Milik L, Tapi Cerita Milik L**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WELCOME And HAPPY READING^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Special: Jealouse Is New Baby**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FLASHBACK ON**

 _'Menyebalkan! Namja dingin menyebalkan! Oh Sehun sialan!'_ umpatnya dalam hati.

"Kau dengar, Luhan?"

 _'Tidak'_ " _Ne_." Ucap Luhan ketus.

"Bagus."

Sehun mengusap kepala Luhan dengan sayang. Namun yang di usap tetap memalingkan kepalanya, menolak memandang wajah seseorang yang sangat Ia sayangi.

"Kalau begitu, aku berangkat."

Sehun maju dan mengecup kepala kecil tersebut.

Setelah mendengar dentuman dari arah depan, Luhan dengan segera mengeluarkan ponselnya, mengetik sebaris kalimat di sana dan mengirimnya.

"Aku ambil tawaran tersebut. Aku akan segera datang. Terima kasih atas kesempatannya."

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

.

.

.

"Sepertinya pekerjaanmu tidak ada habisnya."

Siapa lagi yang akan masuk ke ruangan kerja Sehun tanpa permisi selain..., Chanyeol. Ia dengan santai melenggang masuk dan menduduki sofa di pojok ruangan. Namun ada sesuatu yang sedikit menarik perhatian Sehun ketika Chanyeol masuk. Sebuah benda yang ditenteng di tangannya dengan ringan. Sebuah majalah ternama Korea. Setahu Sehun, Chanyeol tak pernah membeli benda yang di gilai para _Yeoja_ tersebut.

Terkecuali 2 kemungkinan. Baekhyun –Istri Chanyeol- memerintahnya membeli benda tersebut. Tapi bila benda bodoh berisi berita tidak jelas itu untuk Baekhyun, kenapa Chanyeol harus repot-repot membawanya kemari? Seharusnya Ia bisa meninggalkannya di dalam mobil dan tidak membawanya kemari.

Dan kemungkinan ke-2. Di dalam berlembar-lembar kertas tersebut memuat salah satu berita tentang Istri manisnya –Luhan- beserta berita-berita yang terluput dari sepengetahuan Sehun.

" _Wae_? Kau mau lihat?"

Chanyeol menggoyang-goyangkan majalah tersebut. Seolah mengundang Sehun untuk datang dan mengambilnya sendiri.

"Nanti. Aku pun belum membacanya."

Chanyeol menyilangkan kakinya dan membuka dengan perlahan lembar demi lembar majalah tersebut.

"WOW..., _Beautiful and..., Sexy_."

Chanyeol mengucapkan kalimat tersebut dengan volume lebih besar untuk menarik perhatian Sehun. Chanyeol jelas tahu, wajah datar Sehun menyiratkan keingintahuan yang besar.

"Dia semakin cantik meski telah menikah dan memiliki 1 Putra berumur 5 tahun."

Sehun sedikit mengeram dan mengertakkan rahangnya. Ia yakin dugaannya tak meleset. Itu pasti berita tentang Luhan. Telah menikah dan memiliki Putra berusia 5 tahun.

" _Wae_? Sehun? Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

Chanyeol tertawa dalam diam. Dia puas mengerjai Sehun. Melihat wajah cemburunya. Ini pembalasan dendam untukmu Sehun karena dulu pernah menceritakan mantan kekasih Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun. Padahal di saat itu, mereka sedang 'berperang' karena Baekhyun menemukan sebuah pesan di ponsel dari seorang perempuan. Dan Sehun menambah parah perasaan Baekhyun dengan menceritakan siapa perempuan tersebut.

Chanyeol menutup majalah tersebut dan dengan dramatisnya dia mengangkat pergelangan tangannya untuk melihat jam yang tersampir di lengannya.

"Ah..., Baekhyun menungguku untuk makan siang. Aku rasa, aku harus pergi Sehun."

Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya. Merapikan pakaiannya dan berjalan ke arah meja Sehun.

"Mungkin kau butuh ini."

Chanyeol meletakan majalah tersebut di meja Sehun dan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Ketika keluar dari ruangan tersebut, Chanyeol dapat mendengar dentuman keras dari arah dalam. Mungkin majalah tersebut telah menyapa dinding ruangan Sehun. Entahlah. Chanyeol tak peduli hal itu. Yang terpenting, Misinya berstatus sukses.

.

.

.

Luhan memalingkan kepalanya dengan wajah yang tertekuk dengan dalam dan bibir yang mengerucut sebal. Sehun duduk di depannya. Dan sebuah meja yang memisahkan mereka beserta sebuah majalah yang memamerkan Luhan sebagai sampulnya.

"Kau sepertinya lupa tentang apa yang aku ucapkan beberapa hari yang lalu, Luhan."

"Aku bukan lupa, Sehun. Aku hanya merasa bosan berada di rumah terus menerus. Tak ada hal yang lebih berguna yang bisa aku lakukan. Hanya mengurusi rumah dan kalian berdua. Ini sudah 5 tahun."

"Jadi menurutmu, mengurusiku dan Haowen bukan hal yang berguna?"

Luhan langsung membawa wajahnya melihat ke arah Sehun.

"Bukan seperti itu."

Luhan memasang wajah sedihnya. Ia yakin ucapannya melukai perasaan Sehun.

Sekarang berbalik. Sehun yang mengacuhkannya. Ia sibuk membuka ponselnya entah apa yang Ia lakukan, Luhan tidak tahu.

"Sehun...," Luhan memanggil dengan suara lirihnya.

Sehun bereaksi. Namun untuk menyimpan ponselnya ke dalam saku dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan Luhan sendirian di ruang makan.

.

.

Ini pertama kalinya Sehun tidur membelakanginya. Luhan mendekat dan memeluk pinggang Sehun, menenggelamkan wajahnya di punggung lebar tersebut.

"Maaf. Aku salah. Mengurusmu dan Haowen bukanlah hal yang memberatkan. Terkadang aku hanya merasa rindu terhadap pekerjaanku. Meski hingga sekarang orang-orang tetap mengenalku. Namun rasanya berbeda."

"Dulu ketika aku sedang mengandung anak pertama kita. Aku tidak merasa terlalu bosan meski telah vakum dari dunia hiburan. Aku begitu bersemangat hingga tidak memedulikan hal yang lain."

"Ketika Haowen lahir, aku semakin bersemangat untuk selalu ada dan menyaksikan pertumbuhannya. Dan sekarang, Haowen telah beranjak tumbuh. Mungkin bila aku hamil kembali, aku tak akan merasa bosan seperti ini."

"Aku mencintaimu, Sehun."

Setelah meracau panjang lebar. Luhan akhirnya memejamkan matanya dan tertidur. Dan di saat itulah mata sipit Sehun terbuka. Ia membalik tubuhnya menghadap ke arah Luhan. Membawa Rusa kecilnya ini ke dalam dekapan hangatnya. Sehun tersenyum di tengah keremangan kamar tersebut.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Luhan. Bila kau ingin Baby, kita bisa membuatnya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SELESAI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

안녕하세요...

보고싶다...

L kangen, hehe^^

Untuk mengobati rasa kangen, L menyediakan yang special untuk kalian. ;)

Gimana? Special ngak?

L masih ngak percaya kalo GVSA udah tamat. Haha^^

Udah dech. L berharap ini special buat kalian semuanya^^

L tunggu cuap-cuap baliknya ya?

Oh ya, ada yang punya akun Twitter? Follow L dongse;) HHS_Hyuuga

Soalnya itu akun baru. Jadi, masih ngak punya temen. Hehe. Follow ya Pasti L folback. Oke?~

Siapa tau kita bisa 'nge-gesrek' bare


End file.
